My Rival's Feelings
by vanilla869
Summary: Satoshi arrives at the Kalos region to challenge the Kalos Pokemon League. However once he met this girl named Serena, things begin to change, Also throughout the series, Serena also said something to him he wasn't expecting. How can Satoshi answer back Serena, will he be able to accept it Rated T - some scenes may contain violence. Japanese names will be used for the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_What to expect in this story of course the romantic relationship of Ash and Serena will be revealed since this story is categorized romance and also through most of the chapter I'll have Ash battle a trainer most of the time they will be girls. Lol you were thinking I was building a harem nah its only for a pokemon battle._

Before I start with my story, as usual I'll give a background on our characters. Oops I'll start with the main characters followed by the sub-characters

_Main Characters_

Satoshi (16) – He is your typical teenage boy who always get excited whenever someone challenges him to a Pokemon Battle. His goal was to win the Kalos Pokemon League. He also seems to be somewhat glutton when it comes to food. At first he was always determined himself working on his goal however once he met this girl named Serena, he began to feel different with himself as if something is telling him he knows her at some point.

Serena(16) – Satoshi's childhood friend and also his rival although her past with Satoshi won't probably be reveal until later throughout the series. She is the mysterious roller skater where her name hasn't be revealed in the 1st chapter. She also has a romantic interest in Satoshi although at first she only thinks of her as a close friend and a rival at the same time

_Sub Characters_

Sana(14) - She was the friend Satoshi got acquainted after Serena . Like Satoshi she is also a trainer here although she is not going to compete for the league in this series. She seems to have a liking on Satoshi since she always tries to jumped on him and hugging him by accident after their first encounter.

Platane(45) – The pokemon professor in this region. He was also to be revealed as the father of Serena in this series. He seems to have been studying Mega Evolution at the moment.

And that's it for the character introduction; you would notice that Citron and Eureka are not part of the main character. Yup that's right I'll only do them as how they are seen in xy games. The story will start at Miare City, the same city in which the anime pokemon xy series starts off. Sorry also about the title for my first chapter, I think it sounds kind of bland. Anyway let's move on to the chapter itself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and its characters**

Chapter 1 – The Journey Ahead of Me

Satoshi has just arrived in Miare City, home of the largest city in the whole Kalos Region. He shouted" Ok, Satoshi of Masara Town has come to challenge the Pokemon League here". "Let's go Pikachu", he continued. The yellow rodent Pikachu happily exclaims" Pika-pika".

Satoshi then tries to look the surroundings in the city. He exclaimed" Wow, this city actually looks cool". He then tries to run all over the city, as he points to his partner Pikachu while he exclaims" Look, Pikachu we'll have tons of food to eat when we get hungry" while his partner Pikachu only exclaim" Pika-pika".

Meanwhile as he tries to walk over Miare City, he somehow ponders himself" I wonder what's with this city, why was it so big?"He was asking himself although at the time he was already thinking hard, he said" Well, I don't think that's a problem. Anyway let's just explore the rest of the city".

Satoshi then follows his mind as he walks over the city. He saw a tall building as soon as he saw it, he exclaimed" Wow! That tower looks cool". Then a girl in roller skates from behind told him" That's actually the Prism Tower. It is where the Miare Gym is held, but from what I know you cannot challenge the gym here until you have claimed four badges".

Satoshi answered back" I see" as he feels somewhat down as he knows that he cannot have a proper gym battle in this city." She then tries to approach Satoshi and said" I know you must be a new trainer in this region but if you try hard on your pokemon battles and claiming badges on your way then you might be able to challenge the gym here." Satoshi nodded back however his eyes seem to be glued somehow on the roller skating girl. The girl questioned him as he continues to stare at her" Hey trainer, is there anything wrong?". Satoshi answered back curiously" Wait, I think I know you somehow" The girl answered back" Huh, are you sure. Maybe you might be mistaking me to the person someone you know". Satoshi answered back" Ah, no. It's nothing; I must be only seeing things for myself." The girl answered back" Oh, its fine. Anyway I'll better get going; I still have things to do. See you trainer"

When the girl is about to skate out of Satoshi, she turns back on him and reminded" Good luck, challenger" before she continues to skate her way out of him.

As soon as the roller skating girl is gone, Satoshi questions himself" Do I really know her?" he then immediately answered back to himself" Ah, this is not the time to think something like that. I must try to strategize myself about how my first gym battle will come out" He grinned" Let's go Pikachu" while his partner exclaimed "Pika-pika".

Satoshi tries to continue walking around the city, and then he looks at the sky. The sky seems to grew darker, it's not the usual beautiful sky you see anymore". Satoshi then tries to ask himself" What's going on, why is the sky dark all of a sudden". He then saw a prancing deer pokemon shaped like a X and a flying bird pokemon shaped like a Y going somewhere inside the Kalos region. He then tries to ask himself" What was that pokemon I just saw". After he saw the two pokemons, he gets fired up all of a sudden and said" Alright, Pikachu we are going to make a lot of new friends throughout the region" while his partner Pikachu exclaimed as usual "Pika-pika". Both then tries to continue exploring the rest of Miare City

_Meanwhile in another organization_

Xerosic asked" Aliana, did you know the whereabouts of the two legendary pokemons?" Aliana answered back" Yes if you mean Xerneas and Yveltal". He answered back with an evil grin" Very well, let's get those two to complete our experiments". The other members and admin of Team Flare answer in unison" Roger"

**That ends the first chapter for now, I know it was some kind abrupt since it was an introduction however I'll try to make it longer on the next chapter. Let's also try to take a look at the pokemons **

_**Satoshi – Pikachu (his so called buddy/partner)**_

**Then we move on revealing a bit about the next chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2 – Serena and Sana**_

**Yup as the title said Serena and Sana/Shauna will be revealed in the next chapter. But that's all I can say for now. Until the next chapter is released, review and comments as usual good or bad I don't care. This is vanilla869 now signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

It seems that someone has read my sent email about the error, and because of that thank god I was able to upload the next chapter so here it is

As for the previous chapter I gave you an introduction with my ongoing story, anyway let me first give you some hints about what to expect on my chapter for today. Since I said that today's chapter will introduce Serena and Sana, also don't expect much pokemon battles yet because we're still on the beginning. I also will give a bit different intro to today's chapter. Anyway let's move on to today's chapter.

Chapter 2 - Serena and Sana

"Yeah, I know that Serena will just be fine on her journey as a trainer. You don't need to worry about it" Platane said. "I see, after all we can I think trust our daughter, besides she already has grown up. Right honey?" Grace answered back". Platane nodded and responded back" Well then, I'll call you probably back sometime later. I still need to rush to stone emporiums as I still got to claim my order". Grace nodded back" Well then, let's talk again if we have time. Bye honey". "Bye Grace" Platane answered back before he hangs up the phone". He continued" Well I guess I need to get going, Ok on my way to the stone emporium". Platane first told Sophie,her assistant" Sophie, please take care of the laboratory for a while I'll be gone for a few hours". Sophie nodded back then he leaves his Pokemon laboratory".

Meanwhile back to Satoshi, he was running again this time. He shouted" Ok, Pikachu let's work hard to get our first gym badge". However to Ash's klutziness, he was about to bump on some guy wearing a lab coat. Satoshi shouted" Oh no, I think I'm going to bump him" at the same time he shouted" Look out!". Though the guy on the lab coat as soon he sees Satoshi was about to bump him, he also shouted" Oh no". Both bump their head as they both crashes to the floor". Platane warned Satoshi" Hey, watch were you going?". Satoshi answered back "I'm sorry mister. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was getting excited what lies in this city that I got myself running into it and then I bump into you by accident" in a very sorry manner. Platane answered back with a smile" No, its fine. Can you stand up". Satoshi answered back" Yes, somehow". Both try to stand up back on their feet, however as soon Platane looks through the eye, he asked curiously" Uh, are you perhaps a Pokemon trainer". Satoshi answered back happily" Yes then you must be". He answered back with a smile" Oh, sorry if I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Platane, I'm the pokemon professor in this region". Satoshi answered back also smiling at him" I'm Satoshi, I came from Masara Town and this is my partner Pikachu. I came here to challenge the Kalos Pokemon League". He continued while he ask the professor back in a curious manner" Oh yeah, how did you know that I was a Pokemon trainer?" The professor answered back" Isn't it obvious; I saw you had a Pikachu on your shoulders. Besides most of the trainers own pokemons and that gives me an idea that you might be a trainer". "Oh, Sorry I didn't notice that to myself" Satoshi answered back. The professor answered back with a smile "I'm sure my daughter will be happy to meet you knowing that you are a pokemon trainer. I'm glad to meet you Satoshi" He reminded" Oh by the way I would suggest if you go to Asame Town. I'm sure you will be able to meet new friends there and also stop by on my Pokemon Lab sometime, I'm sure you will see it clearly since it has a poke ball logo on it". Satoshi responded back" I see, thank you Professor Platane". The professor answer back "Well then I need to get going, I'll see you later" He waves his hands back on Satoshi as Satoshi also waves back at him before he continues his way to the stone emporium.

After the professor left Satoshi alone, he asked to himself" Platane has a daughter but who could it be?" He was thinking hard again although he just gives up and said" Well this isn't going anywhere but I'll just try to think about when I have time". However he continues questioning himself wondering what the professor has just said to him" He said that I will get to meet a lot of friends in Asame Town" Afterwards Satoshi grinned" Asame Town, huh? Well I guess I'll give it a try" then he raised his voice a bit high" Let's Go, Pikachu. We're on our way to Asame Town". The yellow rodent nodded in return as it utters back happily" Pika-pika". With that Satoshi continues himself on his way to Asame Town as he might be able to meet new friends on his way.

_Arriving in Asame Town_

After several askings through people around Miare City basically a trial and error situation, Satoshi was able to find his way to Asame Town. However as soon he arrives at the city, he tries to analyze thoroughly the town he had just arrived, he said" Hmm, this is weird but I can feel that this somehow looks like Masara Town in Kanto. Could it be someone familiar to me might be residing here?" Then he continues" Oh well I guess I had to stop thinking about it for a while. " As soon he was about to take a step forward from his foot, he then saw a pigtailed hair girl with a pink t-shirt. The girl exclaimed as soon he saw Satoshi" Could you be a pokemon trainer?"Satoshi nodded back without commenting anything. The girl answered back excitedly" I knew it, you know I always want to meet a real pokemon trainer" Satoshi answered back " Really, oh that's good"

Satoshi's POV:

Looks like I'm quite famous as a pokemon trainer. Maybe I can somehow achieve my goal here in this region.

Satoshi continued as he introduces himself" By the way I'm Satoshi, I came from Masara Town and this is my partner Pikachu. I'm here to challenge the Kalos Pokemon League". The girl introduces herself as if she was happy to see a new friend" I'm Sana, just like you I'm also a pokemon trainer although unlike you I won't be challenging the league". After she introduces herself, as she saw the Pikachu on Satoshi's shoulders. She dazzled" Wow, is that a Pikachu. It's so cute" then she runs close to Satoshi just to hold the Pikachu. However since she goes to hug Pikachu in a way she suqeeze it, the yellow rodent flashed lightning bolts from its cheeks as it also electrocutes Sana as she falls hard on the ground.

Satoshi ask in a worried manner" Sana, are you ok?" Sana replied back" Yeah, I'm fine". Satoshi then tries to explain to Sana about his Pikachu" Uh, I think Pikachu was a bit shocked with you since it was your first encounter with each other and he might think that you probably might want to kill her since you hugged him and also in a process of squeezing him. "He continued" I'm sorry, Sana. It should be my responsibility since I am Pikachu's trainer". Sana answered back" No, its fine. It's my fault anyway since when I saw myself a cute pokemon, I always become dazzled by it , and as an aftermath I was thinking what it would be like when I got to own a cute pokemon." Satoshi answered back" I see, well I hope you and Pikachu can get along" She answered back" Same here, it was nice to meet you Satoshi. By the way can we become friends". Satoshi answered back" Of course, I would love to have a new friend. It's nice to meet you, Sana" Sana responded back" Same here, I hope we can get along" She continued" Then I'll be seeing you in Miare City, again it was nice to meet you Satoshi. See you later". Satoshi answered back" Yeah, see you later Sana" Both waved their hands at each other before continuing their own respective roads."

Satoshi exclaimed" Let's go Pikachu" while his yellow rodent ended up exclaiming again" Pika-pika" As soon he took a few steps from the town, a girl in roller skates came out from the house. Both Satoshi and the girl ended up looking at each other for a while. Satoshi then first speaks up in a curious manner" Huh, it's you again. You're the roller skating girl that approached me in Miare City". The girl answered back" Oh it's a coincidence, we got to meet again" Satoshi continues" Anyway I think it wouldn't be bad if we introduce ourselves" while the girl nodded back. He continues" I'm Satoshi, I came from Masara Town and this is my partner Pikachu. I'm here to challenge the Kalos Pokemon League".

The girl's POV:

Masara Town, hey I think I'm familiar with this guy somehow. Well I guess I'll leave it for later

The girl answered back" I see, so you are a pokemon trainer. Then I'll introduce myself, I'm Serena just like you I'm also a pokemon trainer." Satoshi exclaimed" Wow, a pokemon trainer then I guess coming to this region isn't bad. After all I even get to have a pokemon trainer who happens to be a female which is kind of rare to me." He asked" By the way do you also plan to challenge the Kalos Pokemon League?" Serena answered back" Hmm yeah, so I guess that makes us rivals and friends at the same time". Satoshi responded back" Of course, I would love to have a female as a rival". Serena answered back" Very well, this handshake shall approve we're friends and rivals at the same time. How about it, do you accept my challenge on becoming my rival?" She then tries to place a hand for the handshake before Satoshi, he answers back" You're on" as he accepts the handshake of his rival." Serena answers back" Then I shall meet you in Miare City, I'll be heading to Pokemon Laboratory and I'll wait you there. Once again it's nice to meet you Satoshi" Satoshi answers back" Nice to meet you too, Serena". Serena then answers back" Well then see you later" as for Satoshi he nodded and replied" Ah, see you later". Both waved their hands at each other before Serena and Satoshi continue on their own paths.

Satoshi grinned" Let's go Pikachu, all the way to Miare City". He ended up running on his way back to Miare City. As for Serena as she was roller skating on her way to Miare City, she then suddenly thinks of something

Serena's POV:

Satoshi is it. I think he sounds familiar to me somehow. Oh I remember now but I guess I think I'll tell him when the correct timing has come.

She then utters to herself" Satoshi, I'm glad I was able to meet you again" after that she continues roller skating on her way to Miare City.

**Now let's try to take a look at the Pokemons**

**Satoshi – Pikachu – it was also reveal in this chapter that his Pikachu was a male gender**

**Then we'll have a little details about this chapter. Yup as I said that I'll be introducing Serena and Sana didn't I. Plus it was somehow reveal that Platane and Grace has a daughter although I think most of you know who was their daughter. Plus I also reveal that Sana seems to prefer cute pokemons, lol I've been reminded of Eureka in the xy anime. And it also seems that Serena was able to recognize Satoshi although she is still hiding it from him.**

**Then as usual we'll be revealing the title for the next chapter**

_**Chapter 3 – Mega Evolutions and First Step of a Trainer**_

**So on the next chapter, it seems that I'll be introducing a bit about mega evolutions also I think Satoshi, Serena and Sana are going to take their first step as a trainer as the title says it. You might think I'll be revealing Serena is Grace and Platane's daughter well I think that will happen. So until the next chapter is released, review and comment as usual. Be either good or bad, I won't care about it. Again this is vanilla869 now signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Before I give you the third chapter, let me first remind you the Miare City will be fully unblocked however for the gym battle, I will still follow the route for the xy games. Also I plan a very surprising event for Satoshi in this chapter, you can easily find out if you have read this chapter. Anyway here is the third chapter for my ongoing story.

Chapter 3 - Mega Evolutions and First Step of a Trainer

**Some reference: Minami Odori – South Boulevard**

**Kita Odori – North Boulevard**

**Meisui Town – Aquacorde Town**

Satoshi finally arrived at Miare City although the time he was probably already night time. He was gasping through running from certain cities and routes.. Satoshi exhausted from his walk just said" At least I somehow made it back here" while his yellow rodent nodded to his agreement. Then he was thinking again of something in his mind

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Ugh, what should I be doing here in this city? My mind went totally blank cause of the running that I did. Come on Satoshi you must calm down and try to think of something. It must be somehow important to me.**

Then he suddenly remembers what he should be doing thanks to his lucky brain, he exclaimed" Oh yeah, I should be heading to the Miare Lotto Corner. Somehow I feel I might be lucky to win that item" however the city somehow disappoints him because he seems to be totally lost due to its colossal area. But then he still manages to try his best asking people around the city.

Satoshi then tries to asking curiously to a girl waiting anxiously for someone or something in the city" Uh, excuse me do you know where Miare Lotto Corner is located?" The girl answers back" Its located in Minami Odori of Miare City" however Satoshi was still confused and he asked her again" Minami Odori?" The girl then takes out and hands a map of the whole Miare City to him, she answers back" Here why don't you try to use this map?" Satoshi gladly accepts the map and just said" Thanks, with this I can get to the lotto corner in no time" The girl answers back" No problem I can be approached anytime if you are willing to" Satoshi only responded" Well I guess I need to get going and thanks again for the map" As Satoshi was about to leave, the girl shouted" My name is Premier, and you?" and Satoshi answers back shouting" Satoshi is my name" The girl smiled after hearing Satoshi's name, as for Satoshi he continued on his way to Minami Odori".

Premier's POV:

Well he looks somehow interesting. Until we meet again trainer.

_Arriving at Minami Odori in Miare City_

With the help of the map given by Premier, Satoshi was able to arrive at Minami Odori within a few minutes. He exclaimed" Alright, let's find that Miare Lotto Corner" as the yellow rodent responded only to its excitement with" Pika- pika".

_Front of Miare Lotto Corner_

Satoshi exclaimed" Alright this is it, let's go Pikachu" as usual Pikachu responded happily with" Pika-pika" He then enters the automatic opening and closing doors as he makes his way to the one manging the lotto. The girl smiles at him then she tries to speak up as Satoshi gets closer to her" My name is Britney, Welcome to Miare Lotto Corner. Would you like to participate in today's lotto?" Satoshi answers back with a positive" Yes", Britney nodded and answers him back" Very well then we'll start our lottery for today. Let's see our winning lottery number for today is 70534, now let's try to take a look on how many numbers match with our lottery for today" She continues speaking while she smiles at him" Congratulations, trainer, You have perfectly match your numbers with our lottery for today. In commemoration of matching today's lottery. Please accept this item as your reward" Britney tries to show a violet ball with a letter M and hands it to Satoshi. She continues speaking" This is the Master Ball, it is the best ball for catching a pokemon without fail. Since you manage to win today's lottery, we recommend you to participate in tomorrow's lottery where one free mater ball will be given if you happen to match all numbers on tomorrow's lottery" Satoshi then goes hyped up after he hears there will be a master ball again for tomorrow, he said" Sure, I would love to participate". She answers back" Very well, your name please" Satoshi answers back" Satoshi" as for Britney she answers back" Satoshi, you are now registered for tomorrow's lottery" He answers back" I understand. Then I'll be taking my leave for today" Satoshi continues" See you tomorrow" as for Britney she nodded and answers back" See you tomorrow, Satoshi". With that Satoshi left the lotto corner, however his mind was still wondering what he plans to do as he holds the master ball in his hands.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**I wonder what I plan to do with this master ball. Maybe I'll use it to catch a legendary. But for now I think I'll just keep it in my bag.**

With that Satoshi puts the master ball in his bag, however he suddenly feels tired and yawns at the same time, he just said" I think I'll just go to Hotel Richissime and call it for the night" He continued as he sounds sleepy" Let's go Pikachu" as for Pikachu he only nodded and both of them headed back to Kita Odori for Hotel Richissime.

_The next day_

Satoshi stretches his arms while he looks at the window view from the city, he said" Rise and Shine Kalos, here comes Satoshi". With that he hurries rushing on his way outside the hotel, then he exclaimed" Let's go Pikachu" as his yellow rodent answered back with" Pika-pika" however Satoshi can't think of any place to go ,then he remembers what Platane told him earlier.

_Flashback from chapter 2_

_Platane said to Satoshi" Come visit my lab anytime"_

With that he said" Alright, let's go Pikachu to the Pokemon Lab" as for Pikachu he nodded. As Satoshi was searching for the Pokemon Lab, Sana met him again suddenly she jumps at him as she kinds of hugs him through his waist exclaiming" Satoshi". Satoshi surprisedly answered back" Sana, when did you come to the city". Sana answers back" Uh, me. I think I came yesterday", he answers back" I see" but then he suddenly exclaimed" Oh no, I totally forgot I should be visiting a place then I'll see you later". Sana was shocked on Satoshi's reaction, she just said" Satoshi?" As for Satoshi he quickly rushes to Miare Lotto Corner.

_Arriving again at Miare Lotto Corner_

Satoshi shouted" I'm sorry, I'm late" as for Britney she answers back" Satoshi? No, its fine come on up" while Satoshi nodded. Britney then questions him again" Then Satoshi are you ready to win today's lottery" as usual Satoshi nodded back. She continues" Very well, then we will be starting the lottery for today. The winning number for today's lottery is 36582. Now let's see how many numbers matches you from today's lottery"

_Few minutes later_

Britney surprisely said back to him" Oh my, this isn't what I'm expecting. Satoshi it looks like you've match all your numbers for today's lottery. As usual your prize for matching all numbers is a master ball but as promised for today's event since you managed to match all numbers for today's lottery, I present you another master ball. You now have two master balls but in total you now have three master balls" Satoshi answers back happily" Wow, I can't believe I won again in today's lottery, I somehow feel like I'm dreaming" Britney answers back" No, what you are seeing is all true, you really have won a master ball. But let me remind you, use your master balls wisely don't throw them on a pokemon you didn't wish to catch" as for Satoshi he nodded and answered back" I understand, thank you Britney". She then hands the two master balls to Satoshi and just said" Well then, good luck Satoshi. May luck bless you throughout your journey" as for Satoshi he receives the master balls with both hand and responded" Yeah, thank you Britney. Well then I need to get going, see you" as for Britney he waves her hands while she smiles at him and said" Come again if you feel to" Afterwards Satoshi left the lotto corner, and exclaimed" Now let's head to the Pokemon Lab".

Satoshi puts his two master balls in his bag before he continues all the way to the Pokemon Lab. As Satoshi was now on his way to the Pokemon Lab, he takes out again the map given by Premier. He then tries to analyze the map again while he matches the city. Suddenly he exclaimed" This is it, the Pokemon Lab. I'm sure since it has a Pokemon logo on it". With that he excitedly rushes to the front door of Pokemon Lab.

_Inside the Pokemon Laboratory_

As Satoshi enters the lab, he exclaimed" Professor Platane, are you in there?" When suddenly a female trainer in black dress topped with a red skirt and a pink fedora hat showed up before him. Satoshi exclaimed" Serena?" Serena answers back" Oh it's you Satoshi, Come on in Platane is upstairs" however when Serena and Satoshi was about to went upstairs, Platane said" Oh, it's you. Satoshi and Serena good to see you two here" then the door opens when Sana jumps at Satoshi as she ended up hugging him and exclaimed" Satoshi, I've been looking for you everywhere. Good thing I found you", the hugging somehow made Serena jealous a bit and let her think

**Serena's POV:**

**Is she Satoshi's girlfriend of some sort. No that's not possible, just calm down Serena.**

Satoshi then answers back" Sana, you don't have to go that far hugging me" as for Sana she let go of her hug and just said" Oh sorry Satoshi, I guess I just done it by accident" while Satoshi answers back" No, its fine" Platane smiles at the three trainers and said" Well I'm glad you three are getting along to know each other. Well then I shall give you a background about the mystery that lies in this region?" Satoshi exclaimed" Cool, what is it Professor?" Platane explains" Well to tell you the truth there is a new evolution that was revealed to pokemons, it is called mega evolution" Serena answers back" I see, but how do mega evolutions happen" He continues" From what I know, mega evolutions needed a mega stone and a mega item. That mega item could be a mega bracelet or a mega charm. The mega charm was said to be owned by the Kalos Champion in this region although I still can't reveal who has the charm and for the mega bracelet it will be given by Koruni, the third gym leader in this region, if you defeat her and she thinks that you can be a pokemon trainer that can be rely on, she will give you the mega bracelet" Sana answers back" Oh, that's how it is" Platane continued" In order for a pokemon to mega evolve, basically three items are required- one is a mega bracelet or mega charm, second is a mega stone that is needed for the pokemon to evolve and last is you got to have a strong friendship and trust needed to let your pokemon mega evolve but from what I know there were only few pokemons that can mega evolve. Well I'm sure you'll get to meet them through your journey".

Satoshi answers back" Wow, that mega evolution really sounds cool, Serena added" That's how I also think" Platane reminded the three trainers" Oh before you start your journey, I recommend you to pick a starter pokemon before you begin travelling through the region. Alright Harimaron, Fokko and Keromatsu come on out". All three pokemon then came out with its own cry. Serena was amazed with the pokemons and said" Wow, they all look cute to me" as for Sana she said" I think I like the green one".

Platane then explains the three starters for the trainers" The first one is Harimaron, it is a grass type. Next is Fokko, the fire type and last is Keromatsu, the water type. Please choose whatever pokemon you wish to take".

Serena exclaimed" I think I'll go with Fokko since it's cute". Sana responded" Maybe I'll go with Harimaron" as for Satoshi he said" Then I guess I take Keromatsu".

With all the three starters claimed by the trainers, Platane reminded them" Oh and this before you start your journey, you'll be needing this" He then hands Satoshi, Serena and Sana a device, he explains" It's actually called a Pokedex, it will record all pokemons you have seen and caught so far and also this the Pokenav it will serve as your town map and also information about the trainers you encounter so far".

All three said in unison" Thanks Professor" as for Platane he reminded them again" Well then you can now begin your journey. Satoshi, Serena and Sana, I'm counting on you. Go complete the pokedex for my sake, very well trainers you're off to go and remember to cherish each pokemon battle you have encountered either win or lose".

All three again said in unison" Thanks Professor" after that Serena, Satoshi and Sana all head to their respective paths. Sana told Satoshi and Serena" Well, I think I'll go to Meisui Town. Then I'll see you later".

Serena and Satoshi waves goodbye at Sana as she first runs off on her way to Meisui Town. Satoshi told Serena" Well then I also need to get going" however Serena grabs Satoshi's hand and said" Wait, Satoshi" Satoshi curiously asked her back" What is it Serena?" Serena answers back" I forgot to give you these" She then hands a device to him; Satoshi curiously asked her back" Serena, what is this device?" Serena replied back" It's called an Xtransceiver. It is actually like a phone of some sort. It will alert you if there are events happening then anyone can also call you from it." Satoshi answers back" I see, Serena" as for Serena she said" Oh and take these with you". She then tossed 10 poke balls to him; Satoshi exclaim at the poke balls he received" Wow, Poke balls. Thank you, Serena". Serena only smiles back and just said" Well then, good luck Satoshi. Let's meet each other again". With that she starts to roller skate as she heads her own respective path as for Satoshi he said" Ah, let's meet again Serena." He continued" Well then I should also get going, let's go Pikachu to Meisui Town". With that he continues on his way to Meisui Town.

Back to Serena, as she was roller skating on her way in Miare City. Serena only utters herself" Satoshi, I think I like you".

**Now let's try to look at the pokemons**

**Satoshi – Pikachu(male), Keromatsu**

**Serena – Fokko**

**Sana – Harimaron**

**So have you guess what surprise did Satoshi encounter in this chapter. I bet you noticed it already;he has won perfectly twice in the lotto corner. Well it's something unexpected isn't it? Also did you notice Serena has a liking to Satoshi although she is still hiding it and Sana's liking I think is also revealed since he tries to jumps on Satoshi just like what I told you in the character plot. Oops I forgot to tell you about the girl named Premier, let me tell you she will be trainer who will be appearing in the future chapters. Nothing much is known about her.**

**Then as usual we'll be revealing the title for the next chapter**

**Chapter 4 - Meisui Town Meetup**

**Chapter 5 - Inside Hakudan Forest**

**So definitely the next chapter will be about how Satoshi, Serena and Sana will meet again in Meisui or Aquacorde. They might as well catch their very first wild pokemon if possible. If I'm not mistaken, this chapter will be a bit short so when I'll be uploading it I might include Chapter 5 . For Chapter 5 it will mostly revolve on the events inside the forest before they hit Hakudan City. So until then review and comment as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's recap what we have so far from the previous chapter, all we know is Platane tells the trainers about mega evolution and also Serena, Sana and Satoshi were given their starter pokemons. Then there were some unexpected events that happen**

**-Satoshi winning three mater balls in the lotto corner, you might be guessing if he will keep the master balls, use the master balls, or give one to Serena and Sana. Well we'll go to that in the future chapters**

**-Serena has a secret crush on Satoshi, this one is totally undeniable I'm going to focus on this part when we are halfway through the story, although one thing you can't miss is somewhere route 22 she will be participating in a rhyhorn race, hmm if she going to participate alone. Well we'll see**

**Some notes to remember: Horubii – Bunnelby**

**Zigzaguma – Zigzagoon**

**Kofukimushi – Scatterbug**

**Yayakoma - Fletchling**

**Pokemon analyzer - it will be somehow like a device that will tell the trainers how are their pokemon doing**

**Anyway moving on I'm giving you the fourth chapter for my ongoing story.**

Chapter 4 – Meisui Town Meetup

_Somewhere in between Meisui Town and Route 2_

Sana shouted" Harimaron used Vine Whip on the wild pokemon". The green spiky pokemon pull out vines from its arm and attacked the wild pokemon

Sana's pokemon analyzer said" You defeat the wild Zigzaguma and earned 16 euro. The euro will be seen in your pokemon analyzer and you can used it to buy things you want" She exclaimed" Yes, I got some money". Sana then begins to think deeply

**Sana's POV:**

**Maybe If I get to earn a lot of money, I might get to date someone I love and that someone is….**

She continued" Well, I better go to Meisui Town and relax a bit" With that she makes her way back to Meisui Town.

_Somewhere in another part of Route 2_

At this time, Satoshi's Pikachu was on its critical condition, it's about to shouted" Come on Pikachu, I know you can do it. Don't let that Horubii beat you". Pikachu nodded and he tells Pikachu" Alright Pikachu try to use Thundershock to finish this battle" The yellow rodent creates a jolt of electricity from its cheeks attacking the brown bunny back.

Satoshi was clenching his fist and he was hoping for a critical hit to end this battle

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Please I beg you for a critical hit**

He then first close his eyes as if he sees nothing then he tries to open his eyes and look at the pokemon analyzer. The pokemon analyzer announced" It was a critical hit, You defeat Horubii and earned 20 euro" He exclaimed" Yes, way to go Pikachu" as for Pikachu it exclaimed" Pika- pika". Then he was confused about the analyzer just last said" What's this euro?" The analyzer explained"Euro is the currency for your pokemon battles including wild and trainer, and since you are in the region based on the real country named France, we follow the currency that France is using at the moment" Satoshi replied" I see" after that he begins to think what to do with the euro poke.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Alright maybe I'll try to earn a lot of franc just to go for food. Yeah I think that's were I'll be using it.**

_Meisui Town_

Serena sighed" Where are Sana and Satoshi, I told them that I'll meet them here" She continued" Well not to worry, I have a Yayakoma and Kofukimushi with me. I won't worry on being lonely at all since I have pokemons beside me"

When suddenly a boy shouted" Hey Serena" , he waves his hands on Serena". Serena exclaimed" Satoshi is that you" while Satoshi answers back" Yes, it's me". Serena just sighed" Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't make it here". He answered back" I'm sorry if I happen to arrive a bit late" as for Serena she shakes her head and answers back" No, its fine"

However their fun was interrupted when another girl just shouted" Sorry if I'm late". When she saw Satoshi, she exclaimed" Satoshi" as usual she ends up jumping and hugging him. Serena was now pissed at the moment she saw her hug Satoshi tightly, Sana said" Satoshi, I thought you would gone missing" as for Satoshi he just shouted" No that's not possible and Sana stop jumping on me like that". However Serena then shouted as she tries to pull Sana away from Satoshi" Sana, won't you just let go of Satoshi. He's feeling difficult since you were hugging him tightly". Sana pouted and just answered" Ok, fine".

Satoshi ask Serena "By the way, why would you call us at this time in this town?" Serena answered back" Oh about that, I was thinking it'll be nice if we can talk with each other. Since the three of us are friends, I don't think it will be a bad idea".

Sana exclaimed" Oh I like that, then I'll get to know more about Satoshi" as for Satoshi he answered back with a drip of sweat" Is that so" however Serena asked Sana in a sassy state" Yes , yes I know Sana all you want to think is Satoshi but let me remind you he is not your toy or something, you cannot just cling onto him just for something like that" Sana answers back" But he's cool and cute to me" however Serena gets more angry and just said" Still that is still not the reason you should do that". Upon knowing Serena and Sana are somewhat jealous about Satoshi and also heating up with each other at the same time, Satoshi answers back" Take it easy you two, let's just talk this normally". Although Serena and Sana just made a scary glare on Satoshi, Satoshi only said" or not" in return.

Satoshi then tries to change the mood and just said" Oh I know why don't we travel together for now". Upon hearing Satoshi, Serena exclaimed" That's a good idea" as Sana she added" Agree" Satoshi answers back" Well then, that's settled. Oh you guys can go ahead I'll just follow ". Serena and Sana agreed as they both first leave Satoshi then they trun their back on Satoshi and said" We'll be waiting" after that they continue their way to the next route".

After Serena and Sana are gone, Satoshi goes to explore Meisui Town a bit on his own. He said" Well, I think I should go buy some healing items. It's not bad to buy a bunch of them after all". As he was about to enter a pokemart, an old man approached him and asked" Excuse me, are you a trainer?" Satoshi answers back" Yes" as for the old man he just said" Why don't you take this with you. It's a Potion it heals your pokemon when its life is sustained" Satoshi only answers back" Oh, ok then I'll take it. Thank you". After that the old man went somewhere to Asame Town while Satoshi just said" Well still I should go buy a few healing items before heading to the next route or city".

He then enters the pokemart to buy a few potions and poke ball after that he exclaimed" Alright, let's go Pikachu to where Serena and Sana are waiting" as for Pikachu he exclaimed happily with "Pika-pika".

Satoshi then makes his way to the route or city where Serena and Sana are waiting.

**Now let's try to look at the pokemons:**

**Satoshi – Pikachu(male), Keromatsu**

**Serena – Fokko, Yayakoma/ Kofukimushi(mentioned only)**

**Sana - Harimaron**

**So what have we seen so far in this chapter was their meetup ends up in a bit of a jealousy since it was all Sana's fault for bragging Satoshi. If it's not for her, then we might get to introduce more about Satoshi and Serena. Well too bad for that at least it's now interesting to know that Sana and Serena likes Satoshi on some sort. Until then review and comments as usual, and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up in a few days. This is vanilla869 signing off for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin the chapter for this story, let me tell you the error I made on chapter 3, the Pokemon Lab should be located on South Boulevard(Minami Odori) not on North Boulevard(Kita Odori) where in my story I made the Pokemon Lab reside in the North Boulevard**

**Notes to remember: Hakudan Forest – Santalune Forest**

**Yanappu – Pansage**

**Baoppu – Pansear**

**Hiyappu – Panpour**

**And then we move on to our ongoing story. Here is Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5 – Inside Hakudan Forest

Satoshi is now making his way to route 2 when a photographer approached him" Excuse me, would you like to take a picture?" Satoshi ask the photographer" Huh, who are you?" The photographer answered back" Oh sorry if I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Phil. I am a photographer for the whole Kalos region, I am usually interested on new trainers that travelled through this region" Satoshi answers back" I see, sorry I don't have an interest in taking pictures" Phil answered back" No, it's fine but I would like you to take this camera with you instead" Satoshi exclaimed" Oh wow a camera" as for Phil he answered him back" Just accept it as a reward , very well I'll leave it on your hands until then and your name please" He answers back" I'm Satoshi", the photographer answers back smiling" Oh I see Satoshi, very well" After that he heads to other route in the city as for Satoshi he just said" Well, let's continue to route 2".

_Arriving at Route 2_

Satoshi said as he approach a road sign" Route 2 is this way, it is actually called Avance Trail". He exclaimed" Oh this is it; I know Serena and Sana are somewhere here". As Satoshi was about to make his first step on the patch of grass, a girl reminded him" Stop, be careful when you approach the grass. There might be wild pokemon popping out very often" but he replied back" No, it's fine I have my Pikachu to take care of those wild pokemon with me" The girl answered back" I see, please be careful on your way" while he answered back" I will". After that Satoshi continues on his way to Route 2, through his discovery he saw Serena and Sana's shadow. He exclaimed' oh there they are" however the pokemon analyzer flashes and said" A wild Yayakoma appear". Satoshi just answered back" Men, that was close. Oh well Pikachu let's go".

**Pikachu vs Yayakoma ( Vs screen) on the Pokemon analyzer**

Satoshi exclaimed" Pikachu used Thunder Wave". The yellow rodent creates a string of lightning and paralyzes the tiny robin".

Satoshi continued" Now Poke ball go" as he tossed a Poke ball on Yayakoma

The Poke ball flashes three times, the wild pokemon wasn't unable to break free from the poke ball which signifies Satoshi successfully capture Yayakoma.

He made that pose where he was able to capture a wild pokemon and exclaimed" Yeah, Yayakoma get" as for Pikachu it exclaimed happily with" Pika-pika".

The pokemon analyzer answered" You also received 36 euro for capturing the wild Yayakoma"

The pokedex reads: Yayakoma's data has been added to the pokedex. #661 Yayakoma – Tiny Robin pokemon. These friendly pokemon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. Despite the beauty of its lifting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.

Satoshi exclaimed" Let's continued Pikachu" as Pikachu nodded back. Both now are on their way to Sana and Serena.

As Satoshi arrives at the spot where Serena and Sana are waiting, Sana exclaims when she saw him arrived" Satoshi look I just caught a Horubii on my way". Satoshi answers back" And I just caught a Yayakoma on my way". Serena begins to think again when Satoshi said he has caught a Yayakoma.

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi , why did he capture the same pokemon that I have. Is this a coincidence?**

Serena then answers them back" Ok since Satoshi is here, shall I demonstrate to both you how to catch a pokemon" Sana and Satoshi both answered" No need for that" at the same time. Serena answers back" Ok, I'm fine with it anyway but let me remind you when you catch a wild pokemon. You should first reduce its health or inflict a status condition on it such as burn, paralyze, poison, and frozen. That will make the wild pokemon easier to catch". She continued" Oh I forgot, Sana here" as she tossed 10 pokeballs to her. Sana answered back" Thanks Serena" as for Serena she winked and answered her back" You're welcome".

**Serena's POV:**

**Sana you better watch out if try to lay a hand on Satoshi**

Satoshi exclaimed" Well what are we waiting for since we're all set let's proceed to Hakudan Forest". Both Serena and Sana nodded and they all proceed to the Hakudan Forest.

_Front of Hakudan Forest_

A youngster warned" Oops only female trainers are allowed to enter inside this forest". Satoshi angrily asked back" What do you mean by that?" Satoshi then just told Serena and Sana" You guys just go ahead and maybe I'll somehow follow" Serena then replied back and just told Sana" Ok its look we don't have a choice. Sana let's go in" She tries to look at Satoshi before she enters the forest in a depressing state. After Serena and Sana entered have successfully entered the forest, Satoshi ask the youngster" Then what do you mean female trainers can enter this forest?" The youngster answered back" Oh men, did you take it too seriously. I only said that since I want to have a pokemon battle with you. But since you are three, I have to let them enter first before I can challenge you to a pokemon battle" Satoshi shouted" Even so you shouldn't go far saying things like that. People will misunderstood you if you do that", the youngster answered back" Oh then I'm sorry about that besides you're the first person I've done a trick like that". He exclaimed" Ok whatever bring it on, your so-called pokemon battle". The youngster answered back" Then here I come".

Satoshi's pokenav read" You are being challenged by Youngster Hark. Youngster Hark sent out Zigzaguma".

With the brown raccoon out of the field, Satoshi said" Then it's my turn, Keromatsu I choose you". The blue frog comes out from its poke ball thus the battle starts.

**Keromatsu vs Zigzaguma ( VS screen) on the Pokemon analyzer**

Satoshi commanded" Keromatsu use Pound on Zigzaguma". Surprisingly, Keromatsu's pound land a critical hit on Zigzaguma as half of its life has been taken away. Hark commanded back" Zigzaguma go for Tackle", the brown raccon landed a tackle on the blue frog but not much life has been taken. Satoshi commanded again" Keromatsu let's go for Bubble". Keromatsu spits bubbles from its mouth as it attacked Zigzaguma with its life now fully taken away.

The pokemon analyzer read" You've defeated Youngster Hark and you've also won 52 euro for winning".

Hark answered" Well not bad for a trainer like you. It seems you really have potential as a trainer. And I don't think its bad if you try to explore Hakudan Forest but be warned there are a lot of bugs pokemon inside since it's a forest" He continued" And if you're lucky enough you might encounter a mega stone inside the forest" Satoshi nodded and answers back" Thank you also for the battle, then I'll be continuing on my way"

_Inside Hakudan Forest_

After that Satoshi enters Hakudan Forest, he was also able to meet up Serena and Sana in the entrance inside. Satoshi asked" You guys why did you just stop at the entrance. Don't tell me you're scared or something", Sana answers back" No, it's not that I feel that if we explore the forest together wouldn't it be more interesting" as Serena added" Sana is right, exploring is meaningless without you, Satoshi. Ever since we met you, we already consider you as a best friend to us".

Satoshi answers back" I see, and sorry if I keep you waiting" while Serena answers back" No, it's fine" Sana jumped in joy and exclaimed" Then, let's continue "The three of them continue walking inside the forest.

_Few minutes later_

Serena suddenly said" I'm sorry Satoshi, Sana. I'll be going ahead of you, I remember I still have to do something urgent" Satoshi nodded and answers" Ok, it's fine. Serena just go ahead if you need to. Sana and I will take care of everything here" Serena answers back" Ok, please be careful on your way" but she also warns Sana at the same time" You know what you'll get Sana if you try to pick on Satoshi" Sana only laugh back and said" What are you thinking, Serena. It's not like that I'll make him seduce me or something" Serena answers back" Well I don't care what you think of him, anyway just be careful you two" After that she roller skates her way outside the forest as she proceeds to Hakudan City.

After Serena has left, Satoshi exclaimed "Well Sana let's just try to do our best exploring this forest without her" as for Sana she only nodded. Meanwhile Satoshi was beginning to think deeply again

**Satoshi's POV:**

**I wonder what that urgent thing Serena is talking about. Well it's not like that I care about her.**

_Few seconds later_

Sana just said" Satoshi, I think I'll also go ahead but I promise I'll wait you at the exit of Hakudan Forest" as for Satoshi he answered back" Well that's fine with me after all I already get used to travelling alone". Sana then told him" Then I'll be going ahead" after that Sana also went on her separate ways with Satoshi

_On Sana in Hakudan Forest_

Sana shouted" Oh wow I just caught Baoppu. I wonder what I should catch next" She then tries to explore the forest again, when her pokemon analyzer flashes again and said" A wild Pikachu appear" Sana dazzled upon seeing a wild Pikachu" Oh wow, Pikachu. I got to catch this". She continued" Harimaron, I'm counting on you".

The green spiky pokemon landed on the floor with the yellow rodent thus the battle begins

_Few minutes later_

Sana just said" Ugh, why is this Pikachu hard to catch, I already lower its hp and I just keep throwing poke balls. Why won't the Pikachu go in to my poke ball?" She keeps questioning herself on how she should make Pikachu go in to the poke ball, then her mind just flash when she said" Oh, I remember maybe using a different pokemon might somehow have an advantage". Sana commanded" Harimaron switch out, Baoppu help me catch Pikachu for me".

_Few seconds later_

Sana said" Go Poke ball" at this time she was hoping that Pikachu would somehow get in. She was chanting herself" Please go in" multiple times when the poke ball flashes the third time and the pokemon unable to break free which signifies that Pikachu has been successfully caught. Sana shouted in delight" Yes, I finally caught Pikachu" She continues" Now, let' see the genders of the pokemon so far" She then tries to analyze the genders in her pokemon, she said" Ok harimaron is female, baoppu is male, horubii is male and Pikachu is female" Then suddenly she tries to think again

**Sana's POV:**

**Didn't I just heard Satoshi's Pikachu was a male, and mine is female. Oh this is interesting**

After Sana caught Pikachu, she said" Well, I'll just wait on the exit of this forest" With that she waits for Satoshi to arrive at the exit of the forest

_Back to Satoshi_

When Satoshi was exploring the forest he was suddenly surprised when a piece of light flickers on the ground. He curiously approach it when the pokenav reads" You received a Heracronite" Satoshi picks it up and puts it in his backpack and said" Well, let's continue".

_Minutes later_

Satoshi exclaimed" Yeah I caught a Yanappu" He continued" Let's see how many trainers I've encountered" He tries analyzing the pokenav and answers" Ok 3 youngsters so far". Satoshi then continues his way inside the forest

_Let's go to Serena for a bit_

Serena said" Ok I have a female Yayakoma, female Fokko , female Kofukimushi and a male Hiyappu so far". She continued" Wow that was surprising, I never thought that I will beat Viola that easily" She then begins to think on how his rival is doing at the moment

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi I hope you're doing fine**

_Back to Satoshi_

Sally commanded" Pikachu go for Quick Attack" as for Satoshi he commanded" Counter that attack and use Agility, then go for Quick Attack" Since Satoshi's Pikachu was quicker, it totally evaded Sally's Pikachu.

The pokemon analyzer read" You've defeated Lass Sally and you've also won 142 euro for winning".

Sally said" Well, that was a nice battle. I really love Pikachu to tell you the truth" as for Satoshi he answers back with a sweat drip on his face" Is that so?" After defeating Sally when he was about to make his way to Sana, the pokenav reads" You've found an antidote" Satoshi the picks up the antidote before he continues to make his way to Sana.

When Satoshi arrives to the exit door where Sana is waiting, he exclaim" Sana, you know I was about to tell you a lot of interesting events happen to me when I explore the forest", she asked back" Really then what did you find?" Satoshi answers back" I managed to caught some wild pokemon , got to earn a huge amount of franc, and also got to pick up a few items". Sana answers back happily" That's great, I'm glad you're enjoying your journey" however then she begins to feel sad a bit" Satoshi, to tell you the truth , here onwards we are going separate routes" Satoshi answers back" It's fine, I'm used to it" He continues" Oh by the way, Sana before you leave let's compare the franc we earn so far" Sana exclaimed" Great idea" Satoshi continues" Then you go first" as Sana answers back immediately" No you go first". He answers back" No you go, ladies first remember?" while Sana nodded and answer back" Ok, then I'll go first. Let's see". She then tries to analyze the pokenav before she answers. She continued" 3423 euro" while Satoshi answers back" Mine its 3756 euro". Sana told Satoshi" Wow, you managed to pick that much, I'm really happy to have a friend that I can trust" Satoshi answers her back" I always care for the people whom I meet through the journey" as for Sana she answers back" I see, then I'll be continuing the journey myself. Catch you later Satoshi". Satoshi answers back" Yeah, see you later Sana". With that Sana went ahead of Satoshi as she exits the forest while Satoshi follows in a few minutes after her and said" Let's go Pikachu our first gym battle is over there "while Pikachu exclaimed as usual with "Pika-pika". Satoshi then continues the journey alone to route 3 known as Ouvert Way before he reaches Hakudan City where his first gym battle will take place.

_Back to Serena_

Serena said" Wow 7258 euro, this is too much for me. I wonder what I'm going to do with this" She then begins to think

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi I think I'm going to buy you a lot of clothes when we get to Miare City.**

She giggles with herself while she thinks of him as she sits near a bench in route 22 also known as Detourner Way.

**Now let's try to look at the pokemons:**

**Satoshi – Pikachu(male), Yayakoma, Yanappu, Keromatsu**

**Serena – Fokko(female), Yayakoma(female), Kofukimushi(female), Hiyappu(male)**

**Sana- Harimaron(female), Horubii(male), Baoppu(male), Pikachu(female)**

**And some information on the items**

**Satoshi received an antidote and a Heracronite. Potion on chapter 4**

**The money that each trainer has at the moment**

**Satoshi – 3756 euro**

**Serena – 7258 euro**

**Sana – 3423 euro**

**So what we have so far is I think we all know what that urgent thing Serena is talking about actually it is about her very first gym battle and also I think I also mention at the end that there was a hint on this chapter on how she thinks of him, it implies that she likes him more than as a close friend. Another thing what's interesting in this chapter is Sana was able to caught a wild female Pikachu and she also knows that Satoshi has a male Pikachu. You think she will be planning something on the Pikachu, we'll get through that eventually**

**And as usual I'll be revealing the titles for the next chapter where in this case I'll be revealing 2 titles since the seventh chapter seems to be interesting**

**Chapter 6 – Hakudan Gym Battle: Satoshi vs Viola**

**Chapter 7 – Serena and The Exciting Sihorn Race**

**So what we know so far on chapter 6 it will be mostly about the gym battle as for chapter 7 the event is based on route 22 where in the games, it stated that there is a sihorn/rhyhorn track. And what makes it exciting it's because it's a couple sihorn race, You think that Serena will invite Satoshi to join her well that's something possible. Until then review and comments as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start chapter 6, I'm asking you guys to all my favorites and followers should I create a poll on what Satoshi plans to do with his masterball. PM me if you agree that I should do one.**

**And some notes to remember: Ametama – Surskit**

**Zigzaguma – Zigzagoon**

**Kamonegi – Farfetch'd**

**Hakudan City – Santalune City**

**So after all those notes and suggestions, let's now move on to chapter 6.**

Chapter 6 – Hakudan Gym Battle – Satoshi vs Viola

Previously on our story, Sana and Serena left Satoshi alone to continue on his journey for various reasons. Meanwhile Satoshi is in the middle of route 3 also known as Ouvert Way, as he was walking through his way to Hakudan City when suddenly his stomach starts to grumble.

Satoshi whined a little" I'm hungry, is there any place where I can get food?"

He then starts to check his money that he earned, he tells himself" Yeah, I even managed to get this huge amount of money although I can't find a good place to eat".

"Where can I have food to eat" Satoshi cried when suddenly a lady with a camera approached him" Is there anything I can help you?"

He whined again" I want a food to eat but I can't find any place nearby".

The lady smiled and answered back as she points the way to Hakudan City at the same time" Don't worry about that, just go straight ahead of this route and eventually you'll reach Hakudan City. Inside that city there will be some cafeteria for you to eat".

Satoshi answered back as he was engulfed in excitement" Really, thanks you're a life savior".

The lady smiled and told him" By the way, are you a trainer?"

He answered back" Yes, I am. Oh I forgot my name is Satoshi and this is my partner Pikachu. We are here in Kalos region to compete for the Pokemon League".

The lady answered back" I see, well Satoshi good luck on your journey". Then she starts to introduce herself" My name is Viola and I am the gym leader of Hakudan City. I'll be waiting for your challenge at the gym, Satoshi. Well then I wish you good luck, I'll see you later inside the gym".

After that Viola leaves Satoshi as she continues proceeding to Hakudan City.

As for Satoshi he exclaimed" Did you hear that Pikachu we are about to have our very first gym battle. I really can't wait for it. Alright let's go Pikachu ".

Pikachu exclaimed" Pika-Pika".

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Just you wait Viola, we're almost there to Hakudan City and I'm definitely going to defeat you and get that very first badge.**

_Reaching Hakudan City_

As Satoshi arrived at Hakudan City, he exclaimed" Look Pikachu, we're finally here at Hakudan City".

He continued" But first we should try to eat something before we proceed with our gym battle".

Since Satoshi was already on the verge of dying in hunger, he quickly proceeds to Hakudan Café where various foods and drinks awaits him.

_Inside Hakudan Café_

Satoshi exclaimed as he munches on his food and sips on his drink" Wow, the food really tastes good".

The maid approached him as she smiles at him" I'm glad you're enjoying the food but it's a shame that we didn't get that much customers for today".

He answered back as if he was still enjoying his food and drinks" No, its fine at least what matters is the food and drink tastes good. Then I'm sure you'll be able to attract more customers".

The maid answered back" Thanks for your compliments. By the way, I'm Spring and I work as a part timer here".

He told her as he stops munching on his food" And I'm Satoshi".

The maid answered back" Well then Satoshi please enjoy your food and drinks and I hope you'll come to visit again. I shall return to my designated area".

After that the maid returns to her designated area, as for Satoshi he continues with his food and drinks.

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi exclaimed" Ah, I'm full. Alright, Pikachu let's head to Hakudan Gym for our first battle" while the yellow rodent added" Pika-pika".

After that Satoshi continues on his way to Hakudan Gym where his first gym battle awaits.

However as he was about to enter the gym, a girl in roller skates blocks him the path

Satoshi shouted at her" Hey you, would you move out on the door you are standing, you're blocking the way".

The girl answered back in a proud manner" Huh, you mean me? Why should I move out to a person like you?"

Satoshi answers back as if he was already frustrated" Just move out will you; I need to get my hands on my first gym badge".

The girl answered back" Oh I see, sorry if I happen to block your way. Well then before I gave you the privilege to enter this door. How about you defeat me in a pokemon battle and if you win I might let you in?"

Satoshi answers back as if he was on-fire" You're on, I'll definitely defeat you then I can get my hands on Viola".

The roller skating girl grinned "Well let's see if you can defeat me".

Satoshi's pokenav starts to read" You are being challenged by Roller Skater Rinka; Roller Skater Rinka sent out Zigzaguma".

With that the brown raccoon was sent out to the field as for Satoshi he commanded" Then Pikachu I'll leave it on your hands, let's finish this battle as quick as possible".

**Pikachu vs Zigzaguma ( Vs screen in the pokemon analyzer)**

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu used Agility" while the yellow rodent starts to speed up, as for Rinka she commanded" Zigzaguma used Tackle" however it seems that Pikachu was faster due to its Agility attack then he continue commanded" Go for Quick Attack" as for Rinka she commande back" Zigzaguma try to dodge the attack". The brown raccoon managed to dodge Pikachu's attack however Satoshi commanded" Now use Electro Ball" at the same time.

The yellow rodent starts to create a massive electric ball and hurls it on the brown raccoon in which it doesn't even manage to dodge not even a bit as it signals its defeat.

The pokemon analyzer read" You have defeated Roller Skater Rinka; You also got 416 euro for winning".

Rinka nodded and answered back" Indeed you have the skills to challenge the gym leader"; she continued" Well as promised I'll let you enter the gym since you managed to win against me".

With that Rinka stays out from the door of the gym as she stands on the side allowing Satoshi to enter the gym.

Satoshi exclaimed" Thanks, Rinka" however as he was about to enter the gym she told him" Uh, before I forgot why don't you take these?"

As Rinka tossed a pair of things to Satoshi's hands while he stares at it, she explains" It's actually a pair of roller skates, I'm sure you might be needing it throughout the journey so I'm giving it to you as a gift for beating me. You can try to use it if you feel to".

Satoshi nodded and accepts the pair of roller skates as he once again said" Thanks" before he continues to enter the gym.

As for Rinka she nodded and told herself" Well then Satoshi go defeat Viola" as she skates her way outside Hakudan City.

_Inside Hakudan Gym_

As Satoshi enters the gym, he was fascinated with the gym structure since the gym was composed of various painting on bug pokemons hung on the walls.

He exclaimed as he tries to look on the painting" Wow, Pikachu look at the paintings. There are some pokemons that we have previously encountered".

As he was looking on the paintings, a man approached and asked him" Excuse me are you a challenger perhaps?"

Satoshi answered back" Uh yes, I'm here actually to challenge for my first gym badge".

The man answered back" Well, let me show you the way to gym leader Viola".

Then Satoshi follows the man to a path to the gym leader, the man told and instructed him" OK, this is it. You need to make your way navigating to the spider web maze, don't worry it's not that hard if you find a pattern for it".

He nodded back as the man told him" Well then, good luck challenger".

Meanwhile Satoshi takes his first step on the maze, he was frightened a bit since he think that he might fall although he managed to pretend himself acting cool and just said" I can do this".

Through navigating in various paths of the maze, he was able to land in front of Viola.

Viola said as she takes a snapshot of Satoshi and Pikachu" That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory… They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!"

Satoshi exclaimed" Bring it on Viola"

Then the battlefield begins to light up in a flashing lime color; thus their battle begins.

The pokemon analyzer read" You are being challenged by Leader Viola; Leader Viola sent out Ametama".

The blue pond skater lands on the field as Satoshi exclaimed" Yayakoma, I'm counting on you".

The tiny robin pops out from its poke ball as it lands on the air with that the battle between the challenger and gym leader begins.

Satoshi vs Viola (That VS Screen)

Satoshi commanded first" Yayakoma use Agility" as for Viola she commanded" Ametama let's go for Ice Beam".

The tiny robin begins to speed up as it flies toward the blue pond skater as for the pond skater it releases a white beam from its mouth.

He commanded back" Yayakoma try to dodge Ametama's attack as much as possible then try to go for Peck".

The tiny robin continues its way to the pond skater as the pond skater still continue to release Ice Beam from its mouth as Yayakoma continues dodging it.

As Yayakoma able to hit Ametama with the Peck attack, the pond skater seems to get hurt a bit however Viola managed to use a Potion in which Ametama recovers its sustained damage.

Satoshi said as if he was surprised" What? Ametama was not damaged that badly?"

Viola told him" It looks like you still got a lot to learn about Pokemon battle, Ametama try to use Sticky Web on Yayakoma".

With that the pond skater spurts out a spider web and tries to shoot it at the flying bird as for Satoshi he commanded" Yayakoma, get out of that Sticky Web and try to use Razor Wind".

While Yayakoma try to use its wings to whip out a strong force of wind as it targets the blue pond skater in which the blue skater didn't managed to dodge or attack back.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" Leader Viola is about sent out Vivillon. Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

Satoshi taps his analyzer no in which the gym leader successfully sent out Vivillon.

The beautiful pink butterfly lands on the field, Satoshi exclaimed as he tries to look on the pokemon" Wow, it's really pretty".

Viola responded" If you managed to defeat Vivillon then you're all set for your first gym badge".

Satoshi nodded as Viola first commanded" Vivillon used Infestation".

The butterfly suddenly releases a swirling black move and hurls it on Yayakoma , as the tiny robin somehow seems to get trapped in a vortex.

Satoshi cried" No, Yayakoma".

Viola explained" The infestation will keep on infecting the other pokemon until its life is gone".

Satoshi clenched his fist in anger and commanded back" Yayakoma try to use your best Razor Wind to defeat Vivillon".

Even though the tiny robin was hurt from Vivillon's attack, it still manages to tries its best to send out a strong wind whipping against the butterfly.

However Vivillon's life hasn't been fully taken as it still tries to hang for a tiny piece of life in which Viola successfully manage to use another Potion.

Satoshi angrily told himself" Not again" as he looks on the butterfly regaining its health.

He commanded again" Yayakoma let's go for Steel Wing" luckily God was on his side as he managed to put a critical hit on Vivillon fainting the pink butterfly.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to read" You defeated Leader Viola and you also won 3840 euro for winning".

Viola said after she was defeated" "Young Trainer, you… No, it wasn't you alone. You and yourYayakoma have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic!"

She then tries to show a badge that proves Satoshi's defeat" Satoshi I didn't expect that you will manage to beat me. In honor of your victory, I present you the Bug Badge".

She then hands the badge to Satoshi in which he exclaimed while as well doing the pose as he gets a badge from a gym leader" Alright, Bug Badge get".

Viola continues explaining" With that Bug Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 30 will listen to your orders in battle… Yup, even if you get them from trades! And here! This TM commemorates your win against a pro photographer like me."

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer reads" Obtained the TM Infestation from Viola".

She continues explaining"Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle! ".

Satoshi told her back" Thanks Viola for helping me earlier if it wasn't for you, I would have been already dying of hunger".

She answers back smiling" No it's fine and I'm glad you manage to find the food and drinks that you want"; she continues" OK, now since you have your very first gym badge . You are now on your way to your second gym badge which might be somewhere in Shoyo City; she reminded" Check your map if you have difficulty finding the place".

Satoshi exclaimed" Thanks again Viola", after that he makes his way exiting the gym.

However when he was on his way to the exit, the same man earlier approached him" And look you have your very first gym badge. I'm so proud of you, young man. Then will you also take these with you as a special gift from me?"

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer reads" Obtained a Cherish Ball".

The man continued" Well then good luck on your succeeding Pokemon battles" after that he returns to the innermost of the gym as Satoshi successfully exits the gym.

Satoshi exclaimed" OK now that we have our first gym badge, why don't I try to explore the city once more before I leave. Right ,Pikachu?"

Pikachu happily answered" Pika-pika".

Then he continues to explore Hakudan City as he tries to enter a house, when a hiker approached him" Say do you have a Horubii? Do you want to trade it with my Kamonegi?"

Satoshi answered back" Uh sorry I don't have Horubii?"

The hiker disappointingly answered back" Well is that so?"' he continued" But if you managed to get a Horubii, come back and trade it with my Kamonegi?"

He answered back as he shows a thumbs-up sign" You bet" after that he exits the house as he tries to enter another house.

As he enters another house, he found a item lying on the ground in which he approaches it

Satoshi's pokenav reads" You have found a Super Potion" then he picks up the item and puts it in his bag.

Then he approaches a man and talks to him" Oh you must be a trainer, then why don't you accept these"

Satoshi's pokenav begins to read" Obtained a Great Ball".

With that he puts the ball on his bag as he exits the house at the same time.

He exclaimed" Ok now where to go?" as he was about to check his map on his Pokenav. The Xtransceiver begins to beep.

Satoshi then tries to check the Xtransceiver in which he found out his rival was calling him.

" Satoshi, it's me Serena. Have you claim your first gym badge?" Serena asked form the device.

"He nodded as Serena answers back" Oh I see well that's good for you. Anyway I have something to tell you, just come here to route 22 and I'll tell you what's going on?"

He nodded as she answers back" Then I'll be hunging up". With that the Xtransceiver ended.

After Serena's call he begins to wonder on what her rival is going to tell him.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**I'm not sure what Serena wants to tell me? A pokemon battle or something I don't know.**

Satoshi exclaims" Let's go Pikachu to Route 22" as Pikachu nodded in agreement while both of them heads to route 22 where his rival is waiting.

**Now let's try to look at the pokemons, since Satoshi was only mention I will only list his pokemons as for Serena and Sana their pokemon roster remains unchanged in the meantime.**

**Satoshi – Pikachu(male), Yayakoma, Yanappu, Keromatsu**

**And also I'll be listing their attacks where in this case the pokemon attacks will exceed the limitation of 4.**

**Satoshi's Pikachu – Agility, Quick Attack, Thundershock, Electro Ball**

**Satoshi's Yayakoma – Steel Wing, Peck, Agility, Razor Wind**

**Viola's Ametama- Ice Beam, Sticky Web, [Water Sport, Bubble- not used]**

**Viola's Vivillon – Infestation [ Gust, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder – not used]**

**Some information on the items**

**Satoshi received a Super Potion, Great Ball, Cherish Ball and a pair of Roller Skates**

**The money received by Satoshi**

**9655 euros ( the other euro came from some trainer that I didn't mention)**

**So we got some sort of a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but I'm sure you all know what will happen next based on the title I gave. Yes the awaiting Sihorn race will be covered in the next chapter, its going to be an interesting one. So until then review and comments as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So today's chapter we will have the exciting sihorn race but before we begin, let me ask you something about the previous chapter, so Satoshi received a camera from the photographer. What do you think he will do with the camera, will he have a picture with his rival Serena. Well if he does, that will be one interesting part to see.**

**Notes to remember : Ganpi – Wikstrom**

**Pachira – Malva**

**Draceana – Drasna**

**Mikan – Jasmine**

**Carnet – Diantha**

******Nyaromo - Poliwag**

**So without further ado, let me give you the seventh chapter of my ongoing story.**

Chapter 7 - Serena and The Exciting Sihorn Race

Satoshi was about to leave Hakudan City after he had claimed his very first gym badge in the Kalos Region as he was being called by his rival Serena on the Xtransceiver.

His mind was actually wondering what was the purpose of his rival calling him however he just go to the route with what his rival wants to say and hoping that it could be somewhat interesting.

Satoshi exclaimed" Let's go Pikachu to Route 22" while his yellow rodent nodded in agreement.

As he was about to take his first step to that route, he suddenly said" Oh, I forgot the roller skates that Rinka gave me. It might be cool when I put them on while I am running".

With that he equips himself with a pair of roller skates before continuing to Route 22. As he was skating from Hakudan City on his way to Route 22, he found a road sign written with Route 22 – Detourner Way in it.

Satoshi exclaimed bursting in excitement" Alright, I'm almost there" as he continues to skate his way to the spot where his rival was waiting.

When he reaches the spot where his rival was waiting, Serena was actually sitting on the bench waiting for someone to arrive as she was looking on the floor.

Satoshi told to himself" Oh there's Serena but first I got to keep these roller skates or else I don't know what she will think of it".

After Satoshi kept his pair of roller skates before he approaches his rival, he shouted" Hey Serena".

Serena tries to look back at the person calling her name and she found out it was her rival and close friend Satoshi calling her, she answers back" Satoshi?".

Satoshi told her" I'm sorry if I kept you waiting" however Serena shakes her head and told him" No, it's fine. It's not a big deal anyway".

He then ask her" Oh yeah Serena why did you call me out here? If I recall correctly you want to say something right?"

Serena then told him" Oh about that I was wondering if you would like to participate in the upcoming Sihorn race"

Satoshi answers back" Uh, is that all you want to say. Sorry I'm not interested in something like that; well I better get going" however he was stopped as Serena grabs his hand.

He only answers back" Serena?"

Serena told him" Uh, you know it might be a good experience for you if you try this kind of racing".

He answers back" But I told you I'm not interested in those kind of racing".

Serena added" I heard there will be a good prize if you manage to win first place so I think you should give it a try even if you are not interested".

Satoshi answers back" Serena, you don't understand do you? I told you I don't have time for something like this and even if there is a prize I think it is only a crappy prize that is why just let me stay out on this will you".

However Serena shouts at him" Please, Satoshi even just only for this once. I promise you after this I won't be asking more like this again"; she continued as she was about to cry" That is why please give me this chance won't you?"

After Satoshi seeing his rival Serena was about to cry, he told her" It's not like I can refuse you anymore right? And besides I think you're right, there is nothing bad when I try this upcoming Sihorn race".

Serena becomes happy to herself after Satoshi has accept her offer, she only told him" Thank you Satoshi".

After a thanks from his rival, Satoshi begins to think somewhat different on his mind like if there was something really bugging him.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Serena it looks like we have met somewhere before although I can't remember the exact location. Can I try to ask her maybe she will recall. No I don't think this is the right time asking this, maybe it would be better if I try to ask her some other day.**

Satoshi asked her" So what about this Sihorn racing and when will this event start?"

Serena explains" The Sihorn race is actually an event held in Kalos once a year, for this year it will be scheduled 2 days from now. However what makes it special this year they will be holding a couple Sihorn race instead of the normal single race. The winner of the race will receive a trophy and also gets his/her picture form this race posted on the Miare Museum".

Satoshi answers back" I see, then if it's a couple race then that means".

Serena exclaimed" Yes, it's either a combination of two males or females or it can be a male and female one. In this case you and I will be partners for this race".

Satoshi answers back" Then that means you and me will be riding the Sihorn together for this race" while she answers back" Yes, that's exactly what I am saying".

He answers back with a dripping sweat from his head" I see"

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Wait this is bad, Serena and I riding a Sihorn together. Won't this mean she is getting her chance trying to get closer to me. No this is definitely bad; I must act normally when I'm with her.**

Satoshi asked her" So Serena were you telling me that you already had planned this from the start before telling me?"

Serena answers back" Well I think yes"; she continued" But don't worry about it, no matter what we'll definitely win this race".

He asked her" And why do you think that was something possible?"

Serena explains " Satoshi, I forgot to tell you about this. Actually the truth is I have been a Sihorn racing champion for more than 6 years so I say we have an advantage to win".

He answers back while he asked her again" I see, then Serena how did you get involved in this so called Sihorn racing?"

She answers back explaining to him" Oh sorry if I forgot to tell you about that, ever since I was a kid when I started from this region, my mom was the one who taught me about Sihorn racing. Every day she trains me in our home even if there is a bad weather conditions that arise throughout the day".

Satoshi answers back" I see, then Serena are you going to show me things needed for the Sihorn racing?"

Serena tries to winks at him while she answers back" Sure, just leave this to me" she continues" First,I'll show you the size of the Sihorn race track. Follow me".

As Serena shows the race track, Satoshi exclaimed" Wow, its big" upon seeing the track.

She continued explaining" Then we need to change the outfit needed for the Sihorn racing, come I'll show you the way".

Satoshi follows Serena to the room where the outfits were displayed, he exclaimed" Wow, those outfits. I think somehow they looked cool".

She told him" Oh yeah Satoshi let's change to our racing outfit shall we?" while Satoshi nodded and both of them go to their respective room on changing their outfit".

_Few minutes later_

As Serena comes out from her changing room, she exclaimed" Satoshi, are you done changing?" while he answers back" No, not yet. I think I had a hard time putting on the outfit".

Serena reminded him" Satoshi, are you sure about the size of your outfit? Try to check the size of your outfit if it really fits you".

He answers back" Easy for you to say".

She answers back" Well, I'll just wait outside until you finish changing" while Satoshi answers back" Sure, I promise I'll be outside in a few minutes".

After that Serena waits outside the changing room while Satoshi continues on changing his outfit.

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi shouted as he was running outside where his rival was waiting" Sorry for the wait, Serena" however he was stunned with her outfit and her looks and same thing for Serena as she was also stunned with the outfit of her rival and it was also the first time she saw Satoshi without a hat.

Serena actually had a ribbon in her hair instead of her normal hairdo; she also wears a pink racing outfit while Satoshi wears a blue racing outfit without his usual red hat.

Satoshi praises her" You actually look good on your outfit, how about me?"

Serena compliments" Thank you Satoshi; actually you also look good on yours too and I think I kind of like it better when you don't wear the hat".

He answers back" I see, thank you Serena"; he asked her" Serena, can you show me what do I need for this Sihorn racing?"

Serena ordered him" Satoshi, follow me" while he follows her as he was being told.

She led him to a barn full of Sihorns; she answers him" Please choose your Sihorn that you want to use for your training".

Satoshi nodded and tries to analyze the Sihorns; he exclaimed" Then I'll pick this one".

Serena answers back" I see Satoshi you seem to like the playful ones" while he answers back" Is that so? I'm kind of not sure what I picked, I just pick randomly"

She answers back" Well never mind it's not that I care about what you pick, anyway let's start with the Sihorn training".

Satoshi asked in a very nervous manner" Uh, Serena would you mind showing me how to ride a Sihorn?"

Serena answers back" Sure, Satoshi you haven't ride a Sihorn yet in your past journeys am I right?"

He nodded while she answers back" No problem, just leave it to me".

Serena then first take a deep breath before she demonstrates to him" First you need to prop your foot on the Sihorn and use momentum to haul yourself up so basically what I'm trying to say is try to put your foot on the Sihorn then use it to climb yourself up to the Sihorn you are riding".

So with that Satoshi follows landing his foot on the Sihorn as he climb the Sihorn. What was surprising here is he didn't even fall once he climbs up.

Satoshi asked her" Am I doing it right? What's next after this?" while Serena answers back" Next try to give a light signal on the foot while you are sitting on top of the Sihorn".

With that he gives a light signal on the foot as the Sihorn started to move, Satoshi also exclaimed" Wow, Amazing" while he was on top of the Sihorn.

He asked her" How is it Serena? Am I doing great?" as for Serena she shouted" Don't talk while you are riding the Sihorn or else you'll bite your tongue".

Upon saying those words, Serena seems to remember what her mom had just told her while she was also doing the Sihorn practice.

She told herself" It looks like I'm doing a great job following my mother's advice".

_Few minutes later _

Satoshi has just finished his Sihorn training and decides that he should take a break.

Serena tosses bottled water to him while he told her" Thank you Serena".

She compliments him" Satoshi, to tell you the truth I'm really impress that you were able to learn riding the Sihorn in just a few hours of training"; she shows her a thumbs-up sign while she winks at him" Good job, Satoshi".

Satoshi nodded and answers back" Thank you Serena. By the way why don't we have a seat?"

Serena nodded and they both sit on a bench near the Sihorns.

As Satoshi and Serena were sitting on the bench, both begin to feel awkward as they are unable to face each other normally.

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi is already in front of me but why do I feel nervous when I'm with him. Why can't I just ask him if he remembers me? I mean it's something easy right. Go Serena believe in yourself. I just need to ask him.**

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Wait why I can't just ask her. I mean it's something normal anyway right? Alright I just need to face her like as usual.**

However as Serena was about to open her mouth, Satoshi ask her" Uh, Serena I just want to ask you. Did we met somewhere before?"

Serena lied" No, why do you think we met before?"

Satoshi explains" You know I think you look some kind of familiar to me. Actually I had a friend who looks somewhat like you. You know she was a friend that I helped when I was young before I start on my Pokemon journey".

Serena answers back as if she pretends that she doesn't know the friend he was talking about" I see, so what happened to this friend of yours?"

He explains" Well actually she got lost inside a forest and when I was searching for a Nyaromo. When I found her, she was also hurt on her knee at the same thing I brought somewhat of a bandage to me, in my case it was a handkerchief. I try to wrapped her knee with the handkerchief I brought with me at that time. Although even with the handkerchief wrapped on her knee, she still can't get herself to walk normally and then I told her to never give up while I hold her hand as we exit the forest. So that's all what had happened to her however if time goes by maybe I can recall more about her".

Upon the story Satoshi had bought, Serena was somewhat surprised that the story somehow resembles her.

Serena lied answering back as if she really didn't know about that story" I see so that's what happened".

He told her" You know the truth is I was thinking of her everyday, she seems as a special person to me so when I happen to meet her eye to eye someday. I promise her that I will always try to protect her".

**Serena's POV:**

**I see so Satoshi was been thinking about me everyday then that means he hasn't forget me although I think the reason he can't remember me was because I didn't introduce myself at that time. When that time comes I promise I'll tell him everything about it.**

He answers back" But sadly I didn't get her name at that time. If I had only got her name then maybe I could tell if you look like her completely".

Serena exclaimed as she smile at him" Don't worry I'm sure someday you'll get her to meet again. And by that time comes you will get the chance to ask her name".

**Serena's POV:**

**When that time comes, Satoshi I promise I'll introduce you this girl you're talking about because she is currently somewhere near you .**

He told him" I see, thank you Serena then shall we get back to Sihorn training?" while Serena nodded back.

With that Satoshi resumes his Sihorn training while Serena coaches him.

_Now evening_

At this time Satoshi and Serena both already ended their Sihorn training.

He asked her" Oh yeah by the way Serena, where can we stay for tonight?"

She answers back" Oh I just found a nice place for that".

She escorts him to a fully air-conditioned bungalow; she answers" This is where will be staying" while Satoshi nodded.

Both of them enter the bungalow while Serena told him" This will be our house in the meantime since we are going to participate for tomorrow's Sihorn race"; she continues" Anyway feel free to use this as your home".

He nodded back and told her" Thank you Serena".

Serena asked him" Oh yeah Satoshi what do you want for dinner?"

He exclaimed" I'm going to eat anything you cook as long its delicious".

Serena answers back" Roger, then just wait for a few minutes for your food to be served".

With that she went to the kitchen and cooked for Satoshi and herself while Satoshi sits in the dining table.

_Few minutes later_

Serena exclaimed as she serves the food on the table" Voila! Dinner is ready".

He exclaimed after he saw the food served by Serena" Wow Serena these looks delicious. What do we have actually for tonight's dinner".

She answers back" Really, thank you Satoshi. Since I was the one doing the cooking of course it will be definitely delicious" she chuckles before she answers" Tonight we will have curry for dinner".

Satoshi asked her" Oh, curry. Wait if I'm not mistaken it's a food that is something spicy right?"

She exclaimed" Correct" as he answers back" Uh I don't think I like this feeling" maybe I'll just pass".

As Satoshi was about to leave the dining table, Serena grabs his hand and begged him" Please Satoshi try to eat the food that I made for tonight and if I don't know the needed flavor I might not become a good wife in the future".

He giggles while he told her" Serena, I'm just joking. There is no way I won't eat a food, men I didn't know you're a person so easy to be teased like that".

Upon hearing Serena said little kid, Satoshi's mind went recalling to a friend he knows for a long time.

Satoshi stuttered with his words" Serena, don't tell me you're" however he was interrupt by Serena who answers back" Satoshi, don't tell me the kid who helped me was you".

He lied" What are you talking, Serena that's something impossible right".

She also lied" You're right, it can't be you. It's really impossible to be a person who I had just met"; she continued" Well, Satoshi let's just eat the curry or else it might get cold".

He told him" You're right, then let's eat our dinner".

_Few hours later_

Both of them sits on their seats in the dining table as they both begin to say " Let's dig in" at the same time" as they eat their dinner.

Satoshi and Serena both changed to their pajamas as they both head to their bedroom. What strange about the bedroom was there was only one bed for them to rest and so they got no other choice but to share the bed.

Both of them hopped to the bed as Satoshi faces to the west while Serena faces to west while sleeping.

Both of them said " Good Night" before calling it for the day.

_The next day_

The day of the Sihorn racing event has come. On this day a lot of Kalosian people came to watch the race and it also unexpected that Viola also came to watch.

Viola exclaimed" Good luck Satoshi, Serena"

Satoshi told Serena" Hey look, its Viola she came to cheer for us".

Serena told him" That is why we need to win this race no matter what".

Both of them nodded while Serena gives him a pair of visors and told him" You need to wear this, we are going to use that for tracking the path of the race" as Satoshi nodded back , then he puts his visor as he was told by Serena.

The announcer then begins talking" Welcome everyone to the annual Sihorn race. Today we will have a very special Sihorn race just for you guys. It's the couple Sihorn race, actually this will be the first time we will be doing something like this. And without further ado let's meet all our contenders".

He continues" On our first contender we have Tetsuo at the front and Ishikawa at the back. Next we have Calem in front and Carnet at the back, you know this is actually a rare pair made this year. Following that we have Ganpi in front and Mikan at the back then next we have Pachira and Draceana, oh the two old ladies this will be somewhat interesting. Then we have Mira and Riley, both came from the Sinnoh region and last we have Serena and Satoshi, both look somewhat interesting".

He continues again" So with all the contenders announced, we'll have a map in every part of the race track so you cantrack down if you somehow get lost during the race and of course any fragile actions shall disqualify the contenders. And now we're all set for the Sihorn race. Let the race begin".

As the gun was signaled, all Sihorns are now on their track.

The announcer speaks up" Let's see currently at first we have Tetsuo and Ishikawa followed by Mira and Riley then Ganpi and Mikan".

Satoshi told Serena" Uh, Serena can't we go a bit faster. I think we're trailing".

Serena warned him back" No, we mustn't go very fast who knows there might be traps throughout the race" as Satoshi nodded back.

_Few minutes later_

The announcer said" Guys we already reach halfway of our race and we have various reports that traps have been identified throughout the race. So let's see our ranks currently we now have Calem and Carnet on first followed by Mira and Riley while Serena and Satoshi are now on the third spot. Men this race looks really interesting to see especially those with a boy and girl together on a race".

Satoshi told her" Well that's strange where are the other racers?"

Serena answers back" I think they might go shortcut or maybe they get lost. Also they can be trapped somewhere inside the track. I told you right we have to be careful we can't get ourselves caught on those traps".

_When the race is about to end_

The announcer said" Alright guys we're now about to reach the finish line for our race and it looks like the Calem and Carnet or the Serena and Satoshi pair will get it. Who will be victorious in the end, only a few minutes before they reach the finish line".

As Satoshi and Serena we're riding the Sihorn together, they begin to feel something warm within each other.

Satoshi told her" Serena, you're really good at this don't you?"

Serena answers back" Of course I was a champion backed in the past right?"

He nodded back as Serena told him" Satoshi buckle up we're about to go fast".

Satoshi then begins to hug Serena as they were both riding the Sihorn

**Satoshi's POV:**

**I never thought that Serena can be so cool when she is riding a Sihorn.**

**Serena's POV:**

**Whenever I'm with him, I always feel warm to myself. I wish we could stay like this.**

_And now entering the end of the race_

The announcer said" It looks like the Calem and Carnet pair's Sihorn are stuck somewhat in a mud then that gives the Serena and Satoshi pair left as the other pairs are still trailing behind. And now the Sihorns are about to reach the finish line. And the winner is the Serena and Satoshi pair congratulations to both of you".

Both Satoshi and Serena made a high five after they won the race.

Satoshi told her" Serena, if it hadn't been for you, we might not win this race".

Serena told him back" I told you right you need to trust me then we can win the race".

Both also try to hug each other after winning the race as we now proceed to the trophy awarding.

_During trophy awarding_

Satoshi and Serena stands on the spot where the trophy will be awarded while Viola approached to congratulate the both of them.

The announcer asked them" Well any words about the race".

Satoshi answers" Well to tell you the truth this race was fun. I wasn't expecting it to be like this if not only for my friend Serena, I wouldn't be able to win or to be involved in something like this".

The announcer answers back" I see and about you Serena?"

Serena answers" Actually I also wouldn't be in this race if Satoshi didn't join and besides like he said today was indeed an interesting race".

The announcer answers back" I see then now we bring you the trophy awarding section".

Both of them received the trophy and exclaimed" Thank you" from the owner of this race.

The announcer speaks up" Also you will see your painting on Miare Museum in the near future and we also have a special prize for both of you".

He continued" Take it as our gift" as he hands the items to Satoshi and Serena.

Satoshi actually receives a Red Card while Serena receives a Weakness Policy.

Both of them exclaimed to the announcer" Thank you".

Thus the race and awarding has officially ended.

_The next day_

Satoshi and Serena are now back on their Pokemon journey after winning and competing in the Sihorn race.

Serena told him" Then I'll be meeting you back in the Hakudan City trainer school".

With that she skates her way to the school while Satoshi exclaimed" Let's go Pikachu back to Hakudan City" while his yellow rodent nodded.

**Serena's POV:**

**Thank you, Satoshi. I really had fun when I'm with you.**

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Serena it looks like you are the person I'm looking for. Well when that time comes I'll definitely tell you more about it.**

**Since this chapter doesn't have any relating to Pokemon battles, I am not going to list about it.**

**Items received throughout the chapter**

**Satoshi – Red Card, Serena – Weakness Policy**

**And I even say it was a long chapter, yup I was right it was indeed a very long what was different about the anime and this chapter is in this chapter Satoshi seems somewhat experienced in Sihorn racing and also we get to reveal a bit about Satoshi's past is what makes this chapter interesting. You also can't miss Satoshi and Serena's feelings throughout this chapter as they try to speak each other in a very awkward way but it's nice that they are starting to get along.**

**Since I had written the title for the next chapter, I'll be revealing a few titles for my next succeding chapters.**

**Ch 8 – A Day In Hakudan Trainer's School**

** Ch 9 – Relaxing at Perle Fountain**

** Ch 10 – Sina and Dexio & The Amazing Labyrinth In Parterre Way**

** Ch 11 – Return to the Pokemon Lab : Satoshi vs Platane**

**Sadly about the next chapters, there are less interaction with the two main protagonist as for the 11th chapter, Satoshi is going back to Miare City to battle Platane for some reasons. Keep an eye also for that chapter is it will finally reveal that Platane is Serena's father and that's all you need to look out. So did you find today's story interesting. So until then comments and reviews as usual and stay tune for my next chapter. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So with the Sihorn chapter done we're now going back to the real pokemon journey.**

**Notes to remember: Shishiko - Litleo**

** Mariru - Marill  
**

** Furabebe - Flabebe**

**Yanappu - Pansage ( for short reference)**

**Then I give you the eighth chapter**

**Please give notice on the author's note while you read this chapter**

Chapter 8 - A Day In Hakudan Trainer's School

_Meanwhile somewhere in Route 22_

Satoshi told to himself" Oops, before I proceed back to Hakudan City, I'll try to find some trainers who wants to battle me".

With that he try to search trainers in the route, when suddenly a girl trainer catches his attention.

The girl exclaimed" Trainer, what's your name?"

Satoshi grins and answers back" I'm Satoshi and this is my partner Pikachu".

She told him" Very well Satoshi, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle".

Satoshi told the girl as he is pumping up with himself" Bring it on".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Rising Star Louise; Rising Star Louise sent out Shishiko".

The black lion happily make its cry on the field.

Satoshi exclaimed as he throw a poke ball" Ok, our turn. Keromatsu I choose you".

The blue frog landed happily on the field.

Thus their battle begins

**Keromatsu vs Shishiko ( VS Screen on the Pokemon Analyzer)**

Lousie commanded her pokemon" Shishiko use Ember".

Satoshi commanded" Let's do this Keromatsu, go for double team".

The black lion starts firing a flame from its mouth while the blue frog begins to mulitply on the field like a ninja.

Louise commanded again" Shishiko try to go for Ember again".

Satoshi exclaimed" Just continue with your double team Keromatsu".

The black lion continues to shoot flames while the blue frog continues to multiply. with its Double Team attack.

_Until a bit later_

Sadly the black lion ran out of shooting flames.

He exclaimed" Ok we got this one, Keromatsu use Water Pulse now".

The blue frog emits a blue cyclonic attack from its arm hitting the black lion.

Louise shouted" Oh no Shishiko".

The black lion was finished on the field after the effective Water Pulse attack.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read again" Rising Star Luise is about to send out Horubii. Will Satoshi change pokemon?"

Satoshi taps the pokemon analyzer no as the trainer was able to successfully send out Horubii.

The brown bunny lands on the field against the blue frog.

Therefore another battle begins.

**Keromatsu vs Horubii ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Louise commanded" Horubii use your Double Slap Attack".

The brown bunny charge towards Keromatsu using its ears while hitting the blue frog.

Satoshi ordered his pokemon" Keromatsu go for Double Team again".

The blue frog begins to multiply itself again on the field.

Louise commanded" Horubii go for Mud Shot".

Satoshi exclaimed" Keromatsu, just continue with your Double Team".

The brown bunny launches a circular attack from mid-air while the blue frog continues to multiply.

He ordered his pokemon" Keromatsu go for Water Pulse again".

Louise commanded" Horubii counter it with your Mud Shot".

The blue frog launches a water attack form it's arm while the brown bunny launches a mid-air ground attack.

In the end, the blue frog turns out to be the one dominating the brown bunny.

Horubii was left with a pinch of life left although it turns out to be confused from Water Pulse hitting itself which led the blue frog winning the match.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Rising Star Louise and you've also won 1530 euros for winning".

He happily exclaimed" We did it, Keromatsu".

The blue frog also jumped in joy before Satoshi commands it to return to the poke ball.

Louise sighed" Horubii return" ; she continued" You did a great job".

She told him" As expected you were a trainer after all. Good luck on your succeeding battles".

Satoshi nodded as he continues to search for trainers in the route he is in.

He tries to jump on the ledges when he saw one. Luckily he found trainers available to challenge him.

The girl exclaimed" Hey you, let's go for a pokemon battle".

Satoshi nodded as another battle begins

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Lass Erie; Lass Erie sent out Mariru".

His pokedex suddenly reads" For your information, Mariru is also a fairy type pokemon".

The cute blue mouse landed happily wiggling its tail while it jumps in joy.

Satoshi mutters" Fairy type?" ; he exclaimed" Let's go Pikachu, finish this battle for me".

He calls for his buddy as it hops down from his shoulders with sparkling jolts on its cheeks as it lands on the field getting ready for a pokemon battle.

Battle begins afterwards.

**Pikachu vs Mariru ( VS Screen on the Pokemon Analyzer)**

Erie commanded" Mariru use Aqua Tail".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Agility".

The blue mouse use its tail to hit the yellow rodent while the rodent begins to speed up evading the aqua mouse's attack.

When the rodent is an inch closer on the aqua mouse

He exclaimed" Now, Pikachu use Electro Ball".

Erie commanded" Mariru go for Water Gun".

The yellow rodent release a yellow ball from its head while the aqua mouse fires a water attack from its mouth.

Although it turns out Pikachu's Electro Ball was too strong finishing the aqua mouse with one blow.

Erie frightens" Shoot, my Mariru".

The aqua mouse was fully battered on the field after the battle signaling the yellow rodent's big win.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Lass Erie and you've also won 720 euros for winning".

Satoshi shouted" Erie, how's your Mariru?"

Erie shakes her head" My Mariru was totally outdone by your Pikachu" ; she continued" But don't worry I can take care of my pokemon since I'm a trainer".

He apologizes" I'm really sorry on what happened to your Mariru, I didn't expect Pikachu to strike an attack like that".

The yellow rodent scratches its head with sweat on its face.

Erie told him" No, its fine".

Satoshi told her" But I think it's better if you head to the nearest Pokemon center".

Erie responded" You don't need to worry about my Mariru besides you should continue with your journey and not worry about others".

Satoshi nodded as he leaves Erie while he finds another trainer to battle.

_Few seconds later_

Another trainer battle is about to start.

The girl exclaimed" It's battle time, trainer".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Lass Elsa ; Lass Elsa sent out Furabebe".

The yellow flower land on the field leaving Satoshi in a bit of confusion.

Satoshi told to himself" I never seen that pokemon before, I think it really looks very feminine and I doubtfully it would fit Serena".

He exclaimed" This shall be interesting- Let's go Yayakoma".

The tiny robin landed in the mid-air as it pops out from the poke ball.

**Yayakoma vs Furabebe (VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Elsa commanded" Furabebe use Fairy Wind".

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma use Agility".

The yellow flower cast a pink force on the field facing the tiny robin while the tiny robin begins to speed up itself.

Elsa commanded" Furabebe use Petal Dance".

He ordered his pokemon" Just continue with your Agility, Yayakoma".

The tiny robin continues to speed up while the yellow flower starts to dance as it sweeps tiny petals however the tiny robin evades it all with its Agility move.

Satoshi continued" Now go for Steel Wing".

Elsa commanded" Furabebe, just hit your best shot with Petal Dance".

The yellow flower continue with its Petal Dance while the tiny robin shoots two metal wings to the yellow flower.

The yellow flower was finished on the field with a very powerful Steel Wing from the tiny robin thus leaving Yayakoma the win.

Elsa shrieked" My poor Furabebe".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Lass Elsa and you've also won 696 euros for winning".

He told himself" I guess I'll just leave her, I don't want the same thing to happen again".

But as Satoshi was about to leave, Elsa shouted" Wait, trainer".

He looks back at the girl who called him, the girl toss an item to him.

She shouted" It's a Weakness Policy, just take it with you and if you don't know how to use it. You can check your Pokenav, I'm sure it will tell you how to use it".

Satoshi nodded as he puts the item inside his bag as he also shouted" Thank you, Elsa".

Elsa smiled happily while he continues with his journey.

As Satoshi was searching on the route, he got to find a Super Potion that was added to his bag.

_Few seconds later_

His pokedex reads" You found an Elixir".

Satoshi nodded as he picks up the Elixir and puts it in his bag.

He exclaimed" Alright, I think that's enough for this route" ; he continued" Well, I better head back to Hakudan City but I'm sure Serena is totally mad at me".

He sighed" Well it can't be helped, I still have to continue back to Hakudan City no matter what".

With that he uses a pair of roller skates skating himself back to Hakudan City as he keeps his skates before heading inside the trainer school.

_Entering the trainer school_

Before Satoshi could even say a word, Serena shouted furiously with her arms folded" Satoshi, you're late. Where have you been?"

Satoshi apologizes to her" I'm Sorry, Serena because I was getting excited with my adventures that I even forget this when I'm battling".

Serena giggles while she tries to think of her rival.

**Serena's POV:**

**You still haven't changed, Satoshi**

She told him" Anyway you don't need to apologize, at least you're here so it's fine".

Satoshi pleaded" Really, do you want to forgive me?"

She sassily answers back" I told you it's fine" ; she continued" Anyway, I just want to tell you the teacher here wants to challenge you to a battle".

But before he can answer back, the lady approached him" And you're?"

He answers back" I'm Satoshi and this is my partner Pikachu".

The teacher introduced herself" Pleased to meet you, Satoshi and Pikachu" ; she continued" By the way I'm Giselle, I'm actually a teacher in this trainer school".

Satoshi answers back" I see - a teacher" however his mind starts to circulate over something.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Gisells? There's something fishy about this girl, I think I heard this name somewhere. Don't tell me its really her.**

**When Satoshi begins to space out a bit, Serena calls his name" Satoshi".**

**No matter how many times his rival was calling him, he seemed to have no response.**

_Until few minutes later_

Serena decides to use its ace up the sleeve as she cutely said on his ear" Satoshi, would you want to see me naked?"

Satoshi flattered" Yes, please do so".

Serena screamed at him" Like the hell I'll do that for you".

He told her" Oh no I'm sorry I was kind of thinking odd things again".

Serena pouted" Geez, were you thinking of a beautiful girl again".

He answered back" Uh, no. I don't think that's the case".

She told him" Oh really, well it's fine with me" ; she continued" Anyway try to pull yourself up from whatever is distracting you, you shouldn't be spacing out at a time like this".

Satoshi apologizes" I'm really sorry Serena if I happen to do so" ; he apologizes to the teacher as well" Giselle, I'm sorry if I happen to space out a bit. Actually the reason for that is I think I had encounter a person with the same name as yours".

Giselle answers back" Oh, is that true?" ; she continued" I'm fine with it, Anyway let's continue - Satoshi I challenge you to a pokemon battle".

Satoshi exclaimed" OK, you're on Giselle".

Serena reminded him" Good luck, Satoshi".

Satoshi told her back" Thank you, Serena".

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Mentor Giselle ; Mentor Giselle sent out Furabebe".

However the flower that lands on the field seems to have a different color.

Satoshi gasped" Its an orange flower" ; he exclaimed" OK, Yayakoma you're on - Let's put a good show for this one".

As for his rival, she watches Satoshi battle the teacher while she prays for his victory.

The tiny robin landed in the mid-air facing the orange flower in the field.

The battle commences.

**Yayakoma vs Furabebe ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Giselle commanded" Furabebe use Misty Terrain".

The orange flower changes the normal field to a pinkish color.

Satoshi ask" What's going on, why did the field just change?"

Giselle told him" Allow me to explain. Misty Terrain is a move used by a Pokemon to change the field into a fairy type field and it also prevents the pokemon that uses it from status conditions while this move is in effect. The move last for 5 turns after that, thins will become normal again. However it's good for you since you use Yayakoma as flying type or pokemon with levitate ability won't be affected by it".

She exclaimed" But even if that's the case, my Furabebe can still take your Pokemon down" ; she commanded" Furabebe go for Moonblast".

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma counter it with Razor Wind".

The orange flower starts making an aura of the moon as it release it's power while the tiny robin makes a gust of wind as their attack ended in a draw.

Serena mutters" Wow, I never thought Satoshi could be this strong".

Giselle commanded" Never mind, Furabebe use Fairy Wind".

Satoshi commaned" Yayakoma use Agility".

The orange flower makes a magical wind gusting on the field while the tiny robin tries to speed up.

Satoshi exclaimed" Yayakoma, go for Steel Wing".

The tiny robin then use its wings to solidify itself to metal before hitting the orange flower while the orange flower continue with its Fairy Wind attack.

Although this time the Steel Wing seems to be more powerful than the Fairy Wind of the orange flower knocking the flower down thus declaring Yayakoma the winner.

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" You have defeated Mentor Giselle and you've also won 1250 euros for winning".

Giselle told him" Satoshi, it looks like your pokemon are powerful to take down the Pokemon League".

Satoshi unsure with himself answers back" Do you think so? But I think I still have a lot to go before facing the Pokemon League".

She answers back" You just need to have trust on yourself then I'm sure you can overcome any obstacles that may come your way".

He answers back" Thank you, Giselle".

Serena congratulated" Congratulations on your win, Satoshi".

He told her" Thank you, Serena" ; he asked her" Giselle, can we talk for a minute?"

Giselle nodded as she told Serena" Serena, please excuse me for a while".

Serena nodded as Satoshi and Giselle excuse themselves, she begins to think of him when they are out of her sight.

**Serena's POV:**

**Could Satoshi be asking Giselle for a date? No,no I don't think that's true. But what if that really happens?**

Serena begins to blush as she was showing sort of jealousy in her case while she thinks of Satoshi.

She murmured" Anyway I have to see it for myself on what they want to talk about?"

Then she begins to eavesdrop as she goes to the corner where they are having their conversation.

_Let's go to Satoshi & Giselle_

Satoshi asked her" Giselle, what do you think of me?"

Serena gasped on her mind" What? Why is he asking her that question? Could it be that Satoshi likes Giselle on some sort?"

Giselle answers back" Well you're caring and you're strong. But maybe cute, not sure with the last one I said".

Serena got choked on herself when she heard the last word that Giselle just said.

**Serena's POV:**

**Did I just heard cute? Or maybe I'm just hearing nonsense?**

Satoshi asked her while he scratches his cheek" Uh, do you really think that someday I can get her to like me?"

Serena murmurs in a low voice" So he also has someone precious to him but I wonder who she is".

Giselle assures him" Don't worry about that, I'm sure you will get her to like you, if you will try to make a move".

Satoshi exclaimed" You're right, I just need to straighten myself. Thank you Giselle for the tips and sorry for asking those questions to you".

She answers back" It's fine" ; she winks at him" Satoshi, good luck".

Satoshi nodded while Serena said in relief putting her hands in her heart" Thank God, I thought he was going to ask her".

Satoshi called" Serena? what are you doing here?"

Serena asked him back pretending she didn't know about the conversation" What is it, Satoshi?"

He asked" Were you eavesdropping on our conversation".

Serena answers back" Huh? I mean no, I didn't hear what you two were saying".

Satoshi furiously asked her back" Really? Are you telling the truth?"

Serena lied" Yes, it's the truth".

**Serena's POV:**

**I'm sorry Satoshi, I heard all your conversations.**

He told her back" Well hopefully you didn't hear anything about it and if I happen to get a girlfriend. I definitely won't introduce it to you".

She sassily answers back" Oh really is that so then if in case I get a boyfriend, I also definitely won't introduce it to you either".

Both keep on arguing and bickering with each other.

As for Giselle, she was smiling that these two trainers are having a good time.

She told herself" Maybe these two can be a interesting pair".

Giselle interrupts" Yes, both of you. Just stop your arguing and bickering. It won't help you grow up as trainers".

She teases" Why don't you two admit that you like each other?"

Both trainers begin to blush and shouted at her" No, we don't". ; they continued answering in alow voice" I'm sorry, Giselle".

Giselle told them" No, its fine" ; she continued" Anyway, why don't you two spend your time looking at this school. I'm sure you'll find something that will interest you".

Both agreed as they try to check the trainer's school.

Serena tries to check the backyard while Satoshi tries to check the front yard.

As Satoshi was checking the front yard, he wasn't expecting to encounter a schoolgirl trainer ready to challenge him.

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Schoolgirl Alexa ; Schoolgirl Alexa sent out Horubii".

The brown bunny lands on the field.

Satoshi exclaimed" OK, Yanappu I choose you".

The green monkey landed happily on the field.

Another battle begins

**Yanappu vs Horubii ( VS Screen on the Pokemon Analyzer)**

Alexa commanded" Horubii use Double Team".

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu use the most powerful Solarbeam you can".

The brown bunny begins to multiply as for the green monkey it starts shooting a powerful glowing attack from its mouth landing a critical hit on the bunny signaling Yanappu's big win.

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Schoolgirl Alexa ; You've also won 315 euros for winning".

Alexa told him" Mister, your pokemon looks really strong. I advise you to take this item with you".

Satoshi's pokenav begins to read" You've received a Leaf Stone".

She reminded him" Try to treasure that item or you might want to use it to evolve your Yanappu".

Satoshi exclaimed" Thank you, Alexa. This item will sure be a great help t me".

After that he bids goodbye to the schoolgirl as he re-enters the trainer school.

_Back inside the trainer school_

Serena asked him directly" So did you find anything that interest you?"

Satoshi nodded and answers back" Yeah, an unexpected Pokemon battle".

Giselle exclaimed" Oh that's something interesting".

Satoshi told her" Anyway, I still need to continue on my journey" as he was paused by Giselle.

She told him" Satoshi, why don't you take this item with you as a token of my appreciation?"

She tosses the item to him while Satoshi mutters" This is a Heart Scale".

Giselle told him" Indeed, I think it will be a really helpful item for you in the future when you need to delete or change moves".

He exclaimed" Thank you, Giselle" ; he continued" Then I'm off".

Serena shouted running to him" Wait, Satoshi".

Satoshi told her" Oh yeah, you're my rival right? Then after we went outside the door, we're going separate ways".

Serena nodded as she told Giselle" Then, we'll be taking our leave".

Giselle happily waves goodbye to Serena and Satoshi as she was very thankful for the trainers that try to visit her school.

_Meanwhile outside the trainer school_

Satoshi told his rival" So this it, we'll be going our separate ways. But we'll still meet back at Miare City so you don't need to worry".

But as Satoshi was about to leave, Serena pulled his shirt while she murmurs" Wait, Satoshi".

Satoshi asked her" What is it, Serena?"

Serena showed two items to him" Take these with you".

Satoshi accepts the item while Serena explains" The first one is a King's Rock, it is used for Pokemon evolution but only the selected can be used to evolve using it while the second one is a device called Dowsing Machine, it is used to track locations of hidden items in routes, cities or towns. When an item is detected, it will beep color blue then it will beep yellow if its a bit near. Lastly it will beep red, when you are totally near it".

Satoshi told her" Thank you, Serena".

But as Satoshi was about to leave, Serena apologizes" I'm sorry Satoshi, I'm sorry for arguing with you".

Satoshi told her" No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been telling you what I haven't expected to myself. So I should be the one doing the sorry to you".

Serena nodded and told him" Apology accepted".

Satoshi answers back" Same here" ; he continued" So this it, we will be going our separate ways".

Serena nodded but told him" Yeah, but we are still going to meet in Miare City so you don't need to worry".

Satoshi nodded as he reminded her" Take care, Serena".

Serena nodded as she waves goodbye to her rival while she skates her way through the next route.

As for Satoshi he can't helped but try to look at his rival skating freely in the wind.

He mutters to himself" I never though that she could be this beautiful" ; he continued" No, I don't think I should be fantasizing or dreaming about her".

He then raise his hand while he looks at the sky.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Serena, let's have a great battle when we got to have our first rivalry battle.**

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi, it looks like we're destined to be together.**

**Author's Note: Regarding this story you will notice these things**

**- Battles were made poorly, the reason behind this is I still have a lack of knowledge when it comes to Pokemon battling description. So if I were you when you try to read my battle descriptions, try imagining the battle field to yourself.**

**- Most stories have POV at the end, there will be times I won't be making POV's at the end probably in the future chapters**

**-Repetition of words - Like as I say, most of my stories have redundancies but you can pm me the words so I can correct it.**

**Reminder: And since I already start this story, there's no way I'm giving it up even if the battles were made poorly.**

**Now let's try to look at the pokemons, I will only list Satoshi's since he is the only one who shows his pokemons in this chapter**

**Satoshi - Pikachu(male), Yanappu, Keromatsu, Yayakoma (roster remain unchanged)**

**Then the listing of Pokemon's attack excluding Pikachu and Yayakoma (look in the previous chapters at the end of the story for their attacks)**

**Satoshi's Yanappu - Solarbeam**

**Satoshi's Keromatsu - Water Pulse, Double Team.**

**Some information on the items he received**

**- Weakness Policy, Elixir, Super Potion, Heart Scale, Leaf Stone, King's Rock**

**Other important items**

**- Dowsing Machine ( from Serena)**

**The money received by Satoshi**

**15270 euros (like in the previous chapters the other money he earned comes from trainers I didn't mention)**

**Indeed today's chapter was interesting as we can see Satoshi's different personality and Serena's Jealousy is also hyping up on some point.**

**And some information about the next chapter**

**- The next chapter we'll probably have Satoshi relaxing himself while suddenly his mother calls him for some questions. **

**Think that he will ask things about Serena? We'll you just need to find it out about the next chapter. Review and feedback as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly today's chapter is about more on Satoshi battling various trainers and visiting the so-called Perle Fountain. However there is something you need to watch out, think that Satoshi will be asking his mom about Serena. Well, it's all in this chapter and that's something you need to find out yourself.**

**Notes to remember: Meekuru – Skiddo**

**Pansy – Alexa**

**Heigani – Corphish**

**Poppo – Pidgey**

**Paaruru –Clamperl**

**Taatsu – Horsea**

**Hanako - Delia**

**Then let's begin the ninth chapter for this story**

Chapter 9 – Relaxing At Perle Fountain

With his rival Serena separated from him, Satoshi continues his pokemon journey alone as he heads his way to Route 4.

However it looks like there was someone standing in front of the route.

The lady told him" Oh you must be Satoshi, I heard from Viola that you were able to beat her to claim your first badge".

Satoshi asked her" And you are?"

The lady introduces herself" Oh sorry, if I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Pansy; the gym leader you just face is actually my little sister".

Satoshi mutters" Wait, Viola is your little sister?"

The lady answers back" Yes but for some reasons we haven't made any contact with each other for years"; she continued" Then let me ask you one thing, have you notice the camera my little sister was carrying?"

Satoshi nodded while Pansy told him" Actually the camera is a gift that came from me during her birthday".

Satoshi answers back" I see, no wonder she always has the camera with her. It must be really something precious".

Pansy told him" By the way, Satoshi I'll give you this as a reward for beating my little sister".

His pokenav begins to read" You've received an Exp Share".

Pansy explains" The Exp Share is actually very helpful when you want your pokemon to level up. Once you activate it, as long one of your pokemon is in battle ;all the pokemon on your team will gain experience points even if they are not in battle ".

Satoshi exclaimed" I see, what a nice item".

Pansy told him" If you have time come visit the Miare Press from time to time. I'm actually a journalist who wants to know more about new trainers. See you there".

Pansy leaves the route as for Satoshi, he continues to the inside of Route 4.

As Satoshi successfully enters the route, he saw a road sign saying Route 4 – Parterre Highway.

_Let's get a bit to Serena_

Serena was actually somewhere in the northern part of Route 4".

Serena told her pokemon" Fokko use Ember".

The yellow fox starts firing a flame from its mouth to the yellow flower.

For the yellow flower, it still has a pinch of life left.

She exclaimed" Food work Fokko. Now it's my turn, Poke Ball go".

Serena throws a poke ball to the flower pokemon as the ball starts to shake.

She was actually praying herself" Please let me catch this one, God".

Three times without the pokemon popping out signaling Serena's successful catch.

Her pokemon analyzer answered" You've also received 217 euros for capturing the wild Furabebe".

Serena shouted in joy" Yes, Furabebe is mine".

After Serena catches a wild pokemon, she continues on her way outside Route 4 and going inside back to Miare City.

_Let's get back to Satoshi_

As Satoshi passed the Route 4 sign, he tries to analyze the route carefully .

Not much later, he exclaimed" If I'm not mistaken this route is exactly like a maze".

After that he tries to check the inside of the so-called maze when his dowsing machine detected something.

Satoshi then tries to switch to the corner when his dowsing machine changed from blue to yellow.

He mutters" The hidden item must be somewhere near".

Not much later, his dowsing machine lights the red color, he exclaimed" Now it must be really somewhere near".

Then his pokenav detected" You've found a hidden X Attack".

With that Satoshi gladly picks it up and puts it in his bag.

After that he tries to analyze the maze again, he tries to sketch the maze on a paper and later found out that the maze involves the NEWS direction.

Satoshi snapped his fingers" I knew it would be like this but why didn't I discovered it".

He exclaimed" OK, time to pick up the items".

He first went to the lower southwest of the maze and in there he picked up an Repel and Honey.

While going to the upper southwest maze, he also found an antidote in which he also picks it up.

After that he went to the lower southeast of the maze, in which his pokenav detects another item.

His pokenav read" You've found a Super Potion".

After that he picks up the item and puts it in his bag as well.

When going the upper southeast maze, he also found a Great Ball in which he gladly picks up and puts it in his bag.

Moments later, he tries to think if there are hidden things in the maze such as trainers.

Suddenly his mind said" Oh yeah, I think there might be hidden trainers".

With that he tries to go over the maze and analyze the path thoroughly.

Satoshi didn't found anything on the lower southeast however on the southwest. it seems there was a man hiding in the thick patch of grasses.

He exclaimed" Ah, a hidden trainer".

Satoshi quickly turns into the man's direction while the man spoke" Oh, you must be a trainer".

He responded" Yes, I'm Satoshi and you are?"

The old man told him" By the way I'm Wheaton, a pokemon trainer as well as a gardener".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond in a few minutes later.

His pokemon analyzer read" You are challenged by Gardener Wheaton; Gardener Wheaton sent out Meekuru".

The cute brown goat bleats and hops to the field.

Satoshi exclaimed" Wow, another new pokemon".

He continued" Yayakoma I choose you".

The tiny robin lands on mid-air.

The battle starts when the two face off on the field.

**Yayakoma vs Meekuru ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Wheaton commanded" Meekuru used Vine Whip".

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma use Steel Wing".

The brown goat use vines to struck the bird while the tiny robin reflects it back with it's metallic wings.

The battle turns out to be a draw.

Wheaton ordered" Meekuru used Leech Seed".

The brown goat tries to plant a seed on the tiny robin.

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma use Agility".

The tiny robin begins to speed up however Yayakoma's life seems to be absorbed by something.

Satoshi ask" Huh? What's going on?"

Wheaton explained" My Meekuru use the leech seed attack. Once this attack is used, the target's life will be sapped every turn that has passed".

He responded" I see, Yayakoma use Peck now".

The tiny robin speeds up to the goat as it pecks it in the face.

The brown goat fell hard as signaling Yayakoma's win.

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" Gardener Wheaton is about to send out Heigani. Will Satoshi change his Pokemon?"

Satoshi taps no on his pokemon analyzer in which the gardener has successfully sent out Heigani.

The orange crab lands while gripping its pincers lands on the field.

Another battle starts.

**Yayakoma vs Heigani (VS Screen on the Pokemon analyzer)**

Wheaton ordered" Heigani use Vicegrip".

Satoshi ordered" Yayakoma use Agility".

The orange crab use its pincers to grab the tiny robin while the tiny robin raises its speed to evade the gripping pincers.

Satoshi commanded" Now use Razor Wind".

A strong wind from the tiny robin blow the orange crab away while it falls hard signaling Yayakoma's another win.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Gardener Wheaton and You've also received 1488 euros for winning".

Wheaton told the trainer" Never expect for a trainer like you to beat me. Well at least I know now I need to work hard whether a gardener or a trainer".

He exclaimed" Thank you for the battle".

And after battling the hidden trainer , he arrives at a park with a fountain in it.

Suddenly a roller skater approached him" Ah, trainer the place you are seeing is actually called the Perle Fountain".

He continued" If you try to look at it, it has Paaruru statue in the middle adding Taatsu statues both in the left and right".

Satoshi exclaimed" I see, what a nice fountain we got here".

The roller skater ask" Say since you're a trainer, why don't we have a pokemon battle?"

Satoshi nodded as another pokemon battle is about to start.

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Roller Skater Calida; Roller Skater Calida sent out Yayakoma".

The tiny robin lands in the mid-air.

Satoshi exclaimed" So it's a Yayakoma. Pikachu I choose you, let's finish this battle together".

The yellow rodent lands with sparkling jolts in its cheeks readying for the battle.

Thus their battle starts.

**Pikachu vs Yayakoma ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Calida commanded" Yayakoma use Steel Wing".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Agility".

The tiny robin tries to hit the yellow rodent with its metallic wings however the yellow rodent evaded as it gets its speed quicker.

He continued" Now, Pikachu use Thundershock".

Sparks of lightning unleashed form the yellow rodent hits the tiny robin in which it falls pretty hard and wounded as well.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Roller Skater Calida and you've also received 1028 euros for winning".

Calida rushed to the tiny robin" Oh no, my Yayakoma".

Satoshi told her" I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that the battle would end like this".

Calida told him" No, it's fine. It can't be helped since battles always have unexpected outcomes".

He told her" Anyway I'm really sorry for what happened to your Yayakoma"; he instructed" Just go to the nearest pokemon center and get it healed".

She told him" Thank you Satoshi".

As for Calida she heads back to the Hakudan City pokemon center.

Then Satoshi discovered another roller skater near the fountain, he tries to approach him.

The roller skater tries to ask" Excuse me are you a trainer?"

He tries to answer" Yes and you?"

The roller skater replied" Yes I'm a trainer as well and do you care for a pokemon battle?"

Satoshi nodded and another battle commences.

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Roller Skater Roland; Roller Skater Roland sent out Poppo".

The little bird chirps and lands on the field.

Satoshi exclaimed" Another flying pokemon, OK Pikachu you go and finish this battle for me".

The yellow rodent lands with sparkling jolts in its cheeks readying for the battle.

The battle starts.

**Pikachu vs Poppo ( VS Screen ont he pokemon analyzer)**

Roland commanded" Poppo use Gust".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Electro Ball".

The little bird made a strong gust of wind while the yellow rodent unleashes a electric ball attack hitting towards the target.

The battle turns out to be a draw.

Roland commanded" Poppo use Quick Attack".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Electro Ball one more time".

The little bird bumps the yellow rodent hitting it with little damage but the yellow rodent finishes the battle as it hits the target this time real hard signaling Pikachu's win.

His pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Roller Skater Roland and You've also won 1326 euros for winning".

Roland told him" As expected you are indeed a skilled trainer just like my friend said".

Satoshi told him" Thanks, Roland".

He told him" Well if there's anything you want to ask, you can approach me anytime. I'm always here at the Perle Fountain".

He told Roland" Thank you also for the battle".

Not much later, Calida just returned from the pokemon center and told Satoshi" Well then Satoshi, if you got any questions, you are free to approach me".

After that both Roland and Calida skates freely and silently in the Perle Fountain.

Satoshi gasped after the grueling pokemon battles" Is there any place to stop by?"

He then tries to look for place he can recover himself, then he thought" Oh why not this fountain, I think this could be a good place to relax".

But first he tries to look for bench to sit, luckily he was able to find one beside the fountain.

Before Satoshi sits near the fountain, he tries to take picture by flicking his camera a scene of the fountain.

Then he tries to think about his rival.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**I wonder if you would like this place**

He chuckles to himself afterwards he kept the picture in case he was going to give it to his rival.

After that he now tries to sit near the fountain in a very silent manner looking at the pokemon inscribed in the fountain.

He told himself" Ah, what a nice scene to remember".

_Minutes later_

Satoshi's mobile begins to beep as he tries to ask himself" I wonder who wants to call me at this moment".

He then tries to check his mobile and found out his mother Hanako is calling him.

Satoshi picks up" Hello, mom. It's me, Satoshi".

His mother told him" Satoshi, my dear how are you? Are you doing well with your pokemon journey? Do you have lots of fun there? Mother is really worried about you, you know".

And with those unlimited questions her mother bragged to him, Satoshi told her" Mom, I told you right. No need to ask me too many questions. One answer I'm doing fine that is why you don't need to worry about me".

His mother told him" I see, hearing your voice is enough for me".

He told his mother" By the way, mom. Why did you call me just now?"

His mother explained" Oh about that, I was going to call you when you reach the new region however it seems that I can't get the line connect to you so I didn't bother to call you anymore at that time".

He told his mother again" I see, but it's good that you got to call".

His mother asked" By the way, Satoshi how were your friends there?"

He told her" Ah, my friends are fine ; he continued asking in a very nervous manner" By the way, mom. Have you heard anything about a girl named Serena".

His mother asked" Me, I think I heard her name somewhere. Why did you want to ask me about her?"

Satoshi told his mother" Well the truth is I think I know I've seen her somewhere although I can't remember if I happen to meet her".

His mother asked" Satoshi are you talking about the girl you met in the pokemon summer camp?"

He mutters" Pokemon summer camp".

His mother explained" To be honest Masara Town Summer Camp. Satoshi do you really don't remember about her? Actually Serena was actually a friend of yours during that time. The truth is you always have a good time when you two were together although for some reasons Serena was said to be transferred to another city".

Satoshi replied" I see so she was actually my friend but how can I forget about her that easily".

His mother explained" Listen, Satoshi you have been on your pokemon journey for how many years so I'm sure you will forget about her" ; she reminded" But there will come a time that you will remember her -maybe someday in the future".

He told her" I see, thanks mom".

She reminded" Anyway Satoshi I'll be hanging up and when you got to tell Serena about it, don't forget to give my greetings to her and her mother".

With that his mother hangs up before Satoshi does.

Satoshi told himself" Serena, huh? Well I'm sure I'll get to remember her".

He exclaimed" Anyway, for now I should continue with my journey. Let's go Pikachu".

After that short rest in Perle Fountain, Satoshi continues on his way on the upper part of Route 4.

_Let's go to Serena_

Serena was actually in a cafe in Miare City checking her money and pokemons.

She told herself while she checks" Let's see the money I currently have is 19200 and I have one new pokemon added to my team".

Serena giggles" I wonder what's next but I'm sure it's going to be fun especially when I get to tell him those very soon".

**Now let's try to look at the pokemons, I'll be listing the complete roster for Satoshi and Serena**

******Satoshi - Pikachu(male), Yanappu, Keromatsu, Yayakoma (roster remain unchanged)**

**Serena –[Furabebe(female)- newly caught] Fokko(female), Yayakoma(female), Kofukimushi(female), Hiyappu(male)**

**The money that each trainer has at the moment**

**Satoshi – 19112 euros**

**Serena – 19200 euros**

******Some information on the items he received**

**- X Attack, X Defense, Antidote, Repel, Honey, Super Potion, Great Ball, Exp Share**

**Sadly today's chapter was not much interesting than the previous chapters and it was a bit short as well, well at least we still have the upcoming chapter 11 and some information alert on future chapters**

**- Serena will reveal her past to Satoshi when they both reach the inside of the Parfum Palace**

**That's something you need to watch out as well for the next chapter there's nothing much to say, since it will be mostly about Satoshi's pokemon battle with some trainers and as well introduction of Sina and Dexio.**

**So until the next chapter is released, review and feedbacks are always welcome. Come tomorrow I'll be uploading my next one shot called Celebrating Chinese New Year. But for now this is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the previous chapter like I mentioned Satoshi seems to brag a bit about Serena. Although his mom seems to have remember her, poor Satoshi he still can't remember his childhood friend. Well it can't be helped since his rival hasn't revealed that particular fact. Anyway let's move on shall we?**

**Notes to remember: Eneco – Skitty**

**Heigani – Corphish**

**Minobutchi – Burmy**

**Subomie – Budew**

**And then I give you the new chapter for today**

Ch 10 – Sina & Dexio/ The Amazing Labyrinth of Parterre Highway

_Meanwhile somewhere in Miare City_

Sana was actually drinking coffee in Café Trieste while she was checking her pokemon and items.

She dictated" Let's see got tons of item here – 4 Rare Candies, 6 Ultra Balls, 8 Great Balls, 7 Escape Ropes and Hyper Potions, 6 Super Potions and Repels, 2 Potions,3 Antidotes and Full Heals, 8 Poke Balls and 1 Focus Sash".

Sana exclaimed" Most of the items that I got were thanks to my Horubii's pickup ability".

She continued" The money I got so far was 22300".

Sana told herself" But I still got a lot to go for – Just wait for it, Satoshi".

After she drinks her coffee, she leaves the café and continues on her path.

_Now let's get back to Route 4_

Satoshi was actually halfway in Route 4, when his pokenav detected something along the route.

His pokenav read" You've found a Poison Barb".

He mutters" Poison Barb? I never heard of this item before".

But he still manages to pick it up and placed it in his bag.

While he was walking along the route, he nearly didn't notice that he was halfway to the route before returning to Miare City.

As he enters the northern half of the route, a gardener was actually gardening various colorful flowers along the route".

Satoshi tries to ask" Excuse me, can I ask a question – What is with this route? I mean I can definitely see that it was a maze to begin with".

The gardener told him" Oh, about what you're seeing in this route, this is what makes the Parterre Highway's route special".

He added" Indeed, it was a maze when you try to look at it closely, you will definitely see patterns of a letter if you are good at analyzing then maybe you can see it. But the truth is actually there's no secret behind it, it's how they want to call the route itself".

Satoshi told him" I see, thanks Mister".

Before he continues on his way to the northwest puzzle, he returns to the southern part just to try taking a picture.

He flicks his camera as he gets a snapshot of the southern maze.

Then he continues while going inside the northwest puzzle.

_Inside the northwest puzzle_

Satoshi enters the northwest section puzzle, he mutters" So what the gardener saying was correct, if I try to look at it closely – the maze is full of letter L and letter T-shaped".

His dowsing machine starts to light blue moments later.

Satoshi exclaimed" Oh, a hidden item is near in this area".

He then tries to follow the path where the light is pointing.

As he walks a few steps, his dowsing machine now starts to light yellow.

He said" So I'm very near the hidden item".

Then he tries to walk a few steps back and forth, the dowsing machine now light the color red.

Satoshi tries to locate near the place of the hidden item, his pokenav starts to respond" You've found a Honey".

In which he gladly picks it up and puts it in his bag.

As he continues to walk forward, his dowsing machine starts to light again.

Satoshi awe in surprise" There's another hidden item?"

He then tries to approach the path where the dowsing machine is pointing.

Luckily his dowsing machine now starts to light yellow, then as he walked a few steps more, His dowsing machine is now lighting color red.

He then tries to get near the hidden item, his pokenav starts to respond again" You've found a Honey".

Satoshi moaned" Honey again? Oh well might as well pick it up".

And with that he continues to pick the item and puts it in his bag, unfortunately the trainer also meets his eye.

The trainer demanded" It's battle time".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You are challenged by Gardener Fabian ; Gardener Fabian sent out Heigani".

The orange crab landed on the field while gripping it's pincers.

He exclaimed" Yanappu - let's do this battle".

Satoshi tossed the poke ball in the mid-air as a happy green monkey lands on the field.

The battle starts.

**Yanappu vs Heigani ( VS Screen on the Pokemon analyzer)**

Fabian ordered" Heigani use Vicegrip".

Satoshi ordered" Yanappu use Leech seed".

The orange crab try to grip the target using it's pincers as for the green monkey, it tries to sapped the powers of the target.

The green monkey was damaged a bit from Heigani's attack as for Heigani it seems to lose it's health every turn that has passed.

Satoshi added" Thanks to the trainer I battled earlier, That was actually a payback attack".

Fabian gritted his teeth" Why you?"

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu, try to use Solarbeam".

The green monkey unleashes a green light straightening against the orange crab.

The orange crab ended up fainting after the attack clarifying Yanappu's win.

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond again" You've defeated Gardener Fabian and You've also received 1350 euros for winning".

Fabian told the trainer" You're such an interesting trainer. I wish I can see more trainers like you next time".

Satoshi told him" Thank you for the battle, mister".

And with that he continues forward on top of the northwest maze, where another trainer is waiting.

As he was approaching the trainer, he grinned" A preschool trainer is it?"

The trainer asked him while Satoshi nears her" Hey, have a battle with me?"

Satoshi exclaimed" Sure, no problem".

Another battle is about to start.

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You've been challenged by Preschoooler Jane ; Preschooler Jane sent out Eneco".

A cute pink kitten lands on the field.

Satoshi mutters" Wow, what a lovely kitten" ; he exclaimed" Keromatsu, let's do this battle together".

The blue frog croaking happily landed on the field.

The battle starts

**Keromatsu vs Eneco ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Jane ordered" Eneco use Tail Whip".

Satoshi ordered" Keromatsu use Water Pulse".

The cute kitten wiggle it's tail to lower the target's defense while the blue frog unleashes an aqua attack from it's arm".

The kitten was hit critically signaling Keromatsu's easy win.

His pokemon analyzer responded" You've defeated Preschooler Jane and You've also won 525 euros for winning".

Jane told the trainer" You're such a strong trainer. I wonder if you have meet Giselle?"

Satoshi asked" You mean the teacher at the Hakudan Trainer's school".

She exclaimed" Yes, that's her".

He told her" Oh yes and I even manage to win against her".

Jane reminded" Then I wish you luck on your succeeding battles".

Satoshi told her" Thank you, Jane".

He told himself" OK, let's move to the northeast section".

And before he left the northwest section of the maze, he managed to pick up a Net Ball and a Super Potion along the way.

_Entering the northeast maze_

As Satoshi enters the northeast section, he luckily found a poke ball in yellow color".

He tries to use his pokemon analyzer to scan the item.

His pokemon analyzer reads" You've found a Charcoal".

Satoshi ask himself" Charcoal? What kind of item is that?"

But since he was curious to know, he only picks it up and puts it in his bag".

He told himself" I guess I'll ask the professor about the items I'm not familiar".

Then he continues walking as he gets to the inner northeast maze".

_Inside the inner northeast maze_

His pokemon analyzer responded after he walks a few steps" You've found an Ether".

In which he usually picks it up and puts it in his bag.

It was also unexpected that he also got to found an item although he needs to battle the trainer before he can proceed to get the item being blocked by him.

The trainer told him" You want to get the item, battle me first".

Another battles is about to start.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You are challenged by Gardener Grover ; Gardener Grover sent out Heigani".

The orange crab lands on the field while gripping it's pincers.

Satoshi whined" Heigani again?" ; He face-palm himself" Oh brother".

He told his pokemon" Yanappu, I choose you again".

The green monkey happily landed on the field.

Thus the battle starts

**Yanappu vs Heigani (VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Grover ordered" Heigani use Bubblebeam".

Satoshi ordered" Yanappu use Leech Seed".

The orange crab spurts floating bubbles from it's mouth hitting it's target while the green monkey tries to plant a seed on the target while sapping its life every turn.

The green monkey lose only a few health from Heigani's Bubblebeam while the orange crab seems to be sapped more from it's health since dealing with a super effective attack.

Satoshi exclaimed" Yanappu now use Solarbeam".

The green monkey unleashes a green light while hitting its target.

The orange crab ended losing all of its health which signifies Yanappu's win.

His pokemon analyzer responded" You've defeated Gardener Grover and You've also won 1550 euros for winning".

Grover told him" Then as promise you can proceed yourself getting the item".

He now unblocks the path allowing Satoshi to enter.

Satoshi told him" Thank you for the battle".

He now continues to proceed getting the item blocked earlier by the trainer.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You've found a Super Potion".

He told himself" I thought it was a cool item, oh well at least the item is somehow helpful".

He ended picking it up and also puts it in his bag as well.

After that exits the innermost northeast maze, now he continues on the outer part of the northeast maze.

He also saw another poke ball in yellow color.

Satoshi exclaimed" It must be another rare item".

With that he approaches the yellow poke ball.

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You've found a Thunderstone".

He told himself" I knew it was a rare item".

Satoshi picks the item and puts it in his bag.

After Satoshi picks the item knowing its a Thunderstone, he was somehow double thinking himself while walking in the maze.

Satoshi doubt" Should I let Pikachu evolve?"

He was unable to give an answer to himself, when another trainer meets his eye.

The trainer called from afar" Let's have a battle, Trainer".

Satoshi chuckles" Another preschool trainer, this should be another easy battle".

And with that another battle starts

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You've been challenged by Preschooler Mia ; Preschooler Mia sent out Subomie".

The green bud happily landed on the field.

Satoshi exclaimed" Yayakoma, let's do this battle".

He tossed his poke ball in the mid-air as a tiny robin landed in the air.

Thus another battle commences.

**Yayakoma vs Subomie ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Mia commanded" Subomie use Leech Seed".

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma try to use Agility".

The green bud try to plant seed on its target but the tiny robin evades the attack by using its swiftness from Agility.

He ordered" Yayakoma now go for Peck".

The tiny robin ended pecking on the green flower bud as the target seems to have fainted after the attack.

Although the tiny robin seems to have an aftermath from attacking its target.

His pokemon analyzer stated" Subomie's poison point ability makes the pokemon poisoned after whoever targets it".

It continues to read" Your Yayakoma is now poisoned".

The tiny robin now seems to be struck with poison , immobilizing from its movement as well.

Satoshi cried" Shoot! I have to get to the nearest Pokemon Center as soon as possible".

He muttered" But I don't know if I still can manage to do so".

His pokemon analyzer continues" You've defeated Preschooler Mia and You've also won 465 euros for winning".

Mia told him" That was a nice battle".

Satoshi sadly told her" Thanks, but my pokemon seems to be poisoned after attacking your pokemon".

Mia advices" Don't worry about that, there's a pokemon center after you exit this route".

He told her" Thanks anyway".

After that he quickly gets out of the northeast maze, as he now proceed to look for the nearest exit from the route.

In the end, he still has to fight 2 trainers blocking the path.

The trainer told him" Since you're here, I suggest a battle against you".

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You've been challenged by Poke Fan Agnes ; Poke Fan Agnes sent out Minobutchi".

The green cocoon happily landed on the field.

Satoshi exclaimed" Pikachu, let's finish this quick battle".

The yellow rodent landed with sparkling jolts facing the green cocoon.

The battle starts.

**Pikachu vs Minobutchi ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Agnes commanded" Minobutchi use Growth".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Electro Ball".

The green cocoon tries to bulk itself raising its defense as for the yellow rodent, it unleashes a strong electrical ball hurling to its target.

The green cocoon fainted after Pikachu's critical hit.

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" Poke Fan Agnes is about to send out Minobutchi ; Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

Satoshi taps the "no" command in the pokemon analyzer in which his opponent successfully sent out Mnobutchi.

The cocoon happily landed again on the field. Although the color seems to be somewhat pink.

Another battle starts.

**Pikachu vs Minobutchi ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Agnes commanded" Minobutchi use Growth".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Electro Ball".

The pink cocoon bulks itself raising its defense as for the yellow rodent it unleashes another electric ball again hitting its target.

The pink cocoon ended fainting after Pikachu's attack.

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" Poke Fan Agnes is about to send out Minobutchi. Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

He taps "no" again in the pokemon analyzer as his opponent successfully sent out his final pokemon Minobutchi.

The cocoon happily landed again on the field. But this time, we have a brown color.

Another battle has started.

**Pikachu vs Minobutchi ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Agnes commanded" Minobutchi use Growth".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu you know the drill - go for another Electro Ball".

The brown cocoon bulk again by raising its defense as for the yellow rodent it releases another electric ball from his mind hitting its target.

The brown cocoon ended fainting as well signaling Pikachu's clear win.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer responded" You've defeated Poke Fan Agnes ; You've also received 2550 euros for winning".

Agnes told him" Oh my, you do look strong to me".

After that Satoshi continues on his way, as he battle for the final trainer for that particular route.

The trainer told him" Let's make this an interesting battle".

His final battle for that route has started.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer responded" You've been challenged by Poke Fan Jun ; Poke Fan Jun sent out Pichu".

The baby rodent landed happily on the field.

He exclaimed" Oh wow, This shall be an interesting battle" ; he continued" Pikachu, let's do this battle together".

The yellow rodent landed with sparkling jolts from its cheeks.

The two rodents tries to shake hands and looking aggressive as well before their trainers commanded.

**Pikachu vs Pichu ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Jun commanded" Pichu use Thunder Wave".

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu try to stay away from your spot and try to use Agility".

The baby rodent leashes a electrical wave but the yellow rodent manages to evade by using the Agility attack.

He commanded" Now try to use Quick Attack".

The yellow rodent hits a physical attack to the baby rodent landing another critical hit.

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" Poke Fan Jun is about to send out Pikachu. Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

Satoshi taps " Yes" on the pokemon analyzer.

His pokemon analyzer tries to ask" Which pokemon would you like to switch?"

He taps " Yanappu" as the field switch the yellow rodent out while the green monkey landed on the field.

His pokemon analyzer stated" Poke Fan Jun sent out Pikachu".

The yellow rodent happily landed squeaking" Pika-Pika" on the field.

Another battle commences.

**Yanappu vs Pikachu ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Jun commanded" Pikachu use Thunderbolt".

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu use Leech Seed".

The yellow rodent unleashes sparkling thunders hitting its target while the green monkey tries to plant a seed on its target.

As a result, the sparkling thunder hits the green monkey but only reduces a little health from the green monkey since the attack is not very effective.

The green monkey also ended sapping the yellow rodent's health a bit.

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu, now use Solarbeam".

The green monkey unleashes a green light striking its target.

The yellow rodent ended fainting while sadly making a Pika-Pika cry.

His pokemon analyzer responded" You've defeated Poke Fan Jun and You've also received 2280 euros for winning".

Jun told him" And with this I'll unblock the path so you can proceed further".

The trainer then opens a path for Satoshi to continue.

Agnes reminded" After this route, you will end up back to Miare City".

Satoshi told them" Thank you for the battle, Jun and Agnes".

Both told him" You're welcome and good luck on your future battles".

But before continuing, he tries to flick his camera again snapping a view of the northern maze.

He told himself" OK, this will do".

And after that he continues on his way exiting the route.

As Satoshi was about to exit the route, he saw 2 people standing on the exit of Route 4.

He ask himself" Wait, are those trainers again? Hopefully not".

_Let's get a bit to Serena_

Serena was actually drinking coffee at Cafe Ultimo.

She ponders" My Fokko is about to evolve, should i let it evolve or not".

She told herself" Maybe I should catch another pokemon".

After she drinks her coffee, she leaves the cafe and continuing on her way as well.

_Let's get back to Satoshi_

He then tries to approach the two persons standing on the exit.

The boy asked" Hello there! Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Furabebe?_"_

Satoshi then tries to show his pokedex to the boy.

The guy responded"If Furabebe is in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "Oh! I see. It's registered in your Pokédex! That's what I would expect from one of the professor's handpicked Pokémon Trainers!"

The guy continued" Fairy type is a Pokémon type that was just classified recently."

The girl added "Furabebe is-now brace yourself-a Fairy type Pokémon! ; This turned the entire type-matchup system on its head! ; And we've been battling Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Platane's request."

Satoshi asked them" Wait, why do you know Professor Platane. And who are you actually?"

The guy introduced" Oh sorry for the late introduction, I'm Dexio by the way .Two years ago, Professor Platane entrusted me with a Pokédex. You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran."

The girl introduced" And I'm Sina, It's actually a beautiful name for a beautiful lady".

Satoshi smirked" Wait since you two seems to be partners. Are you two a couple or lovebirds?"

Sina fidgets" Uh no, don't try to think it that way".

Dexio added" Actually we are the assistants of Professor Platane and if I'm not mistaken he was looking for you. And so he entrusts us to wait you at this route".

Sina told him" In which we were able to meet".

Satoshi told them" I see, so you were assistants of the professor, no wonder you two were familiar with me".

Dexio continued" So, how are you and your pokemon getting along? The more you walk around with your Pokémon, the stronger your friendship will become."

He added" Here! This is the TM for Return. This is a move that gets more powerful when your friendship with the Pokémon using it is strong."

His pokedex responded" You've obtained a TM 27 - Return".

Satoshi told him" Thank you" as he puts it usually in his bag.

Dexio instructed" Oh yeah follow Sina , she will be showing you the way to the Pokemon Lab".

Sina told him" If you'd like, I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!"

Satoshi told them" Sure I would love to".

Sina exclaimed" OK, let's get this show on the road".

And with that Satoshi follows Sina and Dexio as they passed a gate in route 4.

The lady told the trainer" Once you passed this gate, you will be in Miare City".

_Reaching Miare City_

As Satoshi reach Miare City, Dexio went ahead while Sina told him" I'll go ahead and wait in front of the lab for you".

While Sina is out of Satoshi's sight, he shrieked" Oh no, I totally forgot. I should be continuing to the Pokemon Center to heal Yayakoma".

And with that he goes to the nearest Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon".

_Inside the Pokemon Center_

Satoshi begged" Nurse Joy, please heal my Yayakoma for me".

Joy told the trainer" Sure, I'll be taking your poke balls for a bit".

Seconds later, Joy told the trainer" Thanks for waiting, your Pokemon are now fully healed. We hope you visit again".

And with that he exits the Pokemon Center.

However upon his exit, a girl caught his eye.

She called" Satoshi".

Satoshi mutters" Premier?"

Also at this point Serena was skating near the location of Satoshi.

Premier asked him" So do want to follow me?"

Satoshi nodded as he silently follows her.

As Serena was skating near Satoshi and the girl, she saw Satoshi following the girl.

She mutters" That girl could she be Satoshi's girlfriend?"

**For the trainer's pokemon, I won't be listing them since their roster remains unchanged.**

**For the pokemon's attack, we only have a bit info**

**Satoshi's Yanappu - Leech Seed**

**As for the money let's try to update it**

**Satoshi - 27832 euros**

**Sana - 22300 euros**

**As for Serena, since hers wasn't mention so I'm not going to list it.**

**Some informations on the items**

**Satoshi - Honey x2, Super Potion x2, Poison Barb, Thunderstone, Charcoal, Ether, TM 27(Return)**

**Sana - 4 Rare Candies, 6 Ultra Balls, 8 Great Balls, 7 Escape Ropes, 7 Hyper Potions, 6 Super Potions, 6 Repels, 2 Potions, 3 Antidotes, 3 Full Heals, 8 Poke Balls and 1 Focus Sash.**

**So let's try to summarize this chapter since it has been somewhat interetsing**

**- Sana's Horubii was confirmed to have the Pickup ability**

**- Satoshi seems to be a photographer**

**- That poke fan agnes seems to be a retard, seriously what was that growth attack anyway.**

**- We also see a different side of Satoshi, he seems to be interested with Sina and Dexio and even tries to tell them that they were a couple to begin with.**

**And some chapters revealed for future reference.**

**Ch 12 - Carnet the Famous Movie Star**

** Ch 13 - Hotel Richissime: First Ever Part- Time Job**

** Ch 14 - Challenge in a Restaurant**

**It seems that Satoshi will be staying in Miare City for a couple of chapters before continuing again on his journey.**

**So on chapter 12 , we have the introduction of the Kalos Champion, on ch 13 we will have Satoshi as a part- timer and on ch 14 its going to be a dine-in battle on restaurants in Miare City.**

**It was also unexpected that I done this chapter as a cliffhanger, and also the next chapter seems to be interesting.**

**Questions you want to ask like What was Premier's attention to Satoshi and also Serena also seems to have see them together. Also on the next chapter is also the time where the professor will finally reveal himself as Serena's father. Well you need to find out on the next chapter, so until then review and feedback as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since most of you might be asking what Premier's role in this story, I'll give some details about her and I'll add it more to it probably in the future chapters.**

**Premier(18) - She is a trainer who specialized in Fairy type pokemons.**

**- She seems to have feelings for Satoshi and she is also a love rival of Serena.**

**- She likes to tease Satoshi and also wants to play cute with Serena although Serena doesn't seem to like what her true intentions are especially when she mentions Satoshi.**

**Before I start today's chapter, let me give you what you will expect on this chapter. That includes Serena's father to be introduced and also Premier's plan against Satoshi although I think it will be short since it will mostly be revealed on the start.**

**Notes to remember:**

**Fushigidane - Bulbasaur**

**Hitokage - Charmander**

**Zenigame - Squirtle**

**Lizardon - Charizard**

**Dr Nanakamado - Professor Rowan**

**Dr Orchid - Professor Oak**

**Koboku Town - Camphrier Town**

**je ne sais quoi - I do not know what**

**And those are the only things you need to know, now let's begin today's chapter. By the way we of course start with the cliffhanger from the previous chapter**

Ch 11- Return To The Pokemon Lab - Satoshi vs Platane

Satoshi silently follows Premier to where she is taking him but he was secretly discovered by Serena.

Serena uttered in a soft voice" Could she be asking him for a date".

She told herself" Anyway, I should try to follow them".

And with that she follows by skating a meter away from them.

Satoshi ask her" Say Premier, where are you actually taking me?"

Premier told him" You'll find out soon".

Satoshi nodded as he continue to silently follow her while Serena continue to secretly follows them.

_Minutes later_

Premier told him" Here we are".

Satoshi mumbles" But this is a cafe" ; he asked her" Why are you taking me here anyway?"

She suddenly seriously stares at Satoshi.

As for Serena she seems to be really jealous on Premier's reactions that she decides to eavesdrop a bit, she told herself in an irked manner" And she even has the guts to stare at Satoshi. Who the hell is that girl anyway?"

Premier told him" Just go inside the cafe then we'll talk about it".

And since Satoshi can't refuse Premier's offer, he decide to go inside the cafe.

An ace trainer welcomes them" Welcome to Cafe Trieste".

He told them" Please sit on the chairs you desire".

Premier told him" Thank you sir".

She told Satoshi" Then let's seat on these chairs beside this table".

Satoshi nodded as both of them sits on the chairs selected by Premier.

Serena told herself" It looks like she is really serious about this".

She begins to panic" But what can I do about it?"

She told herself" No, it's not good if I just barge in the cafe. I might even disturb both of them which is definitely not a good idea to begin".

Premier ask him" So Satoshi you got anything you want to eat or drink"?"

Satoshi thoroughly stares at the menu and a little while later told her" Uh yes, I think I found something I like".

She exclaimed" Let's order together".

He nodded as both of them made their orders.

Premier told the ace trainer" Uh, I like to order 2 chocolate croissants and I cappuccino".

The ace trainer then take down Premier's order.

Then he ask Satoshi" And you sir, what do you want to order?"

Satoshi told him" Oh me 2 belgian waffles and I caramel macchiato for me".

The ace trainer then also take down Satoshi's order.

He told the both of them" Will that be all?"

Premier told him" Uh, we'll tell you if there is an extra order".

The ace trainer told the both of them" I understand then wait for a few minutes for your order to be prepared".

Then the ace trainer leaves the both of them.

Satoshi ask her" So Premier, what do you want to talk about?"

Premier ask him an unexpected question" Hey Satoshi, do you have someone you like?"

He mutters" Someone I like, hmm I wonder about that".

Satoshi shouted at her" What kind of question is that anyway?"

Outside the cafe, Serena saw Satoshi's reaction and she told herself" Wait, why did Satoshi shout at her?"

Serena exclaimed" Maybe he is rejecting the girl's offer".

Premier told him" Wait just calm down, I'm not expecting you to answer me directly".

She told him in a teasing manner" I just want to see how you will react to a question like that".

Satoshi yelled" Then you shouldn't have asked me that question out of the blue".

Suddenly the other customers and even the ace trainer looks at Satoshi and Premier.

Satoshi told them" Oops sorry that was only an accident".

He then feels embarass after the other people stares at him.

Premier chuckles" You know you're such an interesting person. I can really tell form your looks".

Satoshi answers while scratching his head" Really, is that so?"

Serena then stares at Satoshi and Premier, she told herself" I guess they are really going on a date".

She added" They looked like an interesting pair anyway".

She sadly told herself" But what about me? Does this mean I have less chance to be with him?"

Serena told herself feeling defeated" I guess this is what it looks like when you are slow to realize your true feelings".

She shrieked" Now what am I going to do next. I only started this journey just so that I can meet him. But after what is happening now?"

Serena regrets" I feel that I shouldn't have gone myself lurking in adventures like this when this is the only conclusion that I will get".

She grimaced with the pain inside her heart" It's useless".

_Back to Premier and Satoshi_

The ace trainer told the both of them" Thanks for waiting, your orders are ready to be served".

He then place the orders to the respective customers.

He told them" Very well, enjoy your food".

After that the ace trainer leaves the both of them again.

Premier and Satoshi speaks in unison" Let's dig in".

_30 minutes later_

Premier told him" Oops sorry I got to leave. I'll see you again in the next city".

Satoshi told her" See you again, Premier".

After that Premier heads to her destination as for Satoshi he was still pondering what to do next.

He first leaves Cafe Trieste while the ace trainer told him" Thank you for visiting Cafe Trieste, we hope to see you again".

Then when Satoshi outside the city, he saw a girl totally down from her looks.

Satoshi ask her" Excuse me, is there anything wrong?"

The girl can't help but sulks in a tone when she is rejected badly" No, I'm fine. Just do your stuff".

He told her" OK, then I'll be leaving".

The girl then suddenly grabs his hand.

Satoshi mutters" Wait, what's the matter?"

The girl ask him in a serious tone" Hey, what did the girl ask you?"

Satoshi told her" Uh, she was asking something like this - Do you have someone you like?"

She asked him" Then how did you answer her?"

He told her in a mild smile" I didn't answer her".

The girl asked him" What, you didn't even answer her?"

Satoshi then begins to feel curious about this girl asking him.

He asked her" Wait, miss do I know you?"

The girl ignores the question but Satoshi then tries to look closely.

He mutters" Serena?"

Serena told him in a bad temper" What?"

He asked her" Are you mad at me?"

She sassily responded" What do you think?"

Satoshi told her" I don't know, I don't even know what I should tell you".

He suddenly smirked" Maybe you are jealous with the girl who invites me to the cafe".

She sassily responded back at him" No, I'm not".

Satoshi told him" But you do look like one".

She angrily answers back at him" I told you I don't feel that way nor I'm even jealous with that b*****".

He told her" OK, fine I will try to believe what you are saying".

He clarifies" But this is the truth, I never ask a girl for a date and if that happens I will mostly never accept a girl's offer if it's concerning about a date".

Satoshi reassure her" But maybe to you it will be different, I might even have a change of mind if it's someone like you".

Serena begins to lighten up her temper and also feel relieved to herself.

**Serena's POV:**

**Thank goodness, I thought the girl is really asking him out but it turns out I was mistaken.**

She told him" By the way, you should try to visit the Pokemon Lab some time".

Satoshi told her" I do, I sometimes visit the lab".

She clarifies" No, there's something you must hear. I think Platane wants to challenge you to a Pokemon battle".

He mumbles" Challenge me to a Pokemon battle?"

He awes in surprise" Wow, this must be the first time a professor is challenging to me a battle".

Satoshi exclaimed" Hoho, this should be really interesting, right Pikachu?"

The yellow rodent only nodded to its agreement.

Serena added" Not only that, I think he wants to know more about you also I forgot to tell you that I had a deep connection with the professor".

Satoshi ask her" Why is that so?"

She winks at him" You'll find out when you meet him".

He responded" Oh, OK".

Serena tells him" Then, follow me I'll show you the way to the Pokemon Lab".

Satoshi retorts" Oh, thanks. Actually I exactly just need someone to guide me to the Pokemon Lab".

Serena told him" Glad to hear that then let's go" while Satoshi perfectly nodded.

Both of them continue their way to the Pokemon Lab as for Serena she is skating happily with someone precious to her while Satoshi he is excited running to see Professor Platane and also he seems to enjoy it when he is with Serena.

_Enters the Miare City Pokemon Lab_

What was surprising here was the Professor was exactly on the door waiting for the trainers to arrive.

Satoshi murmurs" Professor Platane, when did you?"

His words was interrupted when Serena called the professor" Father, I'm back".

Satoshi questioned" Father? Then you must be".

Platane now properly introduces" Yes, that's right. I am Serena's father, did it really surprise you?"

He told him" Yeah, I was really surprised about that". ; he continued" By the way , I got to meet Sina and Dexio somewhere on my journey".

Satoshi exclaimed" I didn't even know that they were your assistants to begin with".

Platane told him" Oh sorry I should have told you about that earlier".

Their words were interrupted when another trainer enters the lab.

Sana shouted" Ah, it's Satoshi".

She called" Satoshi" then she tries to jump while hugging him accidentally.

Serena was irritated to see Sana's behavior and tries to join in.

She was trying to pull Sana off Satoshi" Let Satoshi go, he is feeling uncomfortable with you choking him".

Sana exclaimed" But Satoshi is really cute".

Serena yelled and continues to pull of Sana" That is why you have to let him go, he is not your toy or someone you can hug accidentally".

Sana then decides to let go of Satoshi, she pouted at Serena" You're so cruel".

Platane giggles and told them" Haha, I really can't stop laughing, you three trainers do seem interesting to me".

Serena shrilled" Father, it's not even really funny".

He told his daughter" But seeing my daughter enjoying her life, I'm totally relieved by it".

Sana mutters" Daughter?"

Serena told her" Oh sorry if I didn't tell you the truth. Actually Professor Platane was my father".

She exclaimed" I see no wonder he was worrying a bit".

Suddenly a mobile starts to beep.

Platane told the trainers" Oh, that's my mobile ringing. Sorry I have to excuse myself a bit".

_On to Platane's conversation_

Platane answers his cell phone" Hello, this is Platane".

Grace told him" Darling, how have you been doing?"

Platane told her" Oh Honey it's you. Don't worry about me I've been doing fine. By the way what about you?"

She told him" I'm always doing fine by the way how's our daughter doing?"

He told her" You don't need to worry about her, she is actually getting along with her new friends".

Grace asked him" Lately I haven't ask about her, can I have a word with her?"

Platane told her" Sure, she will be delighted to hear that. Anyway just hold on for a few seconds".

Platane then rushes to the location where the three trainers are located.

He called" Serena, your mom is on the phone. She wants to speak with you".

Serena told Satoshi and Sana" Then I'll be leaving you two".

She glares at Sana" Don't you ever try to lay a hand on Satoshi".

Sana nodded silently without uttering a single speech.

And with that she excuses herself as she heads to Platane to get a conversation with her mother.

_Serena's conversation with her mom_

Serena answers the phone" Yes, this is Serena. What is it, mom?"

Grace told her" Serena, my daughter. How have you been doing?"

She told her" I'm doing fine by the way why did you call?"

Grace told her" Oh I was going to check on you and your father".

She asked her" Were you surprised with the call?"

Serena puts a finger on her chin" Hmm, yes kind of surprised a bit".

She asked her mother" By the way mom, do you still remember Satoshi?"

Her mother was stunned that her daughter after all these years, she was still able to remember her.

Her mother told her back" Oh, yes. Then Serena why did you want to ask about him?"

Serena clarifies" Oh about that, I was going to ask if you still know something about him".

Her mother recalls" If I'm not mistaken, he was actually your childhood friend when we are still living in Kanto region before we moved here".

Serena told her" I see, thanks mom".

Her mother ask her" Serena, are you really that worry about him?"

She told her" But look mom, since he has come to the Kalos Region and besides we haven't seen each other for years. Of course I'll be worried".

Her mother smirked" Oh, I see so you really have an interest on him".

Serena shrieked" What's that supposed to mean, mom and I told you it isn't something like that".

Her mother told her" Oh really? Well it's not that I care about it".

She reminded her daughter" Anyway , I just want to tell you, that you always need to take care of yourself wherever you go. And always be safe when travelling to different cities".

She told her" I see, thanks mom".

Her mother told her" Well I still need to do some household materials, then I'll be hanging up. Let's talk again, Serena".

Serena nodded and told her" Bye mom and thanks for calling".

The connection is now terminated after their long speech.

After that Serena heads back to her father and the other trainer's location.

_Returning to their locations_

Serena trudged and tell the trainers" Sorry for the wait".

She apologize to the professor" Sorry , father it looks like mom wants to have a long conversation with me".

Platane told her" My daughter, it's fine. You don't need to worry about that".

Serena nodded while Platane informs the two trainers" By the way, follow me to the third floor".

Serena added while showing the way to the elevator" The elevator is this way".

And all of them ride the elevator up to the third floor.

_Arriving at the third floor of Pokemon Lab_

When Platane and three trainers reached the third floor of the Pokemon Lab, they were all greeted by Sina and Dexio, the two assistants of the professor.

Sina and Dexio told them" Welcome back, trainers. You too Professor Platane".

Platane told them" Thank you, Sina and Dexio".

Serena guides the two players" Come, it's this way".

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi, Sana and Serena arrived at the Professor's room.

Platane openly told the three trainers" Many thanks for coming all the way from Masara Town ! I'm Professor Platane! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon? Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!"

He informs them" Well now, you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Masara Town, it was going to be an acquaintance of Professor Orchid I know. About then, I learned that trainer was moving here. Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know... That really hit me right here... Then it hit me-I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!""Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle!

Platane points at the boy" Satoshi, Your opponent shall be me! What do you say will you accept this pokemon battle against me?"

Sana told Satoshi" Wow, the professor choose you I wish he chooses me. Right now I'm feeling jealous about it".

Serena told him" Well I think I'm excluded since the professor knows me very well. Satoshi do your best in this battle".

Satoshi exclaimed" Of course, it will be my pleasure to challenge you professor Platane".

Platane ask him" Then shall we start the battle?"

Satoshi told him" You're on".

He steps on the battlefield while Sana and Serena watches on the sideline.

**Satoshi vs Platane ( That VS Screen)**

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You are challenged by Professor Platane ; Professor Platane sent out Fushigidane".

The green seed pokemon happily lands on the field.

Satoshi exclaimed" Cool, a Fushigidane. Yayakoma, I choose you".

The tiny robin landed on the air flapping it's wings.

The battle starts

**Yayakoma vs Fushigidane ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Platane commanded" Let's go Fushigidane use Leech Seed".

Satoshi ordered" Yayakoma use Steel Wing".

The green seed pokemon plants seed on it's target while the tiny robin hits the green pokemon with it's metallic wings.

The tiny robin ended up sapped a little from it's life.

Platane ordered" Fushigidane, stay strong. Now hit it with Tackle".

The green pokemon manages to grips itself a bit.

Satsohi commands" Yayakoma use Peck".

The green pokemon whips the tiny robin with it's vines while the tiny robin charges and pecks on the seed pokemon.

The seed pokemon ended up fainting.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to responds again" Professor Platane is about to send out Hitokage. Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

He taps" Yes" on the pokemon analyzer, the analyzer ask him" Which pokemon would you like to switch with your Yayakoma".

He taps" Keromatsu" as the field switches out the tiny robin out while the blue frog happily croaking on the field.

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" Professor Platane sent out Hitokage".

The orange lizard happily lands on the field wiggling it's tail.

Satoshi mutters" Hitokage - I bet next comes the water type".

Platane told him" We'll see about that".

The second battle begins

**Keromatsu VS Hitokage ( VS Screen on the Pokemon analyzer)**

Platane commanded" Hitokage use Ember".

Satoshi ordered" Keromatsu let's finish this with Water Pulse".

The orange lizard burst flames to the target while the blue frog emits a strong wave of torrent from it's pulse landing a critical hit incidentally against its target.

The orange lizard ended up fainting.

Platane told the trainer" Wow, you're too good on this".

Serena mutters" Wow, Satoshi must be really good at type matching".

Sana added" And he seems to know which pokemon is needed to hit the target".

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" Professor Platane is about to send out Zenigame. Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

Satoshi taps" Yes" again on the analyzer and it ended up asking" Which pokemon would you like to switch with your Keromatsu?"

He ordered" Pikachu, let's win this battle".

The yellow rodent hops off form Satoshi's shoulders as it lands on the field with sparkling jolts readying itself for battle.

Sana dazzled" Wow, Pikachu is so cute".

Serena added" Yeah, I think we already know that it is cute pokemon to begin with".

His pokemon analyzer starts to respond" Professor Platane sent out Zenigame".

The blue turtle jumps in joy landing on the field.

Satoshi murmurs" I knew it will be him but why did the professor had all these pokemon?"

He told himself" Oh well, I might as well ask him later".

The final battle begins

**Pikachu vs Zenigame ( VS Screen on the Pokemon analyzer)**

Platane commanded" Zenigame use Tail Whip".

Satoshi ordered" Pikachu use Iron Tail".

The blue turtle lowers the target's defense by whipping it's tail as for the yellow rodent it hits the target back using it's metallic tail.

Platane ordered" Zenigame use Bubble".

Satsohi commanded" Pikachu use Electro Ball".

The blue turtle spurts tiny bubbles hititng the target while the yellow rodent unleashes an electric ball and hurls it on the target.

The blue turtle ended up fainting after the massive electric sphere hits it.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You've defeated Professor Platane ; You've also received 5120 euros for winning".

Platane told him" Haha, I knew it. You're really something aren't you?"

Serena congratulated him" Way to go, Satoshi".

Sana added" That was so cool".

Satoshi thanked them" Haha, thanks for the compliment anyway".

Platane told him" As expected from Professor Orchid and Professor Nanakamado. You are indeed a trainer to watch out for?"

He asked him" Wait you know Professor Nanakamado?"

Platane explained" Oh sorry if I forgot to tell you that, actually Professor Nanakamado is my mentor and I was actually his student at that time".

Satoshi exclaimed" I see, no wonder you know him pretty well and I was also surprised when you mention his name".

Platane told him" Since you are an interesting trainer, wh ydon't you pick one of the starters pokemon".

He told him" Thanks professor but I'm afraid I'll reject the offer since I still own a Lizardon from Professor Orchid. I'll just get it from him".

Platane told him" I see, then why don't you take this with you".

Satoshi's pokenav begins to read" Obtained a Lizardonite X"

He told him" I'll explain later the usage of the mega stone".

Platane informs the the other trainers" By the way Sana, Serena. Why don't you take an extra pokemon with you. I think it might be better to add one more poekmon as your companion".

Serena exclaimed" I'll pick Fushigidane".

Sana told him" Then I'll go with Zenigame".

Platane added" Then take these with you".

Serena received a Fushigibanite and Sana received a Kamexnite.

Platane told the three trainers" See. Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Koboku Town? That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really important-this will truly broaden your horizons."

He informs his last reminder to each trainers.

Platane informs Sana" Sana, I wish you can have fun on your journey as a new trainer".

Sana told him" Thanks professor".

He told Satoshi" Satoshi, I wish you can fulfill you dreams, go and complete the Kalos League".

Satoshi told him" Sure, you can count on me for that.

Lastly he reminded his daughter" Serena, I want you to always be safe wherever you go and always take care of yourself. As your father, I don't want you to put yourself at risk, if there's anything troubling you, feel free to visit me".

Serena told him" Thanks for the reminded, dad".

Platane finally told them" And remember to always have fun, and also try to acquaint yourself with the people you see in town".

The three of them said in unison" Thanks professor".

After that the three of them left the Pokemon Lab.

_Outside the Pokemon Lab_

Sana told the other trainers" Then I'll be heading off somewhere, see you later both of you".

After Sana had left, Serena asked him" How about you, Satoshi have you planned where to go next?"

Satoshi mutters" Me?"

**For the trainer's pokemon, I will be listing the new ones only.**

**Serena - Fushigidane**

**Sana - Zenigame**

******For the pokemon's attack, I'll be doing only a bit of recap on Pikachu**

******Pikachu- Iron Tail, Electro Ball**

******As for the money, since only one was mentioned. I'll be only doing that.**

******Satoshi - 32952 euros**

******Informations on the items**

******Satoshi - Lizardonite X**

******Sana - Kamexnite**

******Serena - Fushigibanite**

******And then we get to have a summary about this chapter**

******- Platane was introduced as Serena's father**

******- Serena seems to be concerned about Satoshi and ask her mom about him.**

******- Serena seems to be a jealous type when Satoshi is picked up by a girl. You can see it on Premier's part and a bit on Sana's part**

******- Satoshi seems to own a Lizardon.**

******- Premier looks really interested on Satoshi.**

******- Satoshi seems to enjoy when he is with Serena**

******And so much for the interesting summaries, and it was unexpected that this chapter ends in another cliffhanger and also didn't expect this chapter turns out to be long. The first question you will ask is where do you think Satoshi will be going next, I think most of you know the location but since the Kalos Champion will be introduced in the next chapter, things might be different from what you are expecting. So until the next chapter is released, review and feed- back as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.********  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**And I just found out that Hotel Richissime tends to have a japanese counterpart, so I apologize if I would change the next chapter's title and also sorry for the late changes I made. Cause you know most of the times we make a mistake even a slight one.  
**

**As usual we'll begin with some notes before moving to the chapter.**

**Notes to remember: Sirknight - Gardevoir**

**Carnet - Diantha**

**Koruni - Korinna**

**Hellgar - Houndoom**

**Grand Hotel Surriche - Hotel Richissime**

**On today's chapter, we will continue from the cliffhanger on the previous chapter and also Carnet will be introduced on today's chapter. Very well. I bring you the twelfth chapter for my ongoing story.**

Ch 12 - Carnet The Famous Movie Star

Serena asked him" How about you, Satoshi? Have you planned where to go next?"

Satoshi mutters" Me?"

He starts to recall his mind a bit.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Where should I go next, probably I'll just stay inside the city for a while.**

He truthfully told her" I decide to be staying in Miare City for a while besides I need time to relax myself too. Right, Pikachu?"

The yellow rodent happily nodded and squeaked" Pika-Pika" happily.

She told him" I see, I think I'll probably stay inside the city for a while".

Satoshi curiously asked her" Why is that so? That was my idea to begin with".

Serena happily told him" Well you know I want to admit that when I travel with you, I really had lots of fun".

He asked her" I see then Serena how much have you earned for the moment?"

Serena tries to check her pokenav before telling him" I actually got 38160 euros as of now".

She added" And I also seem to have 20 super potions, 10 great balls, 2 premier balls and 20 poke balls".

He asked her" Wait, you didn't have Repel or Escape Rope".

She told him" Uh yes, I forgot about that - 6 repels to be accurate and 2 escape ropes plus 4 antidotes and 3 paralyze heals. Quite unfortunate I had 1 leaf stone and 1 fire stone".

She sadly told herself" I don't know if I really plan to use those".

Satoshi reassures her" Don't worry, I'm sure you will get time to think about it".

He suggested" For know it's better to relax somewhere since I think it's getting dark".

Serena then looks at the sky" You're right, its already night time".

He told her" Me, I think I'll probably be staying at Grand Hotel Surriche".

She told him" But I have not decided where to stay".

Satoshi happily told her" In that case, why don't you stay at the Hotel Richisime as well".

Serena nodded and told him" You're right, it looks like there is only that place where I can call for the night".

He clarifies" But don't get mistaken that we will be staying at the same room".

Serena blushed a bit while retorts in a sassy manner" Of course I know that, who would do something like that anyway".

Satoshi told her" You're right anyway let's check in on the hotel for a night".

Serena nodded as both of them proceeds to Grand Hotel Surriche.

_Inside Hotel Grand Surriche_

The girl informs them" Welcome to Grand Hotel Surriche, I'm Kaya, the owner of this hotel. May I help you?"

Satoshi offered" Uh, I want to book us two separate rooms for tonight if possible".

Kaya told them" Just wait a few minutes, I'll be checking the rooms if there are any vacant left".

_Minutes later_

Kaya happily told them" Thanks for waiting, good timing for both of you. We actually still have 4 vacant rooms for today. Would you like to continue booking?"

Both answered at the same time" Sure, please do so".

She explains" OK your two rooms will be on the third floor one is for room 308 and the other is room 309. And here is your key card".

She hands the key cards to Satoshi and Serena.

She added" If there's anything you want to ask, just call the receptionist area, the number is on the key card itself".

Kaya suggested" Also when you check out of the hotel, please pay the amount desired as of now we're very sorry that we only accept cash as of now. Credit cards will be announced until further notice".

Serena clarifies" Uh, we don't pay by credit cards anyway so you don't need to worry about it".

The owner nodded and told them" Very well have a luxurious stay at our hotel".

Serena and Satoshi proceeded to the third floor afterwards.

_Minutes later_

Satoshi murmurs while finding the room" Let's see room 308".

Serena murmurs" 309, where is that room?"

Both exclaimed" Ah, here it is" after arriving at the designated doors.

Serena told him" Well I think this is where we part. Good night, Satoshi".

He told her back" Good night also to you, Serena".

Both entered their respective room afterwards.

Satoshi went inside his room thinking himself various things.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Where should I continue by tomorrow, I mean I decided that I'll be staying in this city for a while but I don't know which place would suit best.**

He grinned with a low voice" Maybe I can ask my rival for this".

Suddenly he heard someone knocking his door.

He shouted" Yes, coming".

However he was surprised to find out when he opens the door, Serena was actually waiting in front of his door.

Satoshi stuttered" Serena, what are you doing in front of my door?"

He then tries to look at her and it seems she was afraid of something.

He kindly asked her" Could it be you cannot sleep on your room".

Serena silently nodded while Satoshi told her" I see then come to my room instead".

She nervously asked him" Is it really ok, Satoshi. I mean what if the personal assistant saw us?"

Satoshi reassures her" Leave it to me, I'll tell the receptionist about it. Just let me handle it".

He added" Anyway feel free to sleep on my bed , I'll just sleep on the couch".

Serena silently enters his room and just slept on the bed as for Satoshi he heads down the receptionist area.

_Down the receptionist area_

Satoshi pleaded" Uh, Kaya about room 309. I'm asking if we can just cancel about it".

Kaya nodded and told him" Sure, I need the card key back"

He hands the card key back to the owner.

Kaya informs him" It's OK now, Room 309 has been successfully cancelled and with that room 309's visitor will merge with room 308 just as you wish".

He thanked her" Thank you, miss Kaya".

After that he returns to his room and informs Serena back" It's OK now, the receptionist totally agreed about the merging idea".

Serena nods and thanked him" Thank you, Satoshi".

He smiled and told her" You don't need to thank me and besides that's what friends are for"

Serena told him" Good night, Satoshi".

Satoshi told her back" Good night, Serena".

He turns off the lights as both tries to sleep peacefully while awaiting for the next day.

_Few minutes later_

Serena tries to ask him" Satoshi, are you still awake?"

Satoshi groaned in his sleep" What is it, Serena?"

She continues to ask him" Have we really met somewhere before?"

He told her in a drowsy manner" Serena maybe you are only misunderstanding things, you need to go to sleep. We still have a long day ahead of us for tomorrow".

She apologizes" I understand, I'm sorry for asking you all of a sudden".

Satoshi told her in a very sleepy way" No, it's fine then I'm going back to sleep".

Serena at that time couldn't sleep really well even when she ended at Satoshi's room.

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi, I think we really met somewhere before although I really can't remember where was the exact location. Maybe I'll tell you when the correct time comes.**

Thus she also ended up sleeping peacefully as both of them now awaits the day ahead of them.

_The next day - somewhere 4 or 5 in the morning_

Satoshi as now awake at this time as for Serena she is still sounding peacefully.

He then changes to his traveling outfit while taking a glance on Serena.

Suddenly Serena starts murmuring at her sleep" Satoshi, I think I like you".

Satoshi was stunned to hear what his rival has just said.

He ended up trying to ask himself.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Did Serena really mean it? No, I mean I'm his rival but how can she just blurt those things all of a sudden. I guess she really is thinking really weird things again.**

He then just tries to ignore on what his rival just told him by leaving the hotel and relaxing himself by wearing a camera with a strap and his buddy Pikachu with him.

Suddenly he hears a explosion somewhere in the city.

Satoshi curiously told himself" What was that just now, it seems there is something wrong in the city".

He ended up looking for the attack that just happened due to his curiosity.

Later he found out there was an attack from a gang in red outfits with a captive of people and pokemons.

He ended up trying to get a bit closer in a way that he won't be seen by the red gang.

_Somewhere outside Miare City_

There seems to be a little commotion going on.

A lady in a white outfit shouted" What are you doing, release the people and the pokemons".

A person in a red outfit answered" No, we're taking them to master Xerosic, he said that his work will be looking good if we got more hostages".

The lady ordered" In that case, I have no choice but to fight you. Sirknight let's go".

The poke ball tossed in the mid-air as a green lady-like pokemon pops out of the poke ball.

Sirknight cried in a soprano-like manner.

The red gang member ordered" Huh, a Sirknight what can it do- Let's go Hellgar beat the hell out of that pokemon".

A black dog with white horns roars wildly as it pops out form the poke ball.

Satoshi questioned recalling himself" Hellgar, kind of remind me of Team Magma a bit".

The red gang member ordered" Hellgar use Flamethrower now".

The lady commands" Sirknight used Calm Mind follow by Dazzling Gleam".

The green lady pokemon snaps his eyes closes raising her special attack and special defense while releasing a pink aura shooting to the black dog.

Hellgar was ended hurt badly.

The lady ordered" Sirknight, now free the captive with Shadow Ball".

The green pokemon release a ball wrapped in darkness destroying the lock and cages thus ending freeing them all.

The red gang member shouted" Retreat, everyone".

The black jet ended up flying somewhere else.

The lady told her pokemon" Good job, Sirknight".

She then tries to take a look at the boy but he ended up escaping.

She asked curiously to herself" Wait, did I just saw a trainer with a Pikachu?"

Satoshi tries to hide somewhere where he won't be seen.

He questioned himself" Who was that lady anyway? I never seen her before?"

_Minutes later_

Serena awakes from her sleep and was suppose to tell him" Satoshi, I need a toothbrush here".

But he was nowhere to be seen, she questioned herself" Where did he go without telling me?"

Serena blurted" Don't tell me he has left me".

She quickly hurries to change to her traveling outfit and putting her roller skates as well before heading out of the city.

Serena ended up skating Miare City and shouting" Satoshi, where are you?"

_Back to Satoshi_

He then tries to sneak where the lady in a white outfit will end up .

He slowly follows her trail.

In a few seconds later, the lady ended up entering a building shaded in purple color.

Satoshi tries to get close to the building as he found out the board sign stated" Pokemon PR Studio".

He mutters" PR Studio, what could this mean?"

Suddenly he hears a girl in roller skates shouting" Satoshi, where are you?"

Satoshi murmurs" That's Serena, she must be looking for me".

He shouted while waving his hands" Serena, I'm here".

Serena shouting while approaching him" Satoshi".

She moaned" You're so cruel, why did you just left me without saying a word".

Satoshi apologizes with a smile" I'm sorry Serena I actually do not want to disturb your sleep since you are sleeping very sweet".

He murmurs in a very soft voice to himself" At least I'll just pretend that I didn't hear what she just said earlier".

Serena pouted" Sleeping very sweet? You should have waken me at that time, you're so unfair".

He apologizes smiling at her" Really sorry Serena, I promise next time I'll wake you up when you are sleeping smoothly".

She groans while still pouting at the same time" Do you really mean it?"

Satoshi told her with a big smile" Of course, I don't break promises to friends right".

Serena now begins to smile" Then I'll forgive you, I'll just pretend it never happened".

He murmurs again to himself" Same here I'll just pretend it never happened".

Serena asked him" So Satoshi do you have any plans were you wish to go?"

He truthfully asked her " Oh about that, I was wondering if you know anything about the PR studio?"

She explained" Ah, the PR studio is actually where trainers have a once in a lifetime shooting a film about themselves, there is also a chance for the trainers to make a movie if they want to".

Satoshi clarifies" So basically it's a short skit about the trainer itself".

Serena added" But if you want to have a partner, it's also fine especially for the couples in which they always do it as a pair".

He exclaimed" Cool, actually I was planning to go to the PR studio".

He sadly told her" But I don't have an idea what I should do with the film".

She clarifies" Well if you don't want to shoot a film, it's fine you can just watch in the sideline".

She begged him" Come on, let's enter the PR studio".

He told her" I guess I can't refuse the offer besides I got nothing to do anyway".

She exclaimed" Great, then let's proceed inside".

Satoshi nods in agreement as both of them ended up entering the PR studio.

_Entering the PR studio_

Satoshi awes in surprise as soon he saw the lady" How come it's her again".

The lady in white outfit ordered" Sirknight use Psychic".

The green lady pokemon use psychic powers to control the target and hurls it in the mid-air.

Satoshi mutters" I wonder who is that girl?"

Serena asked him" Huh, Satoshi you know anything about her?"

He explained to her" Serena, she is the lady who tries to free the hostages earlier from a battle of a gang in red outfit when you were still asleep".

She flustered" Then there was a commotion happening in Miare City earlirt".

Satoshi seriously clarified" Yes and she even use her Sirknight to save Miare City. I think she is not an ordinary trainer based from her looks".

Suddenly the lady in white outfit stopped from her play and approached the two trainers.

She muttered" Oh it's you again, the boy with a Pikachu".

Satoshi asked her" You know me?"

The lady clarified" Ah, no but I think I saw a shadow of a boy with a Pikachu earlier not to mention it turned out to be you".

He flustered talking to her" Ah, I see. Oh yeah, I want to ask if you're a trainer since I saw a Sirknight with you earlier".

The lady grinned" I see, so you really did saw my battle earlier".

Serena interrupted while looking confused" Wait, you two have met each other?"

Satoshi clarified" Uh, I guess you can say that but we really didn't meet each other through the eye".

The lady explained thoroughly" About the answer to your question, yes I am a trainer in fact I will be glad to tell you that I am the Champion of the Kalos Region Pokemon League".

She now clearly introduced to the trainer" Allow me to introduce myself, I am Carnet pleased to meet you both and this is actually my main pokemon Sirknight".

Sirknight cries cutely as if she was happy.

Satoshi clearly tells her" I'm Satoshi by the way and I think you know Pikachu".

She clearly tells him" Of course, Pikachu has been really famous to trainers you know".

Serena interrupts" By the way I'm also a trainer and I'm Serena".

Carnet told them" So I guess you two are new trainers, I'll be very pleased to await you at the Pokemon League".

Satoshi exclaimed" And I'm here in Kalos to win the Pokemon League in which I haven't done in the previous regions".

Serena told her" Me, I'm here to compete for the Kalos League too".

She added" By the way Satoshi is actually my rival".

He added" But we are good friends too since we tend to get along".

He curiously asked her after seeing something" Oh yeah, miss Carnet I want to ask what's that thing on your neck and also on your pokemon as well".

She explained while showing the necklace" Ah, this is what you call a Mega Charm - it's actually a necklace which is used for pokemon Mega Evolution.

She added" In other words, I used it for my Sirknight to evolve further".

Satoshi awes in excitement" Wow, Sirknight can mega evolve. That's pretty cool".

Serena added" By the way, I think I also had a pokemon that can mega evolve although I think I'll keep it private for now".

Carnet smiled at them" I see, don't you think your pokemons are really happy to see you and even you two seem to really get along in my opinion".

She teases" By the way to be honest I think you two look like a good pair".

Serena blushes a bit and clarifies" No, I don't think it's like that".

Satoshi added" Besides we don't even think to seem like a pair".

Carnet sadly told them" Oh, sorry about that I think I just get to think too many things".

She added" By the way have you met Koruni, we seem to be acquaint for some reasons".

Satoshi mutters" Koruni? Never heard of that name before".

Serena clarifies" If I'm not mistaken she is I think the third gym leader you have to face".

Satoshi exclaimed" Wow, Serena you seem to know a bit about gym leaders".

She happily told him" Well, I think I learned it from my father. Since he seems to have an observation about the gym leaders of the Kalos Region".

Carnet added" Judging from your explanation, I bet Platane was your father".

Serena told her" Yes, that's right - but how come you know about it".

She explained" You know I actually met your father Platane when I came here to the Kalos Region for the first time, he was also the one who encourages me that I should become something that will honor myself and thus I fight all the gym leaders here and defeat every one of them and even completed the Pokemon League thus I ended up as the Kalos League Champion".

Satoshi mutters in excitement" Wow, that must be a really tough challenge for you. Now I'm getting hyped up and I'm thinking I might complete the league here".

The yellow rodent nodded in agreement.

Carnet tries to look at her wristwatch and found out that conversation was dragged too long.

She apologizes" Oh sorry about this, i think I'm heading somewhere then I'll see you both at the Pokemon League. Good luck on your future pokemon battles, Satoshi and Serena".

Both thanked at the same time" Thank you, Carnet. You can count on us".

Carnet leaves the PR Studio afterwards as for Serena she told him" Then I'm also heading somewhere, see you Satoshi".

Satoshi told her" Ah, see you Serena".

Serena and Satoshi part ways after bidding goodbyes with each other.

Satoshi murmurs" I think I should go back to Grand Hotel Surriche for a bit".

_Entering Grand Hotel Surriche_

He asked the owner" Excuse me Miss Kaya, are you offering jobs for a trainer?"

Kaya told him" Oh about that".

**And since only Serena's was mentioned then I'll be only putting hers for this chapter.**

**The money that the trainer has**

**Serena - 38160 euros**

**The items the trainer has**

**Serena -** **20 Super Potions, 10 Great Balls, 2 Premier Balls , 20 Poke Balls, 6 Repels, 2 Escape Ropes, 4 Antidotes, 3 Paralyze Heals,1 Leaf Stone and 1 Fire Stone**

**The summaries for this chapter**

**- Carnet was officially introduced as Kalos League Champion**

**- Serena and Satoshi now seem to have really gotten along.**

**- The person in a red outfit seems to have a connection with Team Flare since Xerosic's name was mentioned.**

**- Information about the third gym leader Koruni has been revealed although her whereabouts are still to be discovered.**

**And those were all the things that mostly happened in this chapter. Oops another cliffhanger I think is at the end of the story but I'm sure you know what the receptionist will answer Satoshi. The next chapter seems to be mostly about the part time job of Satoshi, so until the next chapter has been published. Review and feed-back are always welcome. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please try to take notice at the author's note**

**Notes to remember(As you can see most of the notes that you will see will be names of people since some customers here are given names) :**

**Ibuki - Clair**

**Suzuna - Candice **

**Fuuro - Skyla**

**Iris - Iris**

**Kasumi - Misty**

**Denzi - Volkner**

**Karin - Karen**

**Prim - Glacia**

**Oba - Flint**

**Cattleya - Caitlin**

**Kotone - Lyra **

**Goyo - Lucian**

**Kikuno - Bertha**

**Wataru - Lance**

**Matis - Lt Surge**

**Hayato - Falkner**

**Bel - Bianca**

**Dento - Cilan **

**Sumomo - Maylene**

**Akane - Whitney**

**Nagi - Winona**

**Mikan - Jasmine**

**Kyo - Koga**

**Anzu - Janine**

**Arty - Burgh**

**Takeshi - Brock**

**Shooty - Trip**

**Haruka - May**

**Hikari - Dawn**

**Shaga - Drayden**

**And so much for the names, let's move on now to the chapter itself. But of course we will always start with the cliffhanger.**

Ch 13 - Grand Hotel Surriche: First Ever Part-Time Job

Satoshi directly asked the owner as he enters back to the hotel" Excuse me Miss Kaya, are you offering jobs for a trainer?"

Kaya told him" Oh about that".

She goes to thinking mode for a bit before giving her response.

Kaya sincerely told him" Satoshi, great timing for asking that question out of the blue".

She informs him" We are just starting our trainer's job starting today - it's actually a part time job where you will have a chance to earn more euros".

Satoshi dazzled with the offer" Cool, that's just what I need - if I can get to earn more euros, I can eat lots and lots of food".

Pikachu nods while squeaking happily with" Pika-Pika".

Kaya explains" Very well I shall tell you about this part time job - The part time job is actually divide into three parts".

She continued" The first one is Menu Offering - in this job you should always try to listen or hear correctly what the customers want, a wrong order entitles to deduction of your job payment. The more correct orders you get, the higher your salary will be".

Kaya whispers to him" Actually there is a trainer who gets to earn at least a million euros here just for this - I'm sure you know that person".

Satoshi whispers back to her" Did you mean the girl who is accompanying me?"

Kaya whispers back to him" Exactly, Serena I think was her name".

Satoshi told himself" I see, so she already know about this before I do".

Kaya starts to explain" Then next we have the room cleaning job - in this job you will be asked to clean the rooms of the hotel with the time allotted for you, once the time is up and you are still on the middle of cleaning the room. that totally entitles you to a fail job, but if you manage to clean the rooms within the time, your payoff will be higher. Also if you manage to clean all rooms, this will entitle you directly to 2 million euros as your payoff since there is an equivalent 800 rooms in this hotel".

Satoshi murmurs to himself" I think I'll pass on this job".

Kaya informs him again" Then last but not at least is the hardest part time job - it's actually called the lost and found. Allow me to explain about what you should do, in this job you are given by the mastermind on how many items you should pick within the time allotted. Be careful not to step on the item, if you try to step two times on the object , that will automatically give you a fail on the job. But if you get to find all the items within the time limit, you will be entitled to 2.5 million euros as your if you get to find at least half of the items completed, that will depend on how you do with this job".

He murmurs again to himself" 2.5 million euros, I want to take this although I'm not skilled at dumping an item. I think I'll also pass with this".

Kaya told him" So with all the jobs explained to you, it's up to you which one you'll choose".

She asked again" So did you find any job that will interest you".

Satoshi goes to thinking mode for a bit.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**The second job earns you 2 million euros if you complete all of them within the time limit and the third job earns you 2.5 million euros if you find all the items within the time limit. Not to mention I'm really terrible at time limit challenges, I guess I'll take the first one. Although I think I had a bad feeling about this.**

Satoshi gasp before telling her" I think I'll take the Menu Ordering job".

She reminded" Oh I think it's better if you start the job tomorrow since it''s already this late for today. Perhaps you should call it for the day".

He told her" Thank you Kaya, then I'll be heading to my room".

_Entering his room_

Serena was actually sleeping soundly as soon he enters the room.

Satoshi told himself" So she was here before me".

He now changes to his sleeping outfit before telling himself" Good night".

With that Satoshi and Serena now calls it for the day.

_The next day_

Satoshi told her" Sorry for the wait

Kaya told him"Oh you're here - Very well, please proceed to the second floor. You will be given the procedures on how to do it. Good luck".

Satoshi winks and told her" Thank you, you can count on me for this".

He now proceeds to the second floor as ordered by the hotel owner.

_Entering the second floor_

A maid greeted him" Welcome to the second floor, this is where Menu Ordering job takes place".

Another maid told him" Please come this way".

The maid accompanies him to a place near the counter.

The maid reminded" Oh before you start your job, you need to wear this".

She shows a maid outfit to Satoshi.

Satoshi stammered with his words" Wait, I really need to wear that".

The maid reminded him" Yes, you need to wear this. It's a no-no if you don't wear it or else you might as well pick another job".

Satoshi decided" No, I'll wear it - It's better than those two lusy jobs".

He takes the maid outfit from the maid's hands.

The maid giggles at him" Such a brave trainer".

He told her" Then I'll be back".

Satoshi proceeds to the nearest washroom to get changed.

_Minutes later_

Satoshi tries to ask her" Thanks for waiting, so how do I look?"

The maid giggles telling him" It fits you perfectly".

He told her blushing a bit" Thanks".

The maid told him" Please proceed back to the counter, a hotel staff will tell you about further details that you should do".

Satoshi told her" Thank you".

He now proceeds to the counter with a hotel staff waiting.

Satoshi told a staff" Sorry for the wait".

The hotel staff told him" No, it's fine - by the way I'm Glendale, I'll be the one in charge with you".

He introduced himself" And I'm Satoshi - please bear with me for the day".

Glendale explained" OK, this is how it should be done - You will be mostly an assistant to this job, but in some cases you will be the one to serve the food".

He passes a list of special names to Satoshi.

He continued" When you saw those names on the list, you should be the one serving them the right food".

Satoshi flustered" But with an outfit like this".

Glendale told him" Don't worry about your outfit, nobody will notice it and if they do, there should be an alarm somewhere. The hotel members will help them kick out of this hotel".

Satoshi mutters himself" Wow what a harsh rule you got there".

He told him" Indeed, we should always value our customers in the right way".

He added" Oh by the way this a leveling basis, once we are clear with the first we'll directly move to the next".

He asked him" Are we now clear about the rules?"

Satoshi exclaimed" Aye, yes sir".

Glendale told him" Very well, I'll be bringing up the order in a few minutes".

He told one of the hotel members" Please bring up the order list".

One of the hotel member told him" Roger, sir - we'll be on our way".

The hotel members now went to different rooms to get the order list of the desired customers.

_A while later_

A hotel staff told Satoshi" Sir, here comes the first order".

Satoshi now tries to read the first paper.

**Customer 1 wants " A baklava with chocolate icings on top".**

He told the chef" A baklava with chocolate icings please for customer 1".

The chef nods as he follows Satoshi's order.

Moments later, the first order turned out to be a success.

Glendale told him" Then let's proceed to the second order".

Another hotel staff arrives" Here is the second order".

He now tries to read the second paper

**Customer 2 wants" xxSxxpxxaxxgxxhxxexxtxxtxxi - Filipino style".**

Satoshi was confused with the second customer's order" What's with the gibberish words?"

He then tries to analyze the paper.

Satoshi told himself" Wait, if I try to remove the x maybe I'll get what he wants".

He grinned" In other words, he wants a spaghetti in Filipino style".

He told the chef" A spaghetti in Filipino style for customer 2 please".

Minutes later, the second order also turned out to be a success.

Glendale told him" Let's move to the third order then".

A hotel staff arrives" This is the third order".

**Shooty wants " 13-12 + strawberry + tr(v-1)ffl(f-1)"**

Satoshi flustered" This is more weird".

He murmurs to himself" Wait, is this math".

He then tries to do a little mathematics.

Satoshi finally got the answer" Gotcha, I'll be the one serving it to him".

He now ended up on Shooty's room

Satoshi told him" Thanks for waiting, one strawberry truffle for Shooty".

Shooty told him" Thanks".

And then he goes back to the counter.

Glendale told him" Well done, you're doing good - now let's move to the next order".

A hotel staff arrives again" Here is the fourth order".

Satoshi tries to read the paper again.

**Customer 4 wants" Tomato + (english pronoun)strone soup"**

Satoshi murmurs to himself" An english pronoun, what could it be?"

He tries to think of every pronoun then he came to a conclusion afterwards.

Satoshi told the chef" Tomato Minestrone Soup for Customer 4 please".

Minutes later, the order turns out to be another success.

Glendale told him" Let's move on to the fifth order".

Another hotel staff arrived" Here is the fifth order".

Satoshi tries to read the paper.

**Customer 5 wants" Garlic or Onion Pesto? - which one do you think is correct?"**

Satoshi face-palmed" Oh boy, he is going to let me pick".

He told the chef" Garlic Pesto for Customer 5 please".

Minutes later, the order turns out to be a success.

Glendale told him" Then let's move on to the next".

A hotel staff arrived" Here is the sixth order".

**Matis wants a " Apple Crepe w/ xocoatl icing".**

Satoshi murmurs to himself" Ugh, what's with the word xocoatl".

He now ended up on Matis' room.

Satoshi told him" Thanks for waiting, your order is apple crepe with chocolate icing. Is it?"

Matis grinned" Well done, I thought you will never figured it out".

He told him" Then I'll be excusing myself".

Glendale told him" Then we'll have our next order".

A hotel staff arrived" The seventh order is here".

**Cheren wants an order of " California Mk".**

**Bel wants an order of " Nihonggo Sushi".**

He flustered" Woah, double order - Mk, I doubt that's Maki".

Satoshi now ended up on Cheren and Bel's room.

He told them" Your orders are here - For Cheren - california maki and for bel - japanese sushi".

Cheren and Bel happily accepted" Thank you for hearing what we want".

Satoshi told them" Very well enjoy your meal".

He now returns to the counter

Glendale told him" Let's move on to the next order".

Another hotel staff arrived" The eighth order is here".

**Hayato wants a " Fish n chix in double g zla sauce".**

Satoshi told himself" Fish n chips in what's with the double g?"

He mutters" Wait, I think I got it".

He now ended up in Hayato's room

Satoshi told him" Fish N Chips in Gorgonzola sauce for Hayato".

Hayato thanked him" Thank you".

After that Satoshi excuses himself returning to the counter.

Glendale told him" Let's move on to the next order".

**Kikuno wants a "xo sauce squid".**

**Goyo wants a " Hot N Sour/ Spicy soup?"**

Satoshi face-palmed" Ugh, another double order and more confusions on the order itself".

He mutters" The seocnd one is hot n sour but what about the first?"

A while later, He now ended up in Kikuno and Goyo's room.

Satoshi told the both of them" For Kikuno - Squid in X.O. Sauce; For Goyo - Hot N Sour Soup".

Both thanked him" Thank you for completing our orders".

Satoshi told them" You're welcome" before returning to the counter.

_A while later_

Glendale told him" Let's give it us a rest, I'll try repeating the orders you completed".

He begins" Since it was a long list, I decide to show it to you instead".

**_The list is as follows_:**

**Customer 1 - baklava with chocolate icing**

**Customer 2 - spaghetti in Filipino style**

**Shooty - strawberry truffle**

**Customer 4 - tomato minestrone soup**

**Customer 5 - garlic pesto**

**Matis - apple crepe with chocolate icing**

**Cheren - California maki**

**Bel - Japanese sushi**

**Hayato - Fish N Chips in Gorgonzola sauce**

**Kikuno - Squid in X.O. sauce**

**Goyo - Hot N Sour Soup**

**Customer 12 - three cups chicken**

**Customer 13 - beef brisket**

**Nagi - Fettuccine Alfredo**

**Shaga - apple pie**

**Iris - peach mango pie**

**Customer 17 - chorizo pizza**

**Denzi - Buffalo Wings**

**Oba - Spanish lasagna**

**Prim - chicken fillet in orange sauce**

**Karin - fried chicken coated in black pepper**

**Customer 22 - sweet n sour fish**

**Customer 23 - roasted chicken in lemon grass**

**Takeshi - potato coleslaw soup**

**Kyo - beef gyoza**

**Anzu - beef yakiniku**

**Customer 27 - macaroni in cheese sauce**

**Wataru - chopsuey**

**Cattleya - bacon n mushroom burger**

**Sumomo - japanese siomai**

**Akane - fish in coconut milk sauce**

**Kasumi - seafood platter**

**Erika - spinach in Worcestershire sauce**

**Arty - shredded carrots in ginger flavor**

**Customer 35 - braised beef hot pot**

**Customer 36 - white chicken rice topping**

Satoshi told himself" So I got 36 orders finished, I wonder how many orders were left that needs to be done."

_Few minutes later_

Glendale asked him" Satoshi, are you ready for your final orders?"

He told him" Of course, bring it on".

Glendale told him" Yeah, that's more I like it, staffs bring the orders in".

The hotel staff now ascends to the room to pick up the customer's order.

A hotel staff arrived a few minutes later" Here is the thirty-seventh order".

Satoshi tries to read the paper

**Dento wants a " oatmeal kky and choco wfrs".**

He flustered" What's with the kky, I bet its cookie".

A while later, Satoshi ended up on Dento's room

He told him" Your order, Dento - oatmeal cookies and chocolate wafers".

Dento accepts the food and tries to taste it.

He dazzled" Ah, what a wonderful taste. Good thing I'm a connoisseur".

Satoshi told him" Ah, anyway I'll be excusing myself'.

He now returns to the counter.

Satoshi told him" Thirty- seventh order completed".

Glendale told him" Very well, let's move on to the next".

A hotel staff arrived" Here is the next order".

**Ibuki wants a " korean national food" for her order.**

He murmurs to himself" Korean national food?, I don't have any idea about this food".

Satoshi tries to go thinking mode for a bit.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Wait, I think I can check my reference about this. Good thing my pokenav have a reference about every countries.**

He now tries to scan his pokenav" Korea's national food".

Suddenly he found out the answer to his question.

Satoshi told himself" OK, I got this".

He now ended at Ibuki's room

Satoshi told her" Thanks for waiting, Kimchi for Ibuki".

Ibuki happily told him" Good job, I thought you won't be able to guess it".

He told her" Then I'll be excusing myself".

Satoshi now heads back to the counter.

He told him" The thirty-eight order has been completed".

Glendale told him" Good job, just what I expect from you".

A while later, Satoshi completed 2 anonymous orders.

Glendale told him" Splendid, you are just a few orders away to the finish. Now let's get moving".

Satoshi told him" Aye, yes sir".

A hotel staff arrived" Here is the forty-first order".

**Fuuro wants a" curry made from sea".**

Satoshi grinned" This shall be easy".

He now ended up in Fuuro's room

Satoshi told her" This is your order, Fuuro - seafood curry".

Fuuro wholeheartedly accepted the food" Thank you so much".

He told her" My pleasure, very well enjoy your food".

He returns back to the counter.

Satoshi told him" The forty-first order is now completed".

Glendale told him" OK, let's move on to the next order".

A hotel staff arrived" Here is the forty-second order".

**Mikan wants a " egg white food in milk flavor".**

He flustered" egg white food - where did I last hear it and I'm pretty sure milk might pertain to vanilla flavor".

A while later he now ended up in Mikan's room.

Satoshi told her" Mikan your order is actually vanilla meringue- am I right?".

Mikan told him with a smile" Yes, exactly - thanks".

He told her" You're welcome and enjoy your food".

He added" I'll be excusing myself".

He now returns to the counter.

Satoshi told him" The forty-second order is now completed".

Glendale told him" Remarkable, we are just only a few orders left".

A while later, Satoshi completed 3 anonymous orders.

Glendale clarifies" Satoshi the next set of customers, you will be the one serving them all. And also we are almost done for the day".

He added" If you managed to get these orders correctly, you are guaranteed to receive 1.5 euros that is if you do".

Satoshi told him" Thanks , sir - I'll do my best".

Glendale told him" Then let's bring the next order in".

A hotel staff arrived" Here is the next order".

**Haruka wants a " double s in a rival".**

He flustered" Wow, this is another weird order".

Satoshi now ended up in Haruka's room.

He told her" Sansrival for Haruka".

Haruka told him" Oh, thank you for getting my order correctly".

He told her" You're welcome, enjoy your order".

He now returns to the counter.

Satoshi told him" Forty-sixth order is complete".

Glendale told him" Then let's move on to the next order".

A hotel staff arrived" Here is the next order".

**Kotone wants a "fish in corn".**

Satoshi clarified himself" I bet she wants to say was fish fillet in corn sauce".

He now ended up in Kotone's room.

He told her" Your order is here, Kotone - fish fillet in corn sauce".

Kotone happily accepted the food" Thank you for bringing my order".

He told her" You're welcome, enjoy your food while it's fresh".

He added" And I'll be excusing myself".

He now returns to the counter.

Satoshi told him" The forty-seventh order is now complete".

Glendale told him" OK, let's bring in the next order".

A hotel staff arrived" Here is the next order".

**Suzuna doesn't want a goji berry, raspberry or blueberry parfait".**

He told himself" Then I think it's a strawberry flavor".

He now ended up in Suzuna's room.

He told her" Thanks for waiting, your order - strawberry parfait".

Suzuna tries to take a bite and told him" Thank you, this is exactly what I requested".

He told her" I'm glad you like it , enjoy your food and I'll be excusing myself".

He ends up returning to the counter.

Satoshi told him" The forty-eighth order is now complete".

Glendale told him" Wow, you're really good at this. Anyway bring in our next order".

Another hotel staff arrived" Here is the next order".

**Hikari wants a sbrry eskeyk".**

He flustered" What's with the gibberish words?"

Satoshi tries to analyze" Wait, strawberry and the second one i think she means s-cake. In other words, shortcake".

He now ended up on Hikari's room.

Satoshi told her" A strawberry shortcake for Hikari".

Hikari accepts the food while taking a bite at the same time.

She mesmerizes" Strawberries are the best".

He told her" Glad to hear that, enjoy your food and I'll be excusing myself".

He now ends up returning to the counter.

Satoshi told him" The forty-ninth order is now complete".

Glendale informs him" Very well, your down to your final order".

Satoshi told him" Yes, bring the order in".

A hotel staff arrived" The final order is here".

But this time Satoshi receives a different kind of paper.

He questions himself before reading the order" Is this a special guest?"

Satoshi now ended up opening the paper.

**_The paper reads like this:_**

**Someone you know wants a Belgian waffle. Hint: Roommate**

He mutters" The menu is already there however this time the problem is the person".

Satoshi had sweats all over his face.

Glendale tries to ask him" Oh, what's wrong - can't fulfill the order".

He told him" No, sir - I can do this".

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Just try to think, Satoshi. Just try to think someone you know. Think of a person resembling your roommate".**

A while later, he told himself" I think I know the person who orders this".

Satoshi ended up this time at room 308.

He tries to knock the door.

A girl shouted" Coming".

The girl ended up opening the door.

Satoshi told her" Thanks for waiting, miss - your order is Belgian waffle".

The girl happily accepted and told him" Thank you".

Satoshi told her" Very well miss, I'll be excusing myself".

However he was stopped as the girl grabs his hand.

He flustered" Wait, what's wrong - miss?"

The girl shouted" Don't try to fake that you don't know me because I know you pretty well".

She raised her voice" Satoshi, I know that's you right?"

Satoshi didn't respond as he slowly let go of his hand and just told her" Excuse me, miss".

He ended up escaping from the girl.

Serena grits her teeth" You are not going to get away with this".

She now tries to follow Satoshi in secret.

Satoshi ended up running back to the counter.

Satoshi told him" The fiftieth order is now complete".

Glendale added" In other words, you successfully completed all the orders. Bravo, magnificent - I really didn't expect this from someone like you".

He told him" Very well, I'll be giving your reward instead of Kaya because I think she still has stuffs to do".

Glendale now handed his prize.

His pokenav starts to respond" You've received 1.5 euros. It will be added to your current money".

Satoshi told him" Thank you for helping me, sir Glendale".

He told him with a smile" You're welcome, Satoshi - come participate again on this job. If you have time".

Satoshi now says goodbye to him before entering back to his room.

Just when he was about to go to the changing room. he was spotted by the girl who gave her last order.

Serena retorts gasping breath" There you are, I finally got to catch up with you".

Satoshi was still wearing his maid outfit at this time.

Both person looked at each other on a eye to eye basis.

Satoshi stammered with his words" Serena, why are you here?"

Serena stuttered with her words" Satoshi, is that you?"

She yelled" Why did you have to hide this from me? Why did you have to pretend you didn't know me?"

Satoshi didn't give a response.

Serena shrieked" Answer me, Satoshi".

**A/N: Lately my chapters had been always ending in a cliffhanger. One reason is if I got too tired of planning, then tendency is I will mostly done the chapter in a cliffhanger.**

**Since only the money has been defined for this chapter, I will be only listing that.**

**Serena - 1038160**

**Satoshi - 1532952**

**Some information you need to know**

**- This chapter might be the lamest for this story**

**- The menu catering job looks like a game**

**- Too many repetitions of words - but I'm sure you'll have an idea on what Satoshi is doing**

**- Serena was identified to be the final customer requesting an order.**

**- Serena was able to found out Satoshi's hidden identity as a maid.**

**And yet another cliffhanger is at the end, will Satoshi explain the real reasons to Serena or will he just keep it a secret to himself. Find out in the next chapter but for now vanilla869 is now signing off. See you next time. Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes to remember**

**Yanappu - Pansage**

**Baoppu - Pansear**

**Hiyappu - Panpour**

**Mantain - Mantine**

**Emonga - Emolga**

**Shinbora - Sigilyph**

**Garura - Kangaskhan**

**Tsubotsubo - Shuckle**

**Pidgeott - Pidgeot (Pidgeott is japanese counterpart)**

**Zanguusu - Zangoose**

**Yanakkie - Simisage**

**Baokkie - Simisear**

**Hiyakkie - Simipour**

**Minami Odori - South Boulevard**

So we basically have a long list of notes, we'll at least shorter than the previous chapter. Then shall we start of course we'll begin with the cliffhanger.

Ch 14- Challenge in a Restaurant

Just when Satoshi was about to go to the changing room. he was spotted by the girl who gave her last order.

Serena retorts gasping breath" There you are, I finally got to catch up with you".

He was still wearing his maid outfit at this time.

Both person looked at each other on a eye to eye basis.

Satoshi stammered with his words" Serena, why are you here?"

Serena stuttered with her words" Satoshi, is that you?"

She yelled" Why did you have to hide this from me? Why did you have to pretend you didn't know me?"

Satoshi didn't give a response.

Serena shrieked" Answer me, Satoshi".

Satoshi nervously talked with her" Serena, the truth is - um, how should I explain this".

He tries to clarify for her while sweat dropping at the same time" How about like this, the person in charge doesn't want me to let my identity revealed to others. That is why i always secretly pretend that I'm just a maid while doing the job".

Serena sighed" So that was the case why you were hiding from me?"

She pouted" Still you should have tell me in the fist place".

He scratches his head talking to her" Sorry, I should have done so".

She shakes her head and told him" No, it's fine - thanks for telling me the reason behind it".

Serena tries to ask him again" Anyway, you got somewhere you wish to go?"

Satoshi told her with confidence" I never have thought about which place I need to go, but this one I'm sure I will probably be facing the second gym leader really soon".

Serena told him" Same here with me, as your rival I'll probably be facing the second gym leader".

Satoshi wished her" Good luck then Serena - my rival".

Serena told him" Thank you, Satoshi".

She added blushing a bit" And also for sleeping with you for a night".

Satoshi told her" Don't mention it besides that is what friends are for".

_A while later_

Satoshi and Serena are now back outside in Miare City

Serena bids goodbye" So I'll see you somewhere in the next route".

She whispers to him" And also you'll definitely wait for what I am going to tell you".

Satoshi was left speechless with that her rival just said.

He starts muttering to himself with a grinning expression" What she will tell me, this shall be interesting".

After that Serena continues entering route 5, where the next town is just ahead of her.

For Satoshi he continued somewhere in Miare City to find something that will interest him.

First he heads back to the lotto corner located in Minami Odori to try his luck on the item he will get.

_Enters Lotto Corner_

Satoshi shouted" Britney, Britney - are you here?"

Britney greets him with a smile" Good morning, Satoshi - what makes you to come here?"

Satsohi greeted her back" Good morning, Britney - I want to try my luck on lotto again".

Britney told him" Sure please do so".

She advices" Satoshi, may I have all your pokemons?"

Satoshi nods and told her" Thanks Britney, please do so".

Britney now takes Satoshi's pokemon.

She announced" So today's lotto winning combination is 16845, Let's see how many numbers you've matched".

Britney told him with a bit of sad expression" Satoshi, you almost had all winning number combination you just miss only one number".

Satsohi retorts in disappointment" No way, I guess I was only lucky back then".

Britney comforts him" But still you got to match four numbers so I don't think that's bad for you".

Satoshi told her" You're right, I think it's not bad at all".

Britney informs him" Since you get to at least match four numbers - You received this prize".

Satoshi's pokenav begins to read" You've received a Dawn Stone".

He stuttered with his words"Dawn Stone - It has such a brilliant color".

Britney clarifies" Allow me to tell you, the dawn stone is an evolution item use to evolve selected pokemons".

Satoshi murmurs to himself" I see, selected pokemons".

_A while later_

Satoshi now bids goodbye to Britney as he continues on his road in the different parts of Miare City.

Some time later, a poster drops on the floor somewhere falling from the sky.

Satoshi tries to look at the ground" Huh, what's this?"

He now picks up the paper while muttering to himself" Restaurant Le Nah and Restaurant Le Yeah - we offer you different food and pokemon battles as well, serving food is the challenge here".

He grinned with a dark smile" I think I know where to head next".

Satoshi dazes in excitement" The restaurant if they are going to offer food and a pokemon battle, I definitely won't back down for this".

Pikachu added while squeaking happily.

He told his buddy" Let's go Pikachu to the restaurant, let's ask the people around here maybe they will know something about this place".

They ended up trying to ask people and it looks like most of them know the place however one person told them something to remind them.

The person told them" You are going to challenge the waiters and waitress , well good luck then - I'll tell you something very important".

The person reminded to him" You should be careful with the battle, let's cite for example when the waiter said the food is good for 4 turns, then you should reach 4 turns so that the food will be safe otherwise it will be spoiled instead".

Satoshi sweat dropped talking to him" Oh I didn't know there was something like that, thanks"

They first ended up entering Restaurant Le Nah.

Satoshi was fascinated with the dining place since it was mostly made of Western style decorations and floor tiles.

A waiter now tries to ask him while Satoshi was still mesmerizing with the place" Is there anything I can help you with?"

Satoshi snaps out of his dazing thing and tell the waiter" I want to try the meal battle here".

The waiter told him" Sure, you can do that but that will cost 60000 euros for one course of meal. Will that be OK for you?"

He told him eagerly" Sure, just bring me the food and the pokemon battle".

The waiter now directs him to his seat" Very well I shall you now the seat to the course itself".

Satoshi ends up sitting in a good for two person table, the waiter told him" Just hold on with the battle, the waiter or chef will come out and tell you something".

Satoshi told him" Sure, I can't wait to see them".

The waiter now goes and call the waiter or chef for Satoshi to battle.

_Few seconds later_

A chef come out from the kitchen and told him" Welcome trainer, glad to serve you with your pesto garlic pasta- We topped it with the best Italian ingredients although there is a wait. It takes precisely 2 turns for the food to be ready to eat. Care to have a pokemon battle with me?"

Satoshi told him" Sure, bring it on - All I want is the food itself".

The chef told him" Good, now let's have a quick pokemon battle then".

He added" Let me remind you, this is a double battle that means we will be sending two pokemon out of the same time, will that be fine with you?"

He told him" Bring it on, that is more I like it".

The chef told him" Then let the battle begin".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are being challenged by Chef Roger; Chef Roger sent out Yanappu and Baoppu".

A green monkey landed jumping in joy on the field while the red monkey landed swaying it's head before readying itself in battle".

Satoshi told his pokemons" Yayakoma and Keromatsu , let's go and have a nice battle".

The tiny robin happily landed in mid-air flapping it's wings while the blue frog happily croaked on the field

Battle now commences

**Yayakoma/Keromatsu vs Yanappu/Baoppu (Turn 1of 2)( VS screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma use Peck ; Keromatsu use Double Team".

Roger commanded" Yanappu use Solarbeam ; Baoppu use Incinerate".

The tiny robin try hitting the green monkey using it's beak while the blue frog tries to multiply itself raising it's evasiveness as well.

The green monkey release a green light targeting the tiny robin while the red monkey try lighting up itself in flames trying also to burn in target.

The battle concluded with Yanappu fainting while Yayakoma and Keromatsu sustained a little damage.

**Yayakoma/Keromatsu vs Yanappu/Baoppu (Turn 2 of 2)**

Satoshi commanded" This is the final turn - Yayakoma, Keromatsu let's give the best shot we can get - Yayakoma use Razor Wind ; Keromatsu use Water Pulse".

Roger ordered" Baoppu go for Flame Burst".

The tiny robin now whips a whirlwind while the blue frog hits the target with a water aura coming from it's pulse.

The red monkey tries charging it's targets with flames in his body.

The battle officially concluded after Baoppu was hit by a effective Water Pulse from Keromatsu.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read again" You have defeated Chef Roger; You've also received 1100 euros for winning".

Roger told him" That was wonderful, you managed to finish the battle with the turns needed, very well enjoy your food".

The chef now leaves him while Satoshi happily told himself" Let's dig in".

He dazzled with the taste" This is too good".

_A while later_

Satoshi had finished the first food while the second chef came out from the kitchen.

The chef told him" Hey trainer, good to see you beat the first chef with precision and accuracy. Very well I shall serve you with the second dish - it is tomato salad with mustard . The food is good for 2 turns so let's have a quick pokemon battle - shall we?"

Satoshi nods and told him" Yes chef, we shall do that".

The chef told him" Then let's begin our second battle".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You are challenged by Chef Federico, Chef Federico sent out Hiyappu and Baoppu".

The blue monkey and the red monkey ended up swaying themselves on the field.

Satoshi told his pokemon" So a water and fire type - then how about this, let's go Pikachu and Keromatsu".

He added" Both of you try giving them a nice battle".

The yellow rodent happily squeaked while the blue frog happily croaked while both of them enters the field.

The second battle starts

**Pikachu/Keromatsu vs Baoppu/Hiyappu ( Turn 1of 2) ( VS Screen in the pokemon analyzer)**

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Agility ; Keromatsu use Water Pulse".

Federico commanded" Baoppu use Incinerate ; Hiyappu use Water Pulse".

The yellow rodent speeds up himself while the blue frog hits a water aura hurling to the target from it's pulse.

The red monkey tries to hit it's target while trying to induce a burn as for the blue monkey it also releases a water aura hurling it's target as well.

The battle concluded with the red monkey fainting after Keromatsu's Water Pulse while Pikachu and Hiyappu remains unharmed as for the blue frog it sustained a little damage from the red monkey.

**Pikachu/Keromatsu vs Baoppu/Hiyappu (Turn 2 of 2)**

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Electro Ball ; Keromatsu use Quick Attack".

Federico commanded" Hiyappu use Water Pulse again".

The yellow rodent ended up hurling a massive electrical ball while the blue frog added with a water aura from it's pulse as for the blue monkey it also emits a water aura from it's pulse although it turns out the Electro Ball and Water Pulse combined forces to become a different attack - a massive electrical torrent rushing to hit the target.

The blue monkey fainted after the massive Electro Ball and Water Pulse combination as the battle officially concluded

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Chef Federico ; You've also received 1250 euros for winning".

The chef told him" Marvelous, that combination attack you've just had that was such a epic move that I will never forget ; anyway enjoy your meal and I'll be returning my way to the kitchen".

Satoshi told him" Thank you for the battle".

His last words" You're welcome" before successfully re-entering the kitchen.

Satoshi told himself in excitement" Now, it's time to dig in".

He mesmerized with the taste" Shoot, this food is so good".

_A while later_

Satoshi had finished the second food while awaiting for the next chef to challenge him.

The third chef now approaches and told him" So I heard that you beat the second chef as well in the correct timing, I'm sure you won't get passing me in a jiffy. Anyway here is the third plate- cream mushroom soup. The food is said to be good for 2 turns, so shall we start with a jiffy pokemon battle?"

Satoshi nods and told him" Sure, I'll definitely accept that".

The chef told him" Then battle start".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've been challenged by Chef Kervin ; Chef Kervin sent out Yanappu and Hiyappu".

The green monkey and the blue monkey ended swaying while jumping in joy when entering the field.

Satoshi told himself" So it's a combination of the first and second trainer's pokemon - then Yayakoma and Pikachu, I choose both of you let's make this battle quick so we can dig in our third food".

The tiny robin flapping its wings happily in the mid-air while the yellow rodent eagerly squeaks with sparkling jolts from it's cheeks.

The final battle now starts

**Yayakoma/Pikachu vs Yanappu/Hiyappu (Turn 1 of 2) (VS screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma use Double Team ; Pikachu use Electro Ball".

Kervin commanded" Yanappu use Solarbeam ; Hiyappu use Water Pulse".

The yellow rodent releases an electrical ball from it's brain hurling it's target while the tiny robin tries to multiply itself while raising its evasiveness.

The green monkey strikes a beam of light while the blue monkey emits a blue aura from its pulse hitting both of their targets.

The battle concluded with the yellow rodent prevailing over the blue monkey while the green monkey and the tiny robin remain unharmed. The tiny robin evades all attack form its target thanks to its Double Team attack.

**Yayakoma/Pikachu vs Yanappu/Hiyappu (Turn 2 of 2)**

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma use Peck ; Pikachu use Iron Tail".

Kervin ordered" Yanappu use Leech Seed".

The tiny robin ended up hitting the target using its beak while the yellow rodent hits the target with its tail now made of steel.

The green monkey ended planting a bunch of seeds on it's target before fainting in the battle.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've defeated Chef Kervin ; You've also received 1380 euros for winning".

The chef told him" Magnificent, you also beat me with the correct timing. Oh and that means you've defeated all the trainers in this restaurant. Get your prize form the waiter who directs you to this seat afterwards. See you again, trainer".

Satoshi told him" Thank you for the battle".

He now happily eats the food" Let's dig in".

Satoshi awes in happiness" So good, I wish I could taste more of this".

_A while later_

Satoshi now approaches the waiter" So you've defeated all the trainers. Let's see how you do".

He calculated" So you finish your first battle in precisely 2 turns and so for the second and trainer as well".

The waiter told him" Splendid, you've beaten the trainers with precision and accuracy that also means you've got a perfect reward to take with you".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to read" You've received 15 Tiny Mushrooms".

The waiter clarified" So those tiny mushrooms may seem worthless but you can use it for selling to earn you more euros".

He told Satoshi" So you're done here, I guess you should try challenging different restaurants throughout the city. Hope to see you again in the future and we'll be very welcome to take you in as our customer again, trainer".

Satoshi told him" Thank you for the great meal" before leaving the restaurant.

Suddenly a person approached and asked him" Excuse me are you challenging the second restaurant as well".

Satoshi told him" Yes, I was planning to do that after the first restaurant".

The person gave him a bad news" I'm sorry it seems that the second restaurant will not be taking request for a while".

Satoshi complained against him" But earlier it was accepting challenge for trainers".

The person apologized" Sorry to hear that, it seems that they will be taking request after a few days but I can give you this".

He hands a flyer about the second restaurant with the list of trainers and it's pokemons.

The person told him" Very well, please come back again some other time".

Satoshi told him" Oh OK".

He now only stares at the flyer

**_The flyer has something written like this:_**

**_Challenge the Chef and Waiters in Restaurant Le Yeah_**

**_Waitress Talia - Mantine, Shinbora, Emonga_**

**_Garcon Georges - Tsubotsubo, Pidgeott, Dugtrio_**

**_Owner Yannick - Zanguusu, Persian, Garura_**

**_Chef Albern - Yanakkie, Baokkie, Hiyakkie_**

He only ended up crumpling the flyer while tossing it into his bag.

He begins to feel depress" Oh, I can't challenge the second restaurant. What should I do now".

Satoshi tries to recall what his rival just said to her earlier" She said she was going to route 5".

He decided" OK, I got it - I shall proceed to route 5 as well".

Satoshi told his buddy" Let's go Pikachu, were on our way to the second gym".

He shouted" Just wait for me second gym leader, I definitely will beat and get that second badge from you".

And with that Satoshi now continues on his way to Route 5 where another adventure is about to begin with him.

**No new attacks had been revealed from the trainers so I'll probably skip that part.**

**For the money we only had Satoshi so I will write only his**

**Satoshi - 981890**

**Items received**

**Satoshi - 15 Tiny Mushrooms, Dawn Stone**

**Then I'll be revealing a massive bunch of chapters since some chapters I will be uploading them at the same time.**

**Ch 15- Koruni & The Versant Skate Park**

**Ch 16 - Arriving At Koboku Town: The Shabboneau Castle**

**Ch 17 - Sweet Heart : The Maid's Offer**

**Ch 18 - Meet The Berry Man & Mulch Schoolgirl**

**Ch 19 - Trouble In Riviere Line - Kanto Remake?**

**Ch 20 - Palais Allee: Path to Parfum Palace**

**Ch 21 - Parfum Palace Fireworks and Revelations Of The Past**

**Ch 22 - Ganpi & Hitotsuki - Satoshi's Sword Training**

**Ch 23 - Satoshi faces Kabigon - Path to Continue Forward**

**Ch 24 - Premier vs Serena - The Love Rival Contract**

**Fyi : For Chapter 19 and 20, I'll be uploading it on the same day.**

**So basically in the future chapters, the most anticipating chapter would probably be chapter 21 where Serena and Satoshi's past will be officially revealed( I think I already told you about this in the earlier chapters)**

**Anyway that's it for now, so while you wait for the chapters. Review and feed-back if you desire. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time. Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I remind you from the start of this chapter, you will expect dramas happening within the chapter . In this chapter, not much will be introduced but only Koruni herself.**

**Note to remember:(Wow, only one - yeah seems like it)**

**Rukario - Lukario **

Ch 15 - Koruni and The Versant Skate Park

Satoshi continues on his way to Route 5 by entering a brown gate with a placard of number 5 at the top.

Just passing the gate, a lady smiled and informs him" Trainer, once you passed this gate, you will be directed to Route 5".

Satoshi said bowing his head a bit" Thanks, lady".

He now continues passing the gate and successfully entering the inside of Route 5.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he looks everything on his side.

He mutters in surprise" This is another forest".

He then saw a sign stating" Route 5 - Versant Road".

He tries to check the surroundings of every single corner while mesmerizing the place with a happy expression.

Not much later, he heard a girl wincing in pain and scraping her butt at the same time in his opinion" Ouch, that hurts".

Satoshi now tries to approach close to where the sound is coming from.

He shouted in worry" Hey, where are you?"

Suddenly a Rukario came running out of nowhere and approaches Satoshi.

Satoshi bends his knees a bit and tries to ask the pokemon ignoring the cry of a person" Oh, Rukario - what are you doing here?"

A girl come running and chasing after the blue fox" Wait, Rukario".

Satoshi now standing up from his place while questions himself after seeing this girl" Does this pokemon is hers to begin with?"

She apologizes with a worried expression" Sorry about that, are you OK?"

He silently nods while the girl continued to explain" Actually I was doing some special training with my Rukario when all of a sudden it dashed off".

However the blue fox begins sniffing on Satoshi as if there is something different with the trainer.

The girl curiously asked her pokemon" Hey, Rukario! What's going on with you? Did you get drawn in by this boy's aura or something?"

She continued" Huh. Well it seems Rukario likes you, I'm positively sure of this".

The girl explained" You see, Rukario can read people's auras. I guess something in your aura has made this one take a liking to a stranger".

Satoshi raised one of his eyebrow while interrupting her speech by clarifying himself" Actually to tell you the truth, I've already met a pokemon named Rukario but it was actually from a different trainer".

He continued" And I also actually know that Rukario has the power to read people's auras because I've been through Sinnoh and experience the power of aura to myself , that is what I learn from what this pokemon had".

The girl sighed" So you already know about Rukario, so I guess there's no use telling about it".

She clarified" Anyway to tell you the truth, this Rukario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe it's just waiting for a trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it".

Satoshi ask her in curiosity" So you are telling me, you have 2 Rukarios".

She said positively" Basically yes, that is exactly what I'm talking about".

Satoshi ask her again flustering to himself a bit" I see a trainer that has 2 Rukarios and who are you anyway?"

The girl apologizes now divulging herself" Oops, I was on such a roll, I forgot to even introduce myself. I'm Koruni, the Shara City gym leader".

Koruni inquired" If you're collecting gym badges, I'm sure we'll be battling sooner or later!"

She tries to stare at the boy with a Pikachu on his shoulders.

Koruni happily told him" Since you have a Pikachu, I guess you are a trainer after all".

He only stares at this girl clad in a red and white outfit.

Satoshi gladly told her" I am a trainer and I'm also here to challenge the Kalos Pokemon League".

Koruni said nodding affirmatively" I see, Kalos Pokemon League - sounds interesting to begin with".

She now tries looking at her wristwatch.

She sadly informs him" Oops, I got to go - I still have stuffs to take care of".

Koruni lowers her head while seriously told him" I'm looking forward to the day that we'll battle ; once again nice to meet you trainer- I hope you know how to roll with the punches".

The Rukario then begins running off somewhere again

Koruni warned while chasing after it" Rukario, wait for me - where are you going?"

Satoshi shouted" My name is Satoshi".

Koruni shouted back" OK, Satoshi - until then".

She begins to continue chasing her blue fox pokemon afterwards.

Satoshi scratches his cheek in confusion" Roll with the punches - what does she mean anyway?"

He begins to feel more excited" Did you just hear that Pikachu, we met a gym leader on our way today. Oh I really can't wait for the day that we will battle".

However Pikachu suddenly begins tapping on Satoshi's shoulders.

He ask curiously" What is it, buddy?"

Pikachu squeaks in a sad voice while pointing something the yellow rodent saw.

Satoshi now tries to look at the direction Pikachu is referring, he found out that there was a girl who got hurt on her knee.

He tries to get a closer look, the board sign has the words" Versant Skate Park" written in it.

Satoshi mutters to himself" Versant Skate Park - this is the first time I've encountered a skate park in my life".

He shakes his head and told himself in worry" No this is not the time to be thinking something like this, I must go and approach the girl".

Satoshi continues to the inside of the skate park, he mutters in surprise" Serena".

Serena cries in pain" Ouch, that hurts".

He quickly rushes to her aid and state in a worried manner" Serena, are you OK?"

Serena said lying while ignoring the pain to her own" I'm fine".

She now looks at the boy who approached her.

Serena stammers with her words" Sa... Satoshi, why are you here?"

Satoshi returns back the response" I'm here to help you".

He explained" Pikachu actually sense something while we were dawdling here. At first I try to ignore since I was called off by a girl named Koruni who actually caught my attention due to her Rukario dashing out of nowhere. Afterwards we found out that you were here. And by the way, that should be my question - why are you here?"

Serena truthfully told him" I was actually having a free time practicing my skating".

Satoshi mutters bewildered to himself" Skating - but why would she do something like this for now".

She clarified" To tell you the truth, I didn't have much free time so I grab this chance once I saw the skate park. I found out that this might be the perfect opportunity to do so , because of that I have been actually maneuvering various skate tricks although I ended up mostly tripping on the knee or even scraping my butt to myself".

Satoshi sighed" Oh I see, if that was the case I should have left you and continue on my own".

Serena pouted" Satoshi, you're so terrible - can't you be at least try to show some concern to your friend".

He apologizes with a big smile" I'm sorry, Serena - I was just playing with you".

He added" Besides I'm already here so it's my obligation to help you since nobody would try to notice it".

He asked her" Anyway, can you stand?"

Serena tries to stand up but she ended up falling" It's no use".

He quoted" Never give up till the end".

Satoshi reaches her hand to him" Here, how about you take my hand".

Serena silently nods as she follows Satoshi's order.

She ended up holding Satoshi's hand in which now she was able to stand up.

The two ended up staring at each other as if something was bothering them for the moment.

**Serena's POV:**

**Wait, those words - I think I've heard them somewhere.**

**Satoshi's POV:**

**If I'm not mistaken, there is a similar scene that takes place within my childhood days.**

Satoshi then tries holding Serena's hand as they both reach a bench for her to cool down.

He orders" Serena, why don't you take a seat?"

Serena silently nods following his orders.

She ended up sprawling in a bench feeling awkward to herself being helped by Satoshi.

Satoshi now bends on his knees trying to see Serena's scar.

He said in a willing manner" Then let me see your knee again".

Serena actually was seen blushing although Satoshi didn't see it since he was busy staring at Serena's wound.

He murmurs to himself" This is not good, she has a bruise".

Serena ask nervously while hiding the blush" Um, Satoshi - don't you think it's better when we get to an infirmary or something".

Satoshi said in a state of sadness" I know about the infirmary however I'm afraid we won't make it since the nearest infirmary might still be a long way from here"

He clarifies the situation that can happen" Look, Serena - if we still try to go to the infirmary or clinic, I don't think you will be able to bear the pain ; what's worse is your bruise might not be cured if it goes on".

Satoshi said with a smile" So I think it's better we cure the wound ourselves and at least when this happens again we will know how to cure the wounds of one another".

Serena only nods feeling in a really awkward manner while Satoshi was helping on her knee.

He told her while checking his backpack" Let's see if there is anything I can help you with that".

Satoshi tries to rummage if there is a first aid kit or something he can use to cure Serena's bruise.

But it turns out, he didn't have any luck - no medicine that can cure Serena's wound.

Satoshi tries to think a bit

**Satoshi's POV:**

**This is bad, what can I do. If this goes on, Serena's wound might rise into a critical condition and if that happens, it will be even harder to cure during that state. But I wonder if there is really anything I can do for her.  
**

Suddenly Satoshi's mind flashed to his childhood days.

**_During his childhood_**

**_Satoshi wailed" Mom, I got hurt on my knee"._**

**_Her mom said in concern" Oh let me see"._**

**_She ended up checking Satoshi's knee_**

**_She said in shock" That's such a big bruise you got there"._**

**_Her mother said" Just wait, Satoshi - I'll get you something to cure of"._**

**_Few minutes later  
_**

**_She informs the bad news" Satoshi, I'm sorry there isn't any medicine at all"._**

**_Her mother said with a soft voice" But maybe this will help"._**

**_She now uses her sticky tongue to lick Satoshi's wound._**

**_Satoshi fake cries" Mom, stop it - that tickles me"._**

_Back to the present_

He grinned" Oh yeah, I can never forget that".

Satoshi now tries staring again at Serena's wound.

He murmurs to himself" But can I really do that".

Satoshi hesitated" I think it's better to try than letting it goes to a deeper wound".

He first apologized lowering his head" I'm sorry, Serena - but I think I must do this for your sake".

Serena nods and only stares at what Satoshi is going to do.

Satoshi now let his slender tongue out licking her wound.

Serena shrieked" Idiot, what are you doing?"

Satoshi said continue licking her wound" Can't you see - I'm trying to let the pain go away".

She flustered" Yes, I know but what you are doing is totally embarrassing".

Serena yelled" Who would go licking a wound when someone gets hurt - some may find it irksome at some point".

Satoshi seriously states as he stops licking for a bit" But this is for the best, we don't have time to wait ourselves just to get to the infirmary since I'm affirmative that we won't make it".

He sadly told her" OK fine then I'll just let it be".

Serena states seriously" No, it's fine".

She fidgets" Just keep on doing it - I'm fine with it".

Satoshi ask in curiosity" Are you sure about this?"

Serena nods in a morose manner.

Satoshi mutters unsure of the situation" OK, then I'll continue".

He continue licking Serena's wound with his sticky tongue.

Serena on the other hand feels blushing as her crush is doing a nice favor for her.

**Serena's POV:**

**I can't believe it he is doing this for me. This day following the Sihorn racing event will be another occasion that I will never forget.**

_Few minutes later  
_

Serena's wound has been slowly fading.

Satoshi told her while now standing up " There, I hope you feel better".

She now feels sad to herself as she will be parting away with someone she secretly loved.

She was about to say something when he begins to open his mouth before her.

Satoshi advices" Serena while you are recovering with your knee, why don't you try to stay with me?"

Serena stuttered with her words" Will that be really fine with you, But what if"

Satoshi hushes while putting a finger on her lips" It's fine with me, It's for the better".

She asked curiously" Wouldn't that be a bother for you?"

Satoshi said clarifying clearly" Why would it bother me, we are both trainers since we have the same goal, we are both friends since we trust each other and help each other in need and of course we are rivals since we compete for the gym badges and the league".

Serena mutters blushing a bit" Satoshi".

He added with a cheeky smile while patting on her shoulders" If there is any pokemon you want to catch, I can help you".

She ponders" It's good that I don't need to lie, I hope this will last forever".

Serena mutters softly to herself hiding the blush" It seems that he really has changed ; he is not the same kid that i use to dream anymore".

Satoshi ask as if he hears voices from her" Huh, Serena we're you saying something".

Serena said with a smile ignoring her true intentions" No, it's nothing".

He told her" Then try to stand up and just relax while walking".

Serena now tries to stand up ; it seems her bruise has faded bit by bit.

Satoshi said eagerly " Let's go".

Serena said in a voice of shyness" Wait, I shall give you this".

She plants a kiss on Satoshi's forehead" Chu - sound of short kiss".

Serena whispers to Satoshi's ears" It's my way of saying thank you for helping me earlier".

Satoshi froze at the sudden kiss of her rival.

Serena asked with a smile" Then shall we?"

He silently nods as both of them continue walking to Route 5.

Satoshi tries touching his cheek muttering to himself in surprise" Did she really do that on purpose".

He tries to look back while Serena made a big smile on him.

**Serena's POV:**

**I just made something that I want to ; I think I should be happy now, all that is just left is to straighten myself to him. I'm still waiting for the correct opportunity for that, but for now I'll just leave it like this.  
**

Satoshi murmurs to himself" Well I guess that is how girls would react to someone they truly like".

_Few steps later_

They now reach an inner part of Route 5 with Satoshi taking the lead while Serena trailed off a bit behind due to fully recovering her knee.

After taking another few steps, Serena tries to ask him avoiding eye contact at the same time" Satoshi, what about pokemon battles - should I try to watch you battle?"

Satoshi said in excitement" Of course, I'll be glad if you can watch me battle".

He grinned" You might even get some ideas for your pokemon".

Serena said with a smile" You're right".

The two of them now continue to walk towards another part of Route 5 when suddenly a youngster ambushed them while hiding himself inside the grass.

The kid asked while pointing at him" Hey you, care to have a pokemon battle with me".

Satoshi grinned with a dark smile" Of course, it will be my pleasure to take you down".

He looks back at Serena while stating with confidence" Now you shall see me battle".

Serena nods and told him lifting a fist" Yes, go show the other trainer what your pokemon are made of".

She winks and said in a happy manner" I'll be glad to cheer you on your battle".

**Serena's POV:**

**Do your best, Satoshi - I'll also give my best and I'll be looking forward to the day that we will battle.**

Satoshi nods as he looks eye to eye with the kid he is facing while Serena watches him battle on the back.

He now grips a poke ball from his pocket getting ready for the pokemon that the kid will be using.

**Wow this might be a different chapter compared to the past 14 chapters since the chapter itself didn't even contain a pokemon battle but mostly interactions of Satoshi and Serena with the exception of Koruni's introduction.**

**From what I can tell you, this might be the shipping chapter as of now but there may be a more shipping one in the future.**

**Anyway I'll be only summarizing what we have for this chapter**

**- Koruni was revealed to be Shara City gym leader although Satoshi doesn't have a clue on the position of her as a gym leader(Basically I'm talking about the ranking)**

**- Serena already made the first move on Satoshi - a kiss on his forehead  
**

**- Satoshi was seen with a different character - he was seen licking Serena's wounds( Oh my am I the first one who think of this)**

**- Satoshi and Serena revealed to have a connection in the past although both of them wasn't aware that they were thinking the same thing**

**- We have a hint telling that Serena will straighten herself to Satoshi if she found the correct opportunity to do it**

**And those were mostly the highlights for this chapter, anyway enjoy this mild shippy chapter. And it seems that Serena will be staying with Satoshi until she has fully recovered, bonus for you Amourshippers. Anyway the next chapter might be long since it will involve the trainer's battle with Satoshi as well arriving at Koboku Town visiting Shabboneau Castle. So until that chapter is released, review and feed-backs if you desire. vanilla869 now signing off and see you in the next chapter. Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes to remember:**

**Purasle - Plusle**

**Yunghelor - Kadabra**

**Kibanha - Carvanha**

**Nazonokusa - Oddish**

**Dodo - Doduo**

**Otachi - Sentret**

**Bippa - Bidoof**

**Yancham - Pancham**

Ch 16 - Arriving at Koboku Town - The Shobonnu Castle

The kid nods his head in agreement and told him" Then let's have a pokemon battle and see what you can do, trainer".

Both trainers are now holding a poke ball on their hands.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've been challenged by Youngster Anthony ; Youngster Anthony sent out Kibanha".

Anthony throws a poke ball" Kibanha, let's go".

A half red and blue colored fish comes out from the poke ball after the trainer toss it to the field ; It actually has very scary eyes while clenching its razor sharp teeth and powerful jaws

Satoshi told his pokemon with confidence" Pikachu, I'm going to need you to help me with this battle".

He raised his fist while still holding a pokemon for backup on his hand" Let's go, Pikachu".

The yellow chubby cute rodent hopped from his shoulders while landing on the field with sparkling jolts.

Serena mutters to herself quivering a bit while looking at the trainer's pokemon" What's with the pokemon ; the look seems a bit scary to me".

Anthony told the trainer" I see, so you send a electric type pokemon for a water type - seems you have understand the basics of pokemon attacks".

Satoshi asked in a frustrated manner" Are you belittling me?"

He clarifies" For your information, My goal is to become a pokemon master, of course I definitely know the basics".

Anthony sighed" Whatever, let's get this battle started".

The yellow rodent and the half red and blue fish goes face to face as the battle now starts

**Pikachu vs Kibanha ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Anthony first ordered" Kibanha use Scary Face".

The fish now tries to frighten its target with a intimidating scary face.

Satoshi quickly commanded as the fish gets nearer to Pikachu" Pikachu use Agility and get away from Kibanha as fast as you can".

Anthony told his pokemon" Kibanha follow your target with a Bite".

Satoshi cried" Pikachu get away from there and hit your target with an Electro Ball".

The yellow rodent ended up moving faster thanks to Agility although the fish continues to chase by having its vicious fangs readying for a bit against it although the yellow rodent suddenly releases a yellow orb from it's mind.

The massive electric orb ended hurling at the target causing the field to form a big electrical explosive attack.

Serena ask to herself covering her mouth" What just happened?"

The battle turned out the yellow rodent prevailing over the half red and blue fish as the target falls hard on the ground.

Anthony cried" Kibanha".

Satoshi happily told his pokemon" We did it, Pikachu".

Pikachu also ended up squeaking happily.

Serena mutters in relief putting a hand on her heart" So Satoshi won - that's great".

Anthony told his pokemon while the fish returned to the poke ball" Kibanha, return - you did great ; now have a good rest".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Youngster Anthony is about to send out Yancham ; Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

He first begins to think a bit before making his decision.

He ended up tapping" Yes" on the screen.

The analyzer responded" Which pokemon would you like to switch with Pikachu?"

Satoshi taps" Yayakoma" as a poke ball comes out from his pocket.

He told his poke ball" Yayakoma, I decided to choose you for this battle".

Satoshi now throws the poke ball in the mid-air - a tiny robin in white and red color comes out while happily flapping its wings in mid-air while Pikachu stays on his sideline in the meantime.

The analyzer responded again" Youngster Anthony sent out Yancham".

Anthony throws his poke ball" Yancham - let's go and win this one".

He throws a poke ball as a happy black and white panda with a leaf on his mouth landed on the field with its two feet.

Serena marveled on the trainer's pokemon" Wow, so cute".

Satoshi flustered talking to her" Serena, you like that pokemon?"

She awes in happiness" Yes, I definitely want that".

Satoshi grinned"Sounds good to me, Yayakoma let's win this battle and try to catch a Yancham for Serena when we see one".

The tiny robin nods as it now faces the black and white panda as another battle starts

Serena on the other hand snapped on its dazzling appearance while watching Satoshi's battle with the trainer.

**Yayakoma vs Yancham ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Anthony makes his first command despite dealing with the weakness of his pokemon" Yancham use Karate Chop".

Satoshi murmurs to himself" This shall be easy".

He commands his pokemon with no sweat" Yayakoma let's use some Peck".

For the black panda hand were seen readying to chop the little bird while Yayakoma flies freely on the air ; a little while make its way stabbing its target with jab of its beak.

Anthony cried" Yancham, no".

Tha black panda got stab by its target however it was still fighting at all cost.

Anthony ordered" Yancham use Arm Thrust".

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma let's give our target a chance - use Razor Wind".

Arms were seen from the black panda, readying to push its enemy however the tiny robin continues chirping with its beautiful song while playing in the mid-air

He told the trainer" Looks like this battle is over when that attack hits you".

Upon second turn, Satoshi ordered" Yayakoma now Razor Wind".

The black panda now tries its best to hang on while the tiny robin whips a blade of wind from its wings.

Since the wind was stronger than a breeze, the black panda got blown away falling on the field.

Anthony cried" Yancham, no".

Serena told to herself" Poor Yancham".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Youngster Anthony ; You've also received 2180 euros for winning".

Anthony told his pokemon" Return, Yancham".

Satoshi told his pokemon" Yayakoma return - you did a really great job out there".

He told Satoshi" Well it looks like I lost - I have to admit you are indeed a trainer, I must say I'm really impress with what you did".

Satoshi told him" Thanks then we'll be continue on our way".

Serena added" See you".

He and Serena ended up waving goodbye to the youngster while both of them continue on their path.

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi and Serena ended up lurking for something in a tall grass.

Serena whines" Satoshi, why are we here anyway?"

Satoshi happily told her while showing the dowsing machine detecting something" Look, Serena - something is telling me there is an item hidden somewhere in here".

The light was actually beamed in a blue color.

Serena sighed while clarifying" Satoshi, that won't work it should be at least color yellow or red when you are nearing the item".

Satoshi told her" I know, I'm just trying to change the color".

He ended up pressuring himself changing the color by lurking back and forth in the grass even encountering a lot of wild pokemons in which they let it escape".

Moments later, Serena told him while pointing the direction of the dowsing machine" Satoshi, I think it is saying that the hidden item is somewhere there".

She flustered" Because I think I just saw it blinked in yellow color".

Satoshi told her" You did then you got to show me the way where it light a different color.

In the end, Serena shows him the path of where the dowsing machine is telling, and finally within a few steps the device finally beamed in red color in which signifies the item is very near on where they are at the moment.

Through the help of Serena despite of bearing her wound, he ended up picking 4 hidden items consist of 3 honey and 1 paralyze heal.

Just when they were about to get out of the tall grass, something is coming out from the grass.

Serena flustered" What's going on, why did the grass just shake?"

Satoshi mutters unsure of his answer" Probably a wild pokemon".

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" A wild Yancham appear".

A cute black and white panda with a playful personality shows up from the tall grass.

Satoshi stuttered in his words" Wait, this pokemon is".

Serena fawned" Ah, it's Yancham".

She repeatedly taps on the shoulders begging at him" Satoshi, please help me catch this one".

Satoshi grinned" How can I say no to this besides isn't this the pokemon that you want".

He raise his fist with confidence" Of course, I'll catch it for you - You don't need to worry about that".

Satoshi grips a poke ball while throwing it eagerly" Yayakoma I choose you - let's catch this wild for Serena".

The tiny red and white robin comes out from his poke ball happily flapping its wings in the mid-air.

**Yayakoma vs Yancham (VS Screen in the pokemon analyzer)**

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma use Flame Charge".

The tiny robin now covers itself in flames while charging against the target while raising its speed after the attack.

The wild Yancham use Leer.

The black panda gave an intimidating look with it sharp eyes lowering the target's defense.

Satoshi ordered" Yayakoma use Flame Charge again".

The tiny robin cloaks itself again in flames while facing the black panda raising again its speed while the target is left to a itsy-bitsy life.

The wild Yancham use Karate Chop.

The black panda gave a chop using its hands inflicting the target a bit of its life.

Satoshi told himself while throwing the poke ball" Now, poke ball - go".

Serena was seen praying a bit while Satoshi was analyzing the outcome of the poke ball.

With God by their side I think, they manage to pull the poke ball until it flashes the third time signaling a successful catch.

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Gotcha, Yancham was caught - Yancham's data was added to the pokedex".

His pokedex starts to respond" It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark. It dies its level best to glare and pull a scary face, but it can't help grinning if anyone pats its head".

Satoshi exclaimed raising his fist" Awesome, Yancham is caught".

Pikachu did the same mimicking him.

Serena mutters in surprise approaching him" Thank you, Satoshi".

Satoshi hands the poke ball to her" Here, your wish is my command".

Serena happily accepted the poke ball" Great, I now have another pokemon in my team".

She now keeps the poke ball on her pocket.

Satoshi clarified" If I'm not mistaken Yancham are tend to be playful pokemons so I think that maybe the reason you want one".

Serena added in a dazzling manner" Yes not only that I really love the pokemon when you try to pet it on its head".

Satoshi told her" I see no wonder you really like that pokemon; Let's continue, Serena".

Serena nods in a happy expression as the two continue on their path.

_Few minutes later_

They ended up both going up an elevated slope.

Up the slope, Satoshi and Serena both found there were tons of grind rails for roller skaters.

Satoshi said in a curious manner" Huh, there's something in there".

He went ahead while Serena moans being trailed behind" Satoshi, wait for me".

To his surprise, there was another grind rail going down to an unknown path.

Satoshi exclaimed in happiness" Let's go, Pikachu - roller skates on".

And he ended up skating in the grind rail leaving Serena in which he ended up with a tree.

Satoshi looks on this tree while awes in surprise pointing to his buddy" Look, Pikachu"

He mutters in shock" Those are oran berries".

Pikachu added in happy squeaking voice.

Satoshi stares at the tree full of oran berries which are in blue color while picking up one from the ground and putting it in his backpack as well.

He face-palmed after seeing long way ahead of them" Oh boy, we have to go back to the slope again".

Pikachu sighed with a low squeaking voice.

Satoshi ended up ascending the slope while he was approached by Serena.

Serena said in an anxious manner crossing her arms" Satoshi, where did you go?"

Satoshi said in a sweat-dropping manner while scratching his head" Something something".

She pouts" You're so mean, why won't you tell me?"

Satoshi clarifies while smiling" Its not a big place anyway probably just a small tree".

Serena grinned" Oh OK, then I don't think I'm going to ask you".

Satoshi changes the topic suddenly" By the way Serena how is your knee?"

Serena lied" Uh, I'm still having difficulty with it somehow".

Satoshi nods and told her" Oh OK, then shall we proceed".

Serena agrees while the two now continue again on their path.

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi and Serena ended up on a path where there were two traffic cones and probably also perhaps trainers roller skating in it.

He quickly approaches the person in roller skates when one of them bumps him in the eye.

The boy in a white skating helmet with the roller skates and a white shirt informed him while meeting through the eye" You know what this means, its battle time".

Satoshi told him with confidence" I'm not going to back down just for this".

Both of them were gripping a poke ball on their hands while Serena watches on Satoshi's back as usual.

Another battle has just started

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've been challenged by Roller Skater Florin ; Roller Skater Florin sent out Dodo".

Florin throws the poke ball" Dodo, go".

A brown feathered dodo bird with a brown leg composed of two feet and sharp claws comes out from the poke ball stomping its feet happily.

Satoshi told his buddy" Pikachu, let's do this battle".

Hooping from its shoulders, the yellow rodent agrees while squeaking happily with sparkling jolts from its cheeks landing on the field.

The two pokemons now come facing each other as the battle starts.

**Pikachu vs Dodo ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Florin commanded" Dodo use Fury Attack".

The brown dodo bird now tries jabbing the target with its beak.

Satoshi cried" Pikachu get away from there now and use Thunder Wave".

The yellow rodent releases electric charges launching against the target causing it to paralyze.

The dodo bird ended up paralyzed from the electric charge within its body

Florin cried" Oh no, Dodo".

Satoshi ordered" Pikachu you know the drill - Electro Ball".

The happy yellow rodent now releases an yellow orb forming it to a massive ball before hurling it to the target.

Smokes cleared after the attack, the dodo bird ended up falling on the ground.

Florin cried" Dodo, no".

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Roller Skater Florin ; You've also received 2250 euros for winning".

Florin commanded" Dodo return".

The brown dodo bird ended up returning to the trainer's poke ball.

Satoshi exclaimed raising its fist" Yes, Pikachu we won".

Serena murmurs to herself" Amazing, he won again".

Pikachu also raises its hand in excitement.

Florin told him" I must say you're a smart trainer in my opinion".

Satoshi told him" Thanks".

The boy with the roller skates ended up skating himself circling in the traffic cone while the girl with the roller skates and a yellow helmet now tries to approach him.

The girl in the roller skates said" How about me, let' see how you can beat me".

Satoshi told her" Then get ready with your poke ball and we shall see who prevails in the end".

Both trainer nods in agreement while readying with a poke ball on their respective hands.

Serena sighed" So it's a girl this time".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You are challenged by Roller Skater Winnie ; Roller Skater Winnie sent out Meekuru".

A cute brown mountain goat branching with leaves on its neck with two back horns on its head hops out of its poke ball landing with its orange hooves on the field.

Serena dazzled to the trainer's pokemon again" This one is also cute".

Satoshi sweat-dropped" Uh Serena, I think all pokemons to you look cute - don't they?"

Serena clarified raising her voice" Excuse me, not all of them are cute, its also based on my preference if they are cute to begin with".

Satoshi flustered while scratching his head" Oh OK".

He sighed telling the trainer" Anyway let's get back to our battle, just ignore the person behind me".

Serena moans to herself" Satoshi, you're so mean".

Satoshi happily throws his poke ball" Yayakoma, I choose you for this battle".

A tiny robin landing happily flapping its wings in the mid-air while chirping its song.

The tiny robin and half brown and white goat now faces each other, the battle now starts

**Yayakoma vs Meekuru ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Winnie commanded" Meekuru use Leech Seed".

Satoshi commands" Yayakoma use Agility".

Seeds are now planted on the target while the tiny robin tends to relax its body raising its speed sharply as well.

Winnie told the trainer" I'm sure you know the effects of Leech Seed".

Satoshi smirked" Of course, I already battle several trainers using that kind of attack".

He added" It doesn't matter if Yayakoma got sapped by Leech Seed, what matters is I will be able to defeat you".

Winnie said" We'll see about that" ; she commanded" Meekuru use Vine Whip".

Slender vines are seen from the cute goat now trying to whip its target.

Satoshi commands" Yayakoma go for a Peck on Meekuru".

And finally the tiny robin jabs its target with its sharp pointed beak delivering a coup de grace.

Winnie told her pokemon" Meekuru return".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Roller Skater Winnie is about to send out Horubii ; Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

He taps the " no" in the screen.

The analyzer ask him again" Which one would you like to switch with Yayakoma?"

Satoshi pick' Keromatsu" as a result.

Satoshi commands" Yayakoma switch out - Keromatsu, let's go and win this battle".

He now highly toss his poke ball - a cute blue frog with bubbles on its neck happily landed on the field with its two feet.

His pokemon analyzer responds again" Roller Skater Winnie sent out Horubii".

She now throws her poke ball - a gray bunny with large ears happily landed on the field also with its two feet.

Winnie told the trainer" This battle won't be easy just as what you think".

Satoshi told the trainer" Well its not that I care about that, A battle is a battle".

The blue frog and the gray bunny now comes face to face on the field.

**Keromatsu vs Horubii ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Winnie commands" Horubii use Double Slap".

Satoshi commands" Keromatsu use Double Team".

The gray bunny now tries to slap its target with its large ears although found confused of the target's illusions made by Double Team.

And for the blue frog it multiplies itself creating illusions everywhere.

Winnie commands" Horubii use Mud Shot".

Satoshi commands" Keromatsu use Water Pulse".

Blob of mud now tries to be hurled at the target while the blue frog counters with a pulsing blast of water.

The battle then turns out to be a draw.

Satoshi quickly commands after the draw" Keromatsu one more time - Water Pulse".

This time the blast of water now hits the target ending the battle.

Satoshi and Keromatsu jumped in joy.

Serena mutters to herself" Satoshi, he won again".

Winnie cried" Horubii". ; she told her pokemon" Horubii, return".

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Roller Skater Winnie ; You've also won 2320 euros for winning".

Winnie told the trainer" I guess I still had a lot of things to learn, well then see you".

The roller skater girl now also returned to cone circling with the roller skater boy.

Satoshi told her" Serena, let's get going then".

Serena nods as both of them now continue on their way.

Reaching another grind rail, Satoshi ended up skating on it while entering a patch of grass consist of violet flowers as well while Serena was left behind again.

He also ended up picking various items which includes 4 super potions and an x attack.

Satoshi returned to Serena's location after picking those items.

_Few minutes later_

However down that path, another trainer resembles like a kid in a blue and white clothing was walking back and forth and meets their eye as well.

The trainer told him showing a poke ball as well" Oh are you a trainer perhaps, how about a pokemon battle?"

Satoshi grinned" Of course, I definitely will accept this one".

He now grips a poke ball readying himself while Serena watches on his back again.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer starts to respond" You've been challenged by Rising Star Hamish ; Rising Star Hamish sent out Yunghelor".

Hamish said throwing his poke ball" Let's go, Yunghelor".

The trainer throws his poke ball - a yellow humanoid with two large ears and wide cheeks with a red star forehead while holding a Twisted Spoon on its hand landed miraculously on the field.

Serena shouted for reminder to him" Be careful not to put a status condition on the target".

Satoshi told her" Thanks for reminding me".

Hamish smirked" Hey, hey what's that - your girlfriend reminding you on your battle - Oh poor you".

Satoshi said angrily" What's that and by the way she's not my girlfriend".

Serena only giggles silently to herself while watching Satoshi in battle.

Hamish told the trainer with confidence" Oh OK , anyway bring out your pokemon and I'm sure I'm going to crush it into midgets".

Satoshi told him eagerly while gripping a poke ball on its hand" Like I'm going to let you do that, Yanappu do this battle for me".

He now throws the poke ball - a cute green monkey shaped like a broccoli on its head landed happily jumping in joy on the field.

The green monkey and the yellow humanoid now comes face to face ; the battle commences.

**Yanappu vs Yunghelor ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Hamish commanded" Yunghelor use Confusion".

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu use Leech Seed".

A weak telekinetic force forms on the field trying to confuse the target while the green monkey tries to eat leaves on its head to relieve stress before applying seeds on the target to be sapped every turn.

Hamish commanded" Yunghelor use Disable".

The yellow humanoid now tries to play a trick for Yanappu's Leech Seed to be unable.

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Yanappu's Leech Seed is now unable to be used".

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu use Bite".

The green monkey now charges on its target with its vicious sharp fangs.

The yellow humanoid ended fainting after a super effective attack.

Hamish shouted" Yunghelor" ; he commanded" Return Yunghelor".

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Roller Skater Hamish ; You've also won 2420 euros for winning".

Hamish told the trainer" Nice, I didn't expect that you will outwit me. Anyway thanks for the battle".

Satoshi told him" See you then" while Serena follows him on his back.

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi just ended another battle with a rising star named Tyson who uses a Yanappu and a Bippa.

The battle turns out to be a little tough with Bippa having Swagger and Shadow Ball but he still managed to pull out at the end.

As they are continue walking on their way to the next city, they encounter more trainers on their way.

First is a man in red shirt with a huge yellow backpack circling on the route.

The backpacker then meets his eye" Sigh I was hoping to see a trainer and guess what found one right now - let's have a battle right away".

The trainer in a backpack and Satoshi now grips their poke ball on their hands as another battle starts.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've been challenged by Backpacker Heike ; Backpacker Heike sent out Otachi".

Heike said throwing his poke ball" Otachi, come on out".

He ended up throwing his poke ball - a small fur with a big body standing with its long brown tail with two small feet landed on the ground.

Satoshi throw his poke ball with confidence" Keromatsu , let's go do this battle".

A cute blue frog now pops out from its poke ball.

The blue frog and the brown fur pokemon comes face to face , another battle has just started.

**Keromatsu vs Otachi ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Heike commanded" Otachi use Defense Curl".

Satoshi commanded" Double Team".

The brown fur pokemon ended curling up itself raising its defense while the blue frog tries multiplying itself while moving rapidly to make clones on itself.

Heike commanded" Otachi use Fury Swipes".

The brown fur now tries to swipe its target

Satoshi directly commanded" Keromatsu, aim for Water Pulse".

However the blue frog releases a blast of water hitting the target back, the fur pokemon ended fainting on the ground after the blast delivered by the target.

Satoshi raised his fist" Yes, we won again".

Heike cried" Otachi" ; he told his pokemon" Otachi return".

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Backpacker Heike ; You've also won 2430 euros for winning".

He told the trainer" And I even ended up losing as well ; as I thought you were a strong trainer to begin with".

He ended up circling on the route again after the battle ends.

Satoshi and Serena now continues on their way.

However another trainer meets their eye once again when they were lurking in the tall grass consist of violet flowers.

Satoshi silently whispers to her" I bet its a youngster" in which Serena silently nods only.

A kid in a short blue hoodie wearing shorts tries to ask him" Do you know why I like to wear shorts when talking in the tall grass?"

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer quickly responded" You've been challenged by Youngster Keita ; Youngster Keita sent out Nazonokusa".

Keita throws his poke ball" Nazonokusa, let's go".

A green weed resembling a plant bulb with a blue body and little eyes pops out from the poke ball lands on the field.

Satoshi throws his poke ball" Yayakoma, do this battle for me".

A half red and white tiny robin with a black and white feather lands in the mid-air chirping its song comes out from Satoshi's poke ball.

The tiny robin and the green weed ended up face to face as another battle just begun.

**Yayakoma vs Nazonokusa ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Keita commanded" Nazonokusa use Absorb".

Satoshi commanded" Yayakoma blow your target with the biggest peck".

The green weed ended up taking the target's life however the tiny robin charges back jabbing with its sharp beak ending the battle immediately.

Keita gasped" What the".

Satoshi muttered in surprise" So its over".

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Youngster Keita ; You've also won 2130 euros for winning".

Keita told his pokemon" Nazonokusa return".

He told him" And the answer to the earlier question - Its because its easy and comfy to wear".

Satoshi sweat-dropped" Oh I see".

Later on they now continue on their path heading to the next city in just a few more steps needed.

Serena begins to ask him while they were walking" Satoshi, I haven't seen you catching a wild pokemon ; don't you have any pokemon that you want to get in mind?"

Satoshi said" Come to think of it, I haven't catch any new ones prior to what I'm using ; maybe I should go search in the grass for a bit".

He ended up looking in the grass while Serena follows on his back.

The field begins to blink,

Satoshi asked to himself" Wait, what's happening now?"

A brown feather goat leaps out from the grass facing the trainer.

Serena glistened from her eyes" Wow, its Meekuru - so cute".

Satoshi sweat-dropped" There she goes again".

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" A wild Meekuru appear".

Satoshi smirked" OK I have decided, I'll be catching this one".

He added" For myself".

Serena retorts in a sassy manner while nodding" Yes, yes - I understand".

Satoshi told his pokemon" Pikachu, I want you to handle this battle for me".

The yellow chubby rodent landing with sparkling jolts from its cheek nodding in agreement.

**Pikachu vs Meekuru ( VS screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Satoshi commanded" Pikachu use Thunder Wave".

Electric charges are now launch to the target causing a paralysis if possible.

The wild Meekuru is now paralyzed, it may be unable to move.

The wild Meekuru use Tail Whip.

The brown goat now cutely wag its tail against its target lowering its defense.

Satoshi throws his poke ball" This shall make it easier to catch, poke ball - go".

A poke ball was thrown to enclose the wild into it.

The light abruptly flashes the third time within first try making a successful catch.

Satoshi makes the pose" Meekuru, get".

Serena told him" Wow, that was fast".

She added" Me, I even have to lower its hit point before throwing a poke ball".

Satoshi scratches his head telling her" I think I only just got lucky, usually I also have to lower its hit point".

He now kept his poke ball into his pocket before talking to her again" Let's go Serena".

Serena nods as both of them continued from their path.

Before reaching the entrance of the next city, they encounter two trainers who happen to meet their eye - both of them are actually wearing a green blouse while holding a Pichu doll on their hands.

Joy told her partner" Faith, look we have trainers".

Faith told back to her" You're right, let's have a battle with them".

Satoshi tries to ask them lowering his head a bit " Uh, can I clarify something - were you twins?"

Faith said" Oh yes, me and Joy are twins".

Serena ask one of the twins lowering her head while Satoshi straightens up after asking" Oh and what's with the Pichu doll that you are holding?"

Faith clarified with a big smile" Oh you see Pichu is actually our favorite doll because it seems cute, miss do you also like cute pokemons?"

Serena winks at the twins" You bet, just how you like them - I also really like cute pokemons a lot".

Satoshi told Serena by gripping on her shoulders" Yes, yes - that's enough; Can we now get back to topic?"

Serena whines while straightening herself up" Satoshi, what's with you - look I even don't have much time to talk with such cute trainers".

Joy suddenly asked the trainer before Satoshi can open his mouth" How about a tag battle?"

Satoshi highly agrees" Of course, I will be glad to accept a battle like that".

Serena added" Satoshi since they are twins, count me in for your battle".

Satoshi told her" You bet, then Serena get ready with your pokemon".

Serena nods and told him" Sure, you can count on me and this will also be my chance to prove myself that I am worthy to be your rival in this region".

Both sets of trainers grab their poke balls facing each other

Their pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've been challenged by Twins Faith and Joy ; Twins Faith and Joy sent out Minun and Purasle".

Twins Faith and Joy throws their poke ball" Let's go Minun, Purasle".

Two cheering pokemon lands on the field - one in red with a positive sign on the tail and on the cheeks; another one in blue with a negative sign

Satoshi and Serena throws their poke ball" Let's go Yanappu and Fokko".

The cute monkey with a broccoli head and a yellow fox with slightly long red ears happily landed on the field.

The battle starts as both sets of pokemon comes face to face.

**Yanappu/ Fokko vs Minun/ Purasle ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

Faith and Joy commanded at the same time" Here we go, twin power - Minun and Purasle use Charge Beam".

The two cheering pokemon attacks with a beam of electricity to its target.

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu use Solarbeam".

Serena commanded" Fokko use Flame Charge".

For the green monkey it tries to gather light to the blasted on its second turn while cloaking in flames and building up its power - the yellow fox charges at its target raising its speed as well.

One of the twin pokemons was therefore push backward.

Faith cried" Minun ; she commanded" Minun use Charge Beam again one more time".

Joy commanded" Same to you Purasle use Charge Beam one more time".

Satoshi commanded" Yanappu now release your Solarbeam".

Serena commanded" Fokko use Tail Whip".

The two cheering pokemon releases a beam of electricity again on its target while the green monkey bundled a blast launch to hit the target's pokemon.

Serena's attack wasn't used after Yanappu fully knocked out the target's pokemon.

Both twin pokemons ended up fainted after Yanappu's strong Solarbeam attack.

The twins cried" Oh no, Minun, Purasle". ; the twins commanded" Return Minun and Purasle".

Satoshi and Serena end up with a high-five" Awesome, we did it".

Their pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Twins Faith and Joy ; You've also received 5060 euros for winning - 2530 euros for each trainer".

The twins told the trainer" Once you've passed us, you will be now in Koboku Town - enjoy your day".

Satoshi and Serena told them" Thank you for the battle".

They happily waved goodbye to the last set of trainers on that particular route before continue setting to the next city.

Before fully reaching Koboku Town, Satoshi ended up picking another item which is a Great Ball as for the other one it seems impossible to reach as it was being blocked with a prickly thorn.

Then few steps later, Satoshi stumbles into another poke ball.

His pokenav responds" You've found TM01".

Satoshi mutters in surprise" TM 01?"

Serena clarifies" If I'm not mistaken, that TM is actually Hone Claws - it is a dark attack which when it is used to boost the player's attack or accuracy in battle".

Satoshi told her" I see boosting a player's attack, thank you Serena for explaining it to me".

Serena said with a smile by explaining more" You're welcome, anyway you can always check the technical machine after you pick up on the pokenav so that you will know its name and which pokemon is suitable for that attack".

He now keeps the technical machine into his backpack" Oh thanks for clarifying that too"

Walking another few steps. he tries to ask her in a look of a concern expression" Serena, how is your knee?"

Serena lied" Still the same".

He tries to ask another question" Serena, would you care explaining to me because lately I have been encountering numerous prickly thorns, what are actually with those things?"

Serena clarifies" You mean those that looked like cactus - you see those trees can be chopped down by a hm called cut".

She added" That is if you have it".

Satoshi sadly told himself" Too bad I don't have it with me".

Serena whispers to him" I'm sure you will find it, Satoshi don't lose hope".

Satoshi silently nods and tells her when both of them saw the city they are entering" Oh we're almost there".

Serena nods as both of them now successfully enters the next city - which is Koboku Town.

Satoshi stammers with the surroundings of the city" So this is Koboku Town" ; he also tries reading a placard" Koboku Town - a town with a feeling of deep age".

Serena clarifies by lifting a finger" Actually what you can see here right now are mostly old houses and buildings since Koboku Town was said to be an ancient town that is famous for a noble family and it is actually said that it is a home to a previous king".

She added" If I'm not mistaken, there was a king by the name of Shobonnu that lives here during the ancient times".

Satoshi tries to ask her" So you mean there was some sort of a castle or kingdom that is still existing here?"

Serena said with a sad smile" Yes, exactly from what you said - to tell you the truth, there was actually a Shobonnu Castle that still exist in here although the people were nowhere to be found".

Satoshi told her" Then let's try to enter the castle, who knows we might get something from it".

Serena nods and told him" Yeah, let's do that".

Both of them now enters a brown drawbridge connecting in it before successfully entering a castle made of stones.

When the two of them successfully entered the castle, Satoshi fawned at the stony made floors and walls" So this is Shobonnu Castle".

Serena told him" Yes, this is it - anyway let's try to see if we can get anything.

Satoshi nods as both of them continued lurking inside Shobonnu Castle.

**Let's recap a bit on the pokemon attacks shall we, we got tons for today.**

**Satoshi's Yayakoma - Razor Wind, Agility, Peck, Steel wing, Flame Charge**

**Satoshi's Yanappu - Leech Seed, Solarbeam, Bite**

**Satoshi's Pikachu - Electro Ball, Agility, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave**

**Satoshi's Keromatsu - Water Pulse, Double Team**

**Serena's Fokko - Flame Charge, Tail Whip**

**And some newly caught wild**

**Satoshi - Meekuru (Tail Whip)**

**Serena - Yancham ( Leer, Karate Chop)**

**Moneys that the person received - I will only mention Satoshi**

**money - 1000400**

**For reference**

**- Serena seems to like cute pokemons but she has a picky attitude**

**So today's chapter was mostly about Satoshi battling several trainers and I also tell you that it will be a very long chapter - in which it really turned out to be very long.**

**Now for the next chapter, it will be about discovering the inside of Shobonnu Castle and also the sweet heart item has been confirmed by me to be a challenge for Satoshi, well you'll never know what to expect about it. So until then all comments will be welcomed, don't care if you put one or not. The author is now signing off, see you next time. Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes to remember: Crocea - Cassius (only one again)**

**Read the author's note at the end of chapter**

Chapter 17 - Sweet Heart : The Maid's Offer

Satoshi and Serena were actually lurking inside Shobonnu Castle.

While finding secrets about the castle, both of them spazzed into surprise with the lights that hung beneath the walls.

Taking a few steps later, Satoshi and Serena reached a part where a display case is located.

The display case turns out to be an instrument with a poke ball shape covered in gold color.

Satoshi mutters to himself" Wait, this item - I think I have seen it before".

He then suddenly goes to a glimpse of flashback that happened on his journey in Kanto.

Satoshi stammers with his words" This is".

Serena tries to ask him" Satoshi, you look like you don't feel well - Are you fine?"

Satoshi was still stunned with the item he just saw, but he only retorts" Yes, I'm fine" back to her.

Serena ended turning back instead of facing him.

**Serena's POV:**

**Is he really looking fine?**

Satoshi now tries to analyze the item before blurting out something from his mouth.

He speaks up after a little while" Come to think of it, I have encountered an item like this before".

Serena approaches and ask him" What item are you talking about?"

Satoshi told her while pointing the item in the display case" I'm talking about this".

Serena stutters with the item while approaching the display case" This is".

Satoshi said in a mysterious manner" Yes, it's a Poke-flute".

**Serena's POV:**

**I see no wonder why he was so shocked with the item - he seems to have seen that item before.**

Satoshi just continue forward to the inner castle without letting Serena discover him.

Serena tries to change the mood" But I really wonder what's with this building ; it looks really antique to begin with, I'm sure we can find something from it - right, Satoshi?"

Serena mutters in shock" Satoshi... he's not here".

She shrieked" Shoot, he had already left me".

She now tries continuing herself to the innermost parts of the castle.

Serena called" Satoshi, where are you?"

She stumbles into a small room with wooden chairs and books after taking a few steps.

There she found a boy with Pikachu resting on the chairs.

Serena said in a state of worry" Satoshi, there you are".

Satoshi was actually dozing off while Serena tries to pinch him" Satoshi, wake up".

It took more than 20 pinches from Serena before Satoshi starts to say something.

He murmurs on his sleep" I'm very sleepy".

Serena pinches him again " No, you shouldn't be slacking during this time - we still got a lot of things to do for today".

Satoshi moans" Easy for you to say, Serena".

Serena smirked" How about this?"

She walloped the back of his body.

Satoshi wailed in pain" Ouch!" ; he angrily faced her" What was that for, Serena?"

Serena smiles while clarifying by showing him the time of her wristwatch" Satoshi, you shouldn't be napping yourself at this time - look we still got a long day ahead of us".

She apologizes to him" I'm sorry for also hitting you in the first place, I just want to wake you up".

Satoshi said" Look, I actually haven't sleep much during my journey".

Serena said" But this is not the time to do that".

She now whispers to him" If you want to take a rest, I know the perfect place for that".

Satoshi dazed" Then where is this place you are talking about?"

Serena winks putting a hand on her lips" It's a secret".

Satoshi whines" Eh, no fair".

Serena said with a smile" So shall we continue?"

Satoshi only silently nods ; the two of them now continue further lurking inside the place.

Momentarily they reach the second floor of the castle itself.

Soon after walking a few steps, Satoshi and Serena both reach a brown wooden desk.

Satoshi exclaimed" Hey look, a poke ball".

He now approaches the item while Serena is on his back.

Satoshi's pokenav begins to respond as he gets nearer to it" You've found an Escape Rope".

He stutters with the item" Escape Rope?"

Serena winks and tries to ask him" Then shall I explain it to you?"

He only silently nods while Serena explained" Escape Rope is actually an item you can use if you want to flee from a cave, dungeon, etc. It is best use when you are having trouble with the cave itself like when your pokemon got poisoned and you urge to go to the nearest pokemon center as soon as possible, then that will be a nice timing that you can use a Escape Rope".

She added" It can also be bought in the marts inside the pokemon center, try it yourself when you got the time to do so".

Satoshi said" Thanks for clarifying, Serena - I'll try the item whenever it is possible".

He now ended up picking the item and keeps it into his backpack.

Satoshi told her" Then let's continue".

Serena nods as both of them continue to the inner paths of the second floor.

Not much later, Satoshi and Serena saw another door leading to another room.

For Satoshi he somehow saw a blonde girl in pigtails wearing a pink sleeveless shirt.

Satoshi murmurs to himself" Wait, that's".

Serena leans closer to him" It's Sana".

Satoshi ask himself" But what is she doing here".

Satoshi tries to get near her but Serena grips his hand.

He mutters back looking at his rival" Serena".

Sana has completely left the castle at this time.

Serena warns him" No, you can't do that".

He tries to ask her" But why?"

Serena shrieked" Do you want her to hug you again all of a sudden?"

Satoshi ask her in a puzzled manner" Serena, what's with you besides Sana is our friend right?"

Serena said in a low voice" Of course, I know that" ; she continued" But I can't stand it when she is hugging you all of a sudden".

Satoshi ask her again" But why?"

Serena stutters with her words" It's just... that I was... jealous of her".

He ask her again" Huh, I don't get it? But why would you go jealous of her ; she is younger than you right?"

Serena clarifies" For you I think it's fine but for me it's a different issue ; Look, I'm a girl - of course I have a different feeling inside it, besides I also found it irksome at some point when she is giddying all over you".

Satoshi said snapping his fingers" Oh I think I get it, seems that Sana wants to get my attention".

Serena raised her voice" Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about, how do you think will the other girls would feel about it?"

Satoshi clarifies to calm her down" Serena, I don't think Sana will go that far towards me, but can we just leave that to later at some point. Why don't we continue ourselves to the door that Sana went".

Serena only nods as both of them continue entering the room with a door in it.

Just when they enter the room, Satoshi and Serena were amazed with the room itself.

Both of them were actually stepping on a blue mat

The room consist of an old table in blue and white stripes filled with blue colored chairs, a wooden cabinet filled with old books enclosed in it and a king size bed with a blue pillow filled with mattress.

Satoshi murmurs himself" But isn't this very weird, why would Sana go to a place like this?"

Serena later discovered something on the room itself" Satoshi, look".

She now points an item which may have a connection with the room itself- the item turned out to be a painting in a picture frame

Satoshi tries to read the painting" Shobonnu's Past ; Berry Paradise".

He stammers with this words" So this means".

Serena tells him the truth" This is actually King Shobonnu's room when he is still living".

Satoshi murmurs to himself again" I see, no wonder Sana would go to a place like this all of a sudden".

He tries to look at the picture on the frame" The first one is a picture of the king that lived in the ancient times together with his fellow comrades while the second one looks like a berry plantation".

He questions himself again" But isn't this weird, why would a king plan to build a plantation filled with berries".

Satoshi tries to recall the route they just passed.

He mutters in surprise" Oh I think I get it now, the trees and flowers were all over the route maybe it was the king's desire".

Serena added in a sad tone" But right now the king is nowhere to be found".

Satoshi answers also in a sad tone" Yeah, just like what you've just said - But I wonder if the king is still living here, how it will feels like coming here".

Serena lifts a finger" Hey, I think I know the place we can get to ask about the king - probably Parfum Palace"

Satoshi stutters with his words" Parfum Palace?"

Serena clarified" From what I know, it was said that only the rich would try to live there".

Satoshi said" Oh, that should be a entertaining place".

Serena told him" But for now, I think it's better that we search on what this town have before entering the palace".

He told her" Either way I'm fine with it, then let's try to see what this town have".

Serena was the first to leave the castle while Satoshi follows after.

However a voice seems to been echoing.

The voice sounded" Trainer, return to this place - if you finish the league".

Satoshi mutters in shock" Wait, what's this about?"

Serena turns back and ask him" Satoshi, what's the matter?"

He told her in a bewildered manner" I think I just heard a voice calling me but it's really nothing".

Serena said" Oh I see".

Both of them now heads back outside the castle by crossing the drawbridge once again and looking into the view of the stones carved on the building by turning back themselves before fully exiting the castle.

And when they return to the town, at that time the trainer were approached by a guy in black coat with a cocky hair.

The guy in the black coat asked him" Excuse me, are you a new trainer?"

Satoshi told him" Uh, yes ; by the way who are you anyway?"

The guy now introduce himself" Oh sorry if I forgot to bring myself up , I'm Crocea - actually I'm the one who owns the pokemon boxes where you keep your pokemons in the pokemon center".

Crocea told him" By the way, if you got time - try to visit my house it's just somewhere here - We'll I got to go".

Juts like that , he went away all of a sudden disappearing from their sight.

Satoshi stares in dumbfounded manner" Sounds like a mysterious person to me".

Serena added in a low voice while also staring dumbfounded" I think you got a point there".

_Few seconds later_

Serena lowers her head showing gratitude " Oh Satoshi I want to tell you that my knee is getting better - thanks for accompanying me for a while".

Satoshi said" It's fine and I'm glad your knee doesn't hurt much anymore".

Serena straightens up and whispers to him" When we get to Parfum Palace, I'll tell you everything that I know about you".

Satoshi stammers with his words" Serena, don't tell me".

Serena waves goodbye to him" I'll see you, Satoshi".

She now freely skates again leaving Satoshi himself.

Satoshi murmurs to himself" What did she mean by that anyway?"

He said in an excited manner" OK, Pikachu we still got a lot of things to do, let's do more exploration towards this city".

Pikachu raises its hand in excitement.

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi ended up in a brown house filled with different sweets as its design.

He mutters in shock" Wait, what's with this house anyway?"

Satoshi only entered the house due to his curiosity.

Just when he successfully enters the house

A maid greeted with a big smile" Welcome, master - what can I do for you?"

Satoshi sweat-dropped" Master, what's with that anyway".

Pikachu only sighed due to its confusion of what the maid just called them.

The maid now clarified" Oh did I got too far, I apologize for that- anyway you are just in time for an upcoming challenge".

Satoshi mutters in shock" A challenge - a pokemon battle?"

The maid said" No, not really but something more entertaining than that".

She smirked" You'll definitely enjoy it".

Satoshi sweat-dropped again" I don't think I have a good feeling about this".

The maid informs him" Allow me to introduce you the Sweet Heart challenge".

Satoshi murmurs to himself" What's with the name anyway?"

The maid explained" So this challenge is actually very easy, it depends on how your flow of brain will go, as we dig into deeper levels, some challenges takes time to complete. Very simple, isn't it".

Satoshi said" I guess I can't back down an offer like this" ; he clenches his fist and pressing his knuckles" Very well, bring on the whatsoever challenge, I definitely will put it a good coup de grace in it".

The maid happily informs him" Time to begin the Sweet Heart challenge hosted by me, Mincy".

A black screen emerges on the surrounding.

It starts to read"First Challenge, Bowling".

Satoshi mutters in surprise" Bowling?"

He was now given by a black bowling ball while ten bowling pins lied in his front.

He now lifts the bowling ball while shouting" Here I go, Dorryyyaah".

Satoshi lands his bowling ball in correct timing, the ten pins all ended knocking out forming a strike for him.

The black screen reads" First Challenge - clear".

Satoshi said in excitement" Yes, now bring me the next one".

The black screen tries to read again" Second Challenge - Hoop Balls".

Satoshi awes in surprise" Oh, some kind of like an arcade".

A machine emerges on his front while orange balls for shooting landed on him as well.

The machine reads" You must shoot at least 30 balls in 60 seconds to complete the challenge".

Satoshi said" Bring it on".

The orange hoop balls now rolls over near him.

Satoshi shouts" Doryyahh" while shooting each hoop balls.

It turns out that he shoot the desire hoop balls needed for the challenge itself.

The black screen reads again" Second Challenge - clear".

Satoshi said in excitement" Yes, bring me the next one".

The black screen tries to read" Third Challenge - Spider Web Training".

Satoshi mutters to himself" Spider-Man?"

It tries to read again" This might be a little tricky to begin with, do not web on your teammates which are colored in blue panel. Hit as much as you can before time runs out. Time allotted is 60 seconds".

He is now given a spider web that will be used for the challenge while a screen in question marks landed on his front as well.

The time now starts to tick while Satoshi starts to web the needed ones by shouting" Take this and that" repeatedly.

He ended up webbing the needed ones thus no blue colored panel were webbed at the time he started the challenge.

Mincy said in a surprise reaction" Wow and I never expect that he will get through this, only a few people can pass this challenge to be honest".

The black screen reads" Third Challenge - clear".

Satoshi said" Bring me the next challenge".

The black screen reads again" Fourth Challenge - Whack- A - Mole".

A machine emerges on his front again.

The machine informs" This game is about how well you can hit the mole with the instrument we will be giving you, basically the moles will pop up all of a sudden, all you need to do is hit all the moles that you can within the time limit. Just as simple as that, the more you whacked, the higher score you get".

Satoshi giggles" Haha, sound like a child's play to me".

The mallet now was given to the trainer while the machine begins to tick the time.

The machine said" Ready... Go".

A bunch of moles pop up, Satoshi shouted" Take this" as he whacks the moles that he can.

The challenge turned out to be really competitive one since he ended up sweating from hitting the mole but at least he manage to pull through it.

The black screen reads" Fourth Challenge - clear".

Satoshi said in arduous manner" Bring me the next challenge".

The maid ask him in a sad tone" Are you sure about this? Looks like to me you don't feel well?"

He tries to respond while gasping his breath" Yes, just bring it on".

The maid nods while the black screen starts to read" Fifth Challenge - Pokemon Shootout".

Satoshi was given a rainbow toy gun.

The black screen reads" So this game is basically to see how well you can shoot the pokemons which are in all different directions - some come from the lower, some from the upper and there are also some hidden and hanging down the ceilings. Good luck".

It reads again" Game start".

A bunch of pokemons starts to appear while Satoshi shoots all pokemon that he can towards this challenge.

Most of the pokemons he were able to shoot albeit the one hanging in the ceiling which require correct accuracy in it.

Satoshi said gasping with his breath" How is it?"

The black screen read" Fifth Challenge - clear".

He was then able to clear more levels few minutes later.

At this rate, he was now on his final challenge.

The black screen tries to ask him" To tell you the truth, the final challenge isn't that hard, if you want to do it - you can actually go for it".

Satoshi tries to ask the screen" So what is this final challenge anyway?"

The screen ask him once again" So are you willing to accept first because that will be the only reason i will tell you".

He told the screen" Sure, I will definitely accept it".

The black screen informs him" This is the final challenge - Kiss your pokemon".

Satoshi laughed hysterically" Kiss my pokemon" ; suddenly he shrieked" What the hell is with this final level?"

The black screen told him" Its simple isn't it, I already told you so try doing it then you will complete the whole challenge".

Satoshi stutters with his words" But I never kiss any of my pokemon before".

Mincy whispers to him" Don't worry about that, you might be able to do this with your future pokemons - I'm pretty sure of it".

Satoshi only silently nods as the maid excuse herself from him.

He gulps on his throat while looking at Pikachu" Then here I go".

Satoshi now tries to press his lips on Pikachu in a very gentle manner.

Pikachu ended blushing a bit from its cheeks

The black screen reads again" Final Level - clear; Congratulations, you have now completed the Sweet Hearts Challenge".

Satoshi tries to ask the screen" So do I get a prize for completing it?"

Mincy approaches him" Of course there is a prize".

She giggles while presenting him a heart covered in gold color" Teehee, take this".

Satoshi ask her" What's this item".

Mincy clarified" It is an item what you called the Sweet Heart - however in this region this item has a different approach".

She explained" This is actually an item that you can use to capture the hearts that you desire applied to female persons only".

Satoshi shrieked" What kind of an item is this?"

She also hands another item to him - the item looks like a pink heart shaped gaming device

She explained" This is the Charm O Matic ; designed to be use for the collection of your Sweet Heart".

Satoshi face-palmed" Oh boy, what am I suppose to do with this".

She said" You use that item to pass the sweet hearts you have, after passing it - it will automatically record the girl you just target".

She added" And of course once you get to pass the 100 sweet hearts that you just received, you will be able to get a special item from me of course".

Mincy said while doing a cute pose" But it will be a secret for now".

Satoshi sighed" I just hope that item will be something I can look forward to".

She winks at him" Of course, you can count on me for that".

Mincy whispers to him afterwards" I'm sure you will definitely get someone to like you in the near future".

Satoshi flustered" Oh I see".

With that he took the 100 sweet hearts from the maid by inserting it to his backpack as he waves goodbye to the maid while continuing on back to the city itself.

_Few minutes later_

He mutters to himself" Sweet Heart, huh?" ; he grinned" Sounds like an interesting item to me".

Satoshi exclaimed" Alright, Pikachu time to continue exploring the rest of the city".

Pikachu also squeak in a happy-go-lucky voice.

Both of them continue to the rest of Koboku Town.

**A/N : Supposedly I was planning to write the whole Sweet Heart Challenge but the chapter will be ambiguous to read when that happens so I decide to cut it short. And I apologized if I didn't write it as a whole.  
**

**And for today's chapter, only a few items were introduced - No pokemon attacks or money were even introduced through this chapter.**

**Satoshi - Escape Rope, Sweet Heart x 100**

**Some references for this chapter**

**- Serena is jealous of Sana? ( how about other girls?)**

**- Am I planning for a parody of World God Only Knows on the sweet heart item. ( Sweet Heart here is used differently , I won't be doing it like in the games, I'll be using it in persons, Teehee)**

**- Satoshi has a new side to him - kissing his pokemon for the first time (small moments between Satoshi and Pikachu)**

**- What's with the echo? - mystery, yes ( you'll find out in the hundred chapters and beyond)**

**- Too many parody for this chapter**

**The next chapter will probably be short just like Chapter 4 since it will cover mostly about exploring the rest of Koboku Town and also meeting the old man and a kid to tell the details of the mulch and berry growing. Not much will be expected for the next chapter and probably it won't take me long to update the next chapter. vanill869 now signing off. Until then, Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Meet The Berry Man and Mulch Schoolgirl

Separating with his rival Serena on his journey, Satoshi embarks the rest of the town on his own for the meantime.

First he ended up visiting a small brown house that looks like a cottage from the outside but it turns out to be an ordinary house on the inside.

A guy in a black coat approaches him

" Oh, it's you".

Upon first glance he already knew who it was, Satoshi retorts with a smile" Crocea, I didn't know that you are residing here".

Crocea sweat-dropped a bit" Yeah, seems like it".

" By the way, what brings you here?"

Scratching his head looking at the guy in cocky hair" Oh, I just happened to visit houses around this town".

Crocea nods" I see, not a bad idea after all".

" And also if you got questions about the pokemon boxes in the pokemon center, feel free to approach me anytime" he continued with a big smile.

" Thanks" Satoshi said.

Trying to look something that might probably interest himself, Satoshi averts on the guy with cocky hair and quickly leans towards a girl with pink spiky hair in pigtails holding somewhat of an item on her hand.

Satoshi ended up staring at her for a bit.

" Hey, why are you looking at me like that" the girl flustered a bit with the trainer's eyes gazing completely at her.

" Ah, I see you were curious I think with this item" the girl grinned after finding out on her own with the trainer's strange girl now shows the item to him ; she begins clarifying afterwards" I think it's better if you take this with you before I tell you everything about it".

Satoshi's pokenav begins to respond" Obtained the TM 46".

He stutters with the item given by the spiky hair lady" TM 46?"

"Oops I forgot to tell you what's with the item - The item you are holding is actually a technical machine named Thief, it is basically a dark type attack and when it is used, you will basically snatch or rob the item of the target whether it is a wild or a foe".

She added" Try booting it up on your technical and hidden machine case on your own if you have time".

" Thanks for clarifying the item" Satoshi said keeping it in his backpack after receiving afterwards.

The girl did not utter anything, he ended up leaving the house since no further questions or clarifications came into his mind.

Just when he got out of the house, he sighed" And I didn't even try to ask her name".

Satoshi face-palmed himself" Oh brother, what a simple thing and I even tend to forget".

Pikachu on the other hand shrug its shoulders as sign of no comment to be made.

Seconds later, Satoshi approaches an old man wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt with brown colored eyes adding a white beard in his mouth.

" Oh you're a trainer, aren't you - then why don't you take this as a gift from me" he said in a courteous way.

Satoshi's pokenav begins to respond" You've received an Ultra Ball".

"Thank you" Satoshi said keeping it in his backpack afterwards.

" Cool! I got an Ultra Ball" his eyes shimmer averting from the old man and ignoring the people around the city as well.

Continuing from his journey, he ended up taking out his dowsing machine for some reasons.

Soon as he hits a fountain, the dowsing machine starts to respond.

" This way" Satoshi said following the direction it is pointing.

Searching around the bush, hidden items were discovered by him one by one.

On the northern side specifically in the northwest direction, he ended up picking a hidden Antidote.

Then on the southern side, he got an Ether instead.

Heading to the fountain in the south direction, he ended up stumbling on another girl which is wearing a green sleeveless shirt and blue slacks together with her baby blue eyes on her face topped in a red headband on her hair.

" You're a trainer, right?" she ask unsure of the situation.

Satoshi silently nods.

His mind pondered" How come she didn't notice that I was a trainer, I had a Pikachu on my shoulders. Was she some sort of an airhead?"

" Oh, then take this with you" the girl said handing an item to him.

His pokenav begins to respond" You've received a Berry Juice".

" Huh, whats with this item?" Satoshi said in a puzzled state

The girl inquired" If you want to know more about the berry juice item, try visiting a path that will lead to an old man and a school kid. They will probably know something more about it".

She added" Of course you need to pass this town first, before you can get to it".

" Thank you for the information" Satoshi said in a pleasant manner keeping the item on his backpack again afterwards.

However his trip in this town isn't done yet, hopping over a ledge he discovered another item at the end of its path.

His pokenav begins to respond" You've found an X Attack".

Satoshi picks up the item then putting it into his backpack.

Without anymore to explore, Satoshi continues south of this town probably passing to a new route.

Through entering the route, he entered a forest path in which he was able to pick four items shaped like a Poke ball consisting of another X Attack and Ether adding two Star piece as well.

Seconds later, Satoshi successfully tracks the path leading to a planting field.

His mind suddenly flashed back a bit about when he earlier visited Shobonnu Castle.

" Wait, the painting called Berry Paradise might be related to the berry juice I received or even this vast field of soil" Satoshi said in surprise after recalling the picture frame consisting of a plantation full of berries.

An average guy wearing a blue shirt and black trousers came out from the house near the planting field.

" Is there anything I can help you?"

" Wait, you're " Satoshi mutters in shock.

The guy apologizes" Oh sorry if I forgot to tell you a bit about myself" ; he introduces himself offering a handshake to him" I'm Marx by the way".

" I'm Satoshi and this is my buddy Pikachu" he said accepting the handshake as well.

" Actually when trainers visit me , I don't actually like to be called by my name for some reasons. They actually usually called me the Berry Man".

" Oh, I see so can I clarify one thing" Satoshi ask " Do you know anything about the painting called Berry Paradise?"

" To tell you the truth, it was an old painting to begin with - it was said actually in the ancient times, the wish of the king was said to grow berries and harvest a plantation with multicolored kind of berries" the guy end his explanation

" No wonder the painting exactly resembles what I just saw, so it was the king's intention" Satoshi ponders to himself.

" Um, what about this item called Berry Juice, is it something given to a pokemon?" he asked.

The berry man clarified" Ah, that is actually a hundred percent juice made of different kinds of berries ; when consumed it actually restores 20 hit points to an injured pokemon".

He added" Basically it is another kind of healing item like how a potion works".

" Thanks for explaining it to me" Satoshi said with a smile.

" Oh yeah since you are here, why don't you also take this with you".

The guy hands him another item.

Satoshi's pokenav begins to respond" You've received a Sprinklotad".

" Another mysterious item" Satoshi said in a bewildered manner.

" Oh it looks like you haven't try sprinkling water on your past adventures", the guy said, " Very well I'll give you a short explanation about it - it is actually a watering can that is used to sprinkle on a berry or even a flower. It actually helps promote the growth of any berries planted in a good soft soil".

The guy clarified" So basically it's like you are watering a plant".

Satoshi sweat-dropped" Oh OK I'll try it if I have time" keeping the item in his backpack afterwards.

Not much later, a schoolgirl came out of the guy's house as well.

She was actually wearing a brown uniform topped with a pink skirt adding a yellow hair tied in pigtails.

" Oh, who might you be?"

" I'm Satoshi and this is my buddy Pikachu" Satoshi introduces himself.

Pikachu adding a happy squeak afterwards.

" Oh I see you're a trainer" she said with a smile

The girl introduces" I'm Liana but most trainers or people called me the Mulch Schoolgirl since I know everything mostly about mulch".

" Well then I'm excusing myself for a bit" the guy interrupted before entering back the house.

" So what is this mulch that you are talking about?" Satoshi asked.

" Actually it only has a brief description when you are talking about mulch alone - it actually is spread over soil before planting berries and to add that it also helps the berries to grow".

" Isn't there a more concrete clarifications about it?" he asked.

" But you can actually create mulch using the berries that you've received during your trip" she added.

The girl clarified" You can actually form it by putting three different berries in a device called composter in which I will be giving it to you afterwards; and the kind of mulch you can get depends on the color of berries and the mulch itself also has three effects but you have to find it out on your own, since that was mostly a trainer's favoritism so I don't think I need to explain about it".

Satoshi only silently nods.

His mind wanders" I actually don't get anything about this mulch, maybe I can ask someone experience about it probably in the near future but not now".

" Oh yeah and this is the device I was talking about earlier" the girl said showing an item to him.

Satoshi's pokenav begins to respond" You've received an composter".

" If you know a device called blender it actually basically looks similar to it, blender is actually a device you use to crush fruits or vegetables". the girl noted.

" Oh I see , thanks for the explanation" Satoshi said receiving the item then keeping it in his backpack afterwards.

" Well I got to go, see you later" the girl said.

She ended up waving goodbye before returning to the house with the berry man inside it.

" At least I got an idea what a blender looks like, I don't think I'll have a problem handling mulch and planting berries" Satoshi murmurs to himself.

" Oops I got to continue" he said looking at the time of his wristwatch" Let's go, Pikachu".

Pikachu squeaks nodding in agreement ; both of them continue to the next route.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**I wonder what Serena is doing, she probably is already at the Parfum Palace waiting.**

Satoshi mutters to himself" Serena, I'm almost there".

**I'll be talking about the items received in this chapter.**

**Satoshi - Composter, Sprinklotad, TM46(Thief), Antidote, Ultra Ball, X Attack x2, Ether x2, Star Piece x2, Berry Juice  
**

**Did you notice something on this chapter **

**A : I ended up without using the word " while"**

**Some off topics:**

**I'll probably be starting another one-shot romance story called " A Different Pikachu" - another Ash and Serena story with Serena as the Pikachu but this story will have a different approach from the Amour Stories newest chapter**

**Like I tell you this chapter is rather short, anyway next chapters will probably be long especially chapter 21 because that chapter will probably the longest chapter I will create. Without further ado, the author is signing off. Let's meet again on the next chapter, Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes to remember:**

**Kabigon - Snorlax**

**Gekogashira - Frogadier**

**Zuruggu - Scraggy**

Chapter 19 - Trouble In Riviere Line - Kanto Remake?

" Keromatsu use Water Pulse" Satoshi commanded with full of confidence.

Strong blast of water emerges from its pulse hitting its target.

His pokemon analyzer responded" The wild Yancham fainted ; You've gained 130 euros for winning".

" Alright" he said raising his fist in the air.

Suddenly he heard a voice out of nowhere.

" You've still got a lot to learn" the voice said.

" Who's there" Satoshi said with frustration in his eyes.

He tries to look at its surroundings but he can't see anyone near him.

" Wait, I just heard a voice right? - But where did it come from?" he mutters to himself in shock.

A petals of leaves suddenly dropped from a tree near him.

" It must be coming from there, let's go Keromatsu" Satoshi said to his pokemon.

Rushing now to the tree where the leaves fall, a blast of watery attack is about to surge through them.

" Keromatsu look out" Satoshi cried nearly to be hit by the attack.

The blue frog returns the attack with its pulse full of water back to the one that hit them.

Although the attack did not affect the target as if it just vanish.

" It disappeared" Satoshi muttered with shock.

Just not long another pulse of blast is directing towards the two of them.

" Look out, here comes another one" Satoshi cried

The blue frog returned again the attack with its own Water Pulse attack.

But as usual the attack was rendered nothing since the target seems invisible.

" What's going on? Did it disappear again?" Satoshi asked with shock in his eyes.

Suddenly someone jumps from the tree down to the road.

It turns out to be a ninja who is wearing a pink outfit on some sort adding a blue frog pokemon on its side.

" Who are you anyway?" Satoshi asked.

" Let me introduce myself, My name is Hiyori and this is my partner Gekogashira" the ninja introduced

" Geko.. Geko" the blue frog added a happy cry.

" I'm Satoshi and this is my partner Pikachu" Satoshi returned the introduction.

" And this is my pokemon Keromatsu" he introduces his partner.

" Oh a Keromatsu - so when it evolves ; it will end up a Gekogashira" Hiyori said with courtesy.

Satoshi ended up looking at the ninja wearing a pink outfit as well staring at the frog pokemon of the ninja.

" Um, can I ask are you a ninja girl?" Satoshi tries to ask scratching his back at the same time.

" Oh I forgot to tell you that - Oops sorry" she smirked.

" Yes, I'm a ninja girl" Hiyori said " Then what do you want to know".

" I was going to ask why you jumped out on the tree all of a sudden - are you trying to lecture me earlier when you said something like_ You still got a lot to learn_" Satoshi flustered with mixed faces.

" Yeah seems like it, I'm telling you if you can do more with your Keromatsu aside form your Water Pulse or any futile attacks" Hiyori lectured him.

" So what, are you trying to belittle me - Just that Keromatsu uses Water Pulse or those Quick Attacks do you think it will be useless as what you think?" Satoshi ask clenching his fist in madness.

" I'm not trying to mock you for that, I'm just telling you that using those again and again , it probably won't do your Keromatsu to progress You should also try to use its other attacks as soon as possible" Hiyori explained details to him.

" Then what do you want me to do?" Satoshi ask angrily back at her.

" How about I try teaching your Keromatsu other attacks it can learn?" Hiyori ask with a smile.

" Oh, is that something possible?" Satoshi ask with a soft smile.

" Of course, that is if you want to let me teach you" Hiyori said.

" Keromatsu would probably like it - I'm pretty sure of it" Satoshi said with a big smile.

" Then it is decided, follow me" Hiyori said ina boastful manner.

" And also sorry for getting mad at you, I think I just got carried away?" Satoshi apologized and scratching his head at the same time.

" No, it's fine ; I was the one at fault anyway for threatening you at the beginning" Hiyori said in shyness.

" So can we get over it now?" she asked.

" Of course, I don't have a problem with that" Satoshi said with a big smile.

Following the ninja girl Hiyori, Satoshi and Keromatsu ends up on a village not far from the route.

It has lot of trees surrounding the village itself.

" So this is basically the place I'm talking about" Hiyori said showing their training spot.

" To tell you the truth, my master Sanpei lives here although he is out somewhere in the woods probably hunting for something so his presence today won't be seen" she said with a sad smile.

" That's too bad, I even want to meet your master badly" Satoshi said with a smile.

Keromatsu follows with a sad croak ; Gekogashira on the other hand tries to play happy faces back at it.

" Well if you want I can let you introduce to him if you have time somewhere in the future" Hiyori clarified with a smile.

" Oh sure I definitely want that" Satoshi said happily.

" But for now let's get to training shall we" Hiyori said with a wink.

Not much later, Hiyori starts lecturing Satoshi's Keromatsu - they ended up jumping in trees, lurking in forest doing ninja moves and even travelling in water doing ninja tiptoes.

Not to mention Satoshi can't cope up with the ninja moves for a bit because Hiyori's swiftness can't match him back.

With that Keromatsu ended up to correctly use Quick Attack and Double Team in the more proper way.

" Thanks for helping me train my Keromatsu - my Keromatsu was definitely happy to be with you for a few hours" Satoshi said with gratitude.

" You're welcome my Gekogashira was probably happy too for training with your pokemon". she said with a smile.

" Then we'll be going" Satoshi said.

" Hold on" Hiyori approaches him for a few seconds.

" Have you already encounter pokemon groups in five as a wild" she ask in a serious manner.

" No, this must be the fist time I've heard of that" Satoshi said.

" Actually you have to be very careful along the routes that you'll be going, sometimes pokemon may appear in groups of five in which what we call horde encounters - they might appear in tall grass, normal grasses, flowers even in caves" Hiyori inquired.

" Thanks for the information, we'll be very careful when we are searching for wild and I'm sure we can somehow get away from it" Satoshi said with a big smile.

" Then please be careful on your way" Hiyori said.

" We will, goodbye for now" Satoshi said waving his hands back at the ninja girl.

Not long later, Satoshi said to his pokemon" Ready Keromatsu?"

The blue frog nods facing whom it may face on the field.

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Woah, a horde of Zuruggu appeared".

Satoshi said" A horde huh, Keromatsu switch out".

He told his buddy" Pikachu, I need you to lend me your power for this battle".

Pikachu nods with sparkling jolts on its cheeks landing on the field facing the five shedding pokemon.

" Pikachu use Thunder" Satoshi said with full of confidence.

Massive electrical waves hit the ground fainting the five targets at the same time.

" Yeah, we did it" Satoshi said with a big smile.

Pikachu raises its hand in excitement.

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated the hordes of Zuruggu ; You've also received 780 euros for winning".

After that Satoshi continues on his journey walking in the route.

" Where should I go next?" he asked to himself.

Idea suddenly pops out from his head.

" Oh , I forgot maybe I should try visiting again the berry field" Satoshi said.

Thus he ended up returning to the path where berries can be grown when plant.

However it looks like the berry man was standing on that particular path, he had a gloomy expression written on his face.

" What's going on, is there something wrong - Berry Man?" Satoshi asked him in a curious manner.

" I forgot to ask you about this, I was going to tell you if you could take care of my berry field from time to time" the guy said.

" Oh sure you can count on me for that" Satoshi said in affirmative.

" Thanks, I know I can count on you" he said " Here why don't you take this with you".

His pokenav begins to respond" Obtained 5 Oran Berries and 5 Pecha Berries".

" Use those to plant berry trees, spread the whole region with different kinds of berries. That is acyually my only wish that I'm still living here" the berry man ended his sentence.

" Thank you for the kindness you offered me" Satoshi said with full of thanks.

With that berry man returning to his house after their conversation.

" Now for me, I just need to relax a bit" Satoshi said putting the composter he received near the berry field".

When he was in the middle of making the berries he desired, he saw something around the berry field.

" Hey, is that an item?" he asked himself pointing to the corned end of a berry field.

In the end, he track the place and found out his device was starting to respond.

His pokenav said" You've received an Miracle Seed".

" Miracle Seed" he murmurs to himself picking the item with him.

" Looks like I'm going to ask some trainers about this" Satoshi said picking the item in success and putting in his backpack.

" Or maybe I can ask Serena about this, she's a trainer so I think she would know anything about this" he added.

Not much later, he returned to the area of where he place his composter to continue what he is doing.

Seconds later, he decided to leave the area of the berry field to continue on his path.

Some time later, he tries to read a placard, it said" Route 7 - Riviere Line".

Without further ado, he ended up continuing on the route of the placard until he end up on a path where a black belt and a commoner was talking about something.

Satoshi ends up standing in the corner of the trees eavesdropping on what they are talking but also realize something that passed out smack dab in the middle of the bridge making other parts of the route inaccessible.

" Meister, what is it?" the commoner asked.

" Here we go again, its sleeping soundly, the end of the world wouldn't wake it" the black belt retorts back.

" Look it's practically a mountain right, its blocking the road completely". he added

" Come now sir, use the Poke-Flute ; Oh wait do you still have it anymore" the commoner asked.

" Wait that's a Kabigon" Satoshi murmurs to himself after seeing a black oversize pokemon lying on the path.

" Nope, I handed it over" the black belt replied with a sad expression.

" Or could you say it was taken by the owner of the Parfum Palace" the commoner added.

" Maybe I can help you" Satoshi said approaching the two guys " You see when I was travelling during my past journey in the Kanto region - I also encounter the same problem with a Kabigon stuck in a road".

" And if its the poke- flute thing that you need, I 'll help you retrieve it" he added.

" Thank you please do so" the commoner said to him.

" The poke-flute is with the owner of the Parfum Palace" the black belt clarified " Passing the whole Route 6 will lead you all the way to that particular place".

" Thank you for the information" Satoshi said before leaving the two guys.

Entering the path of Route 6, Satoshi told his buddy" Let's go Pikachu - let's go take the poke flute back".

Pikachu nods in agreement ; both of them continued on their way to Route 6.

**The money he received**

**Satoshi - 1001310**

**The items he received**

**- Oran Berries x 5, Pecha Berries x 5, Miracle Seed**

**Chapter summaries for today**

**- The ninja guy Sanpei is a reference to XY episode 17 in the anime.**

**- The ninja girl outfit is a reference to Eureka's ninja outfit also in XY 17**

**So basically those were the summaries for this chapter, next chapter is also very short as it will detailed only a few battles with Satoshi facing trainers he will encounter along the way. When does Satoshi going to use his Charm O Matic, well we'll see. The author is signing off. Till Then, Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes to remember:**

**Koduck - Psyduck**

**Choroneko - Purrloin**

**Pippi - Clefairy**

**Rarutos - Ralts**

**Gokurin - Gulpin**

Ch 20 - Palais Allee : Path To Parfum Palace

Satoshi and Pikachu now continues to a narrow path that looks like a forest where pokemons also want to hide on the bushes near the route.

" Pikachu, don't you feel scared?" Satoshi ask his buddy quivering a bit.

" Pika - pika" Pikachu retorts in a way of a little bit scared

The forest was actually a little bit dark to begin with especially since it was covered by a lot of trees with the sun not very clear to see.

" Don't worry, we just need to pass this route then we can get to Parfum Palace" Satoshi assures his buddy even if he is a little bit scared.

The yellow rodent only nods in agreement for good.

Come along a few steps, he reach a placard reading" Route 6 - Palais Allee".

Not much later, a old woman wearing a green outfit with dangling earrings and necklace with a white suitcase on her hands approached the trainer.

" Um, are you perhaps a trainer" Satoshi ask her.

" Oh of course, strange isn't it having a lot of stuffs that are worth expensive" the lady retorts in a soft voice.

" No, I don't think so" Satoshi said" So this means you are a tourist".

" Yes, basically seems like it - And that also means I came from Japan" the lady said

" I see, I'm Satoshi by the way and this is my buddy Pikachu" Satoshi introduces to the lady.

" Oh so I guess you're a trainer also" she said" Then shall we proceed to a pokemon battle".

" My pleasure - I'll be glad to take you down" Satoshi said with a determined personality.

Both trainers now grip a poke ball on their hands.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've been challenged by Tourist Hiroko ; Tourist Hiroko sent out Choroneko".

Hiroko told her poke ball" Choroneko, go".

A purple feline with green eyes landed on the field with a mischievous look.

" Looks can be deceiving, huh?" Satoshi grinned

" Pikachu, let's go and top this battle to the end" he ordered his buddy.

The yellow rodent ended up nodding in agreement with sparkling jolts from its cheeks crouching a bit facing the devious purple cat.

The battle officially begins.

**Pikachu vs Choroneko ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

" Choroneko use Sand Attack" Hiroko commanded

" Pikachu get away from there - use Agility followed by a Quick Attack" Satoshi orders his pokemon

Sands hurled at the target but successfully been evaded by the yellow rodent in which it started to move faster by tightening itself striking back with an invisible scratch.

The purple feline was thrust backward a bit from the attack.

" Choroneko use Hone Claws".

" Pikachu, get out from there - use Electro Ball".

The purple feline begins to slash its target with its claws in which the yellow rodent fully evaded now releasing a massive electrical energy creating a ball hurling to the target.

The violet cat ended up crashing on the field.

" Oh no, Choroneko" Hiroko cried

" Yes, then who would she bring next" Satoshi said in excitement reading his analyzer

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Tourist Hiroko is about to send out Pikachu ; Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

" A Pikachu?" he questioned himself

Pikachu added a squeak making a question on its head.

" It will be bad to use Pikachu since they are both electric types and its also bad to use Keromatsu since its water type ; Yayakoma too since it was a flying type" Satoshi told himself " So I only had Meekuru and Yanappu to choose left".

Satoshi ended up tapping " Yes" following " Yanappu" as his selection.

" The reason I chose Yanappu since I'm not yet familiar with Meekuru" he said.

" Yanappu, let's do this battle" Satoshi said throwing his poke ball.

Cute green monkey shaped like a broccoli landed on the field jumping in joy after popping out from its poke ball

" Pikachu, let's go and get this battle done" Hiroko said throwing her poke ball as well.

Chubby yellow rodent landed on the field with a happy expression wagging its tail as well.

The green monkey and the yellow rodent with jolts on its cheeks comes face to face.

The battle commenced.

**Yanappu vs Pikachu ( VS screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

" Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Hiroko commands her pokemon

" Let it hit you, Yanappu" Satoshi smirked

" You are going to let that attack hit you, are you nuts?" she asked the trainer.

" We'll see about that" he said" But when its our time, I'm sure we're going to finish your pokemon in one shot"

" Then let's see if you can do that what you are telling me" Hiroko said" Continue with your Thundrbolt".

Strong electric blast is released by the yellow rodent hitting to its target.

Electrical explosion occurs on the field but it turns out the green monkey wasn't that fully affected.

" What the, what just happened?" she mutters in shock.

" You fell into my trap" Satoshi grinned " Electric type doesn't much affect grass type - that's why".

" Ugh, why you" Hiroko said in frustration.

" Now its our turn - Yanappu gather sunlight as much as you can" Satoshi said " On the next turn, your Pikachu will definitely be played out of the field".

" Pikachu quick - use Nuzzle" Hiroko said.

The yellow rodent ended up getting near the target rubbing its cheeks charged with electricity in it but the green monkey rendered the same attack.

" Not a chance , Yanappu use Solarbeam" Satoshi said full of confidence.

Strong beam of light bundled together on the monkey's mouth blasting towards its target with full force making the target crashing battered on the field.

" Oh no , my Pikachu" Hiroko cried.

" Now to the next one" he said looking at his analyzer.

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Tourist Hiroko is about to send out Koduck ; Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

Satoshi gladly taps the " Yes" ; he ended pressing Pikachu on the screen.

" Pikachu, I'm counting on you on this final battle" Satoshi told his pokemon.

The yellow rodent hops from his shoulders ; crouching again on its position readying for the battle with sparkling jolts seen on its cheeks.

" Koduck, let's go" Hiroko said tossing her poke ball

The yellow duck landed on the field wobbling its feet at the same time.

" Ugh, reminds me of Kasumi's Koduck" Satoshi face-palmed.

The yellow rodent and the yellow duck holding its head faces eye to eye on the field.

The third battle now starts.

**Pikachu vs Koduck ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

" Koduck use Tail Whip " Hiroko orders her pokemon

The yellow duck cutely wag its tail, lowering the defense of the target.

" Really reminds me of her Koduck at that time" Satoshi sighed.

" Pikachu use Electro Ball and finish this battle" Satoshi orders his buddy.

Massive electrical energy combines to form an thunderous orb hurling to the target.

Electrical explosions happened again on the field, the target was hit badly after suffering from the electrical orb.

" No, Koduck" Hiroko cried

" Pikachu, it looks like we did it" Satoshi told his buddy

Pikachu squeaks a happy voice adding it.

" Return, Koduck" she said after the battle ; the pokemon returned to the owner's poke ball.

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Tourist Hiroko ; You've also received 4280 euros for winning".

" Oh well it looks like I mistaken you, in my opinion I think you do look like a strong trainer" Hiroko said.

" Thank you for the battle and for the compliments" Satoshi said.

Now continue further on his path leading to his destination.

On the second to the last bush before proceeding successfully to Parfum Palace, another trainer meets his eyes as well.

" Same with the outfit and the things on her hand, I guess its another tourist" Satoshi thought to himself.

The lady ended approaching the trainer as well.

" Once you passed me you'll be at the gate of Parfum Palace that is if you beat me" the lady said.

" You're on, I'll be glad to take down any challenges" Satoshi said with full of confidence.

Both trainers now starts to grip their poke balls from their hands.

Satoshi's pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've been challenged by Tourist Eriko ; Toursit Eriko sent out Pippi".

" Go Pippi" Eriko tossed her poke ball.

Cute fairy pokemon landed on the field wagging its fingers as well.

" This should be a little tricky to begin with, Yayakoma I'm counting on you" Satoshi throws his poke ball.

Tiny robin with red and white colored body landed in the mid-air chirping its song and uttering a cute cry.

The tiny robin faces the little fairy on the ground.

The first battle starts.

**Yayakoma vs Pippi ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

" I can't use special attacks since from what I know Pippi has high special defense and when you attack it physically, you got infatuated with its cute charm . I got to be really careful with this". Satoshi thought to himself.

" Pippi go for Double Slap" Eriko orders her pokemon.

The cute fairy tries to slap its target using its little hands back and forth for a total of three times at this part.

" Yayakoma use Agility" Satoshi orders his pokemon.

The tiny robin ended up lightening and relaxing its body to sharply boost its speed, it begins to move faster.

" Pippi go for Disarming Voice" Eriko told her pokemon

" Yayakoma now follow it with Steel Wing" he orders his pokemon.

Emotional charming cry was heard from the little fairy as for the tiny robin it counters it back with its wings of steel.

Both attack collided with one another ending in a draw.

" Now go for another Steel wing" Satoshi quickly orders his pokemon.

Wings of steel glows form the tiny robin's feather striking the cute fairy hitting it with precision, the cute fairy ended up crashing on the field.

" Pippi, oh no" Eriko cried.

" Now to the next pokemon" Satoshi said looking at his analyzer.

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Tourist Eriko is about to send out Rarutos ; Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

Satoshi taps" No" in the screen letting his foe send out the desired pokemon.

His pokemon analyzer responds again" Tourist Eriko sent out Rarutos".

A feeling pokemon with a green hair resembling a bowl adding two red horns topped with a oversize dress son its body landed on the field.

The two pokemons ended up face to face in the field as another battle starts.

**Yayakoma vs Rarutos ( VS Screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

" Rarutos use Calm Mind" Eriko orders her pokemon.

" Yayakoma use Agility" Satoshi orders his pokemon

The pokemon becomes quiet focusing its mind and calming its spirit raising both of its special attack and special defense as a result.

Lightening and relaxing its body, the tiny robin spread its wings adding to boost its speed effectively.

" Rarutos use Growl" Eriko orders her pokemon.

" Yayakoma use Steel Wing" Satoshi orders his pokemon.

Growling in an endearing way on its target , the feeling pokemon makes it less wary lowering its physical attack.

However wings of steel are much effective even if it was physical to begin with, hitting the target and fainting it as well.

" Oh yeah" Satoshi said raising his fist in the air.

Erko gritted her teeth" Down to my last one"

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" Tourist Eriko is about to send out Gokurin ; Will Satoshi change his pokemon?"

Satoshi taps the " No" screen ; the foe was about to successfully send out her next pokemon.

" Gokurin, go you're my last hope " Eriko told her pokemon .

A little green stomach pops out from the poke ball.

The tiny robin and the green stomach comes face to face.

The final battle now starts.

**Yayakoma vs Gokurin ( VS screen on the pokemon analyzer)**

" Gokurin use Amnesia" Eriko commands her pokemon.

" Yayakoma use Agility again" Satoshi orders his pokemon.

The stomach ended up emptying its mind forgetting its concerns raising its special defense as well.

For the tiny robin, it lightsns and relaxes its body again sharply raising its speed as a result.

" Gokurin use Yawn" she orders her pokemon.

The stomach lets out a huge yawn that lulls the target.

" I'm afraid this battle will be over, Yayakoma Steel Wing now". Satoshi orders his pokemon.

Wings of steel again emerges from its feathers whipping against the target, the stomach crashes hard on the ground.

" Gokurin, no" Eriko cried.

" Yes, way to go - Yayakoma" Satoshi told his pokemon

" Return, Gokurin" Eriko orders her pokemon " Thank you for battling with me".

His pokemon analyzer begins to respond" You've defeated Tourist Eriko ; You've also received 4450 euros for winning".

" Like I said since you already beaten me , once you pass this road - you'll be at the gate of Parfum Palace" Eriko said with a smile.

" Thank you for the battle" Satoshi told her.

" Let's go Pikachu - we need to get the Poke- Flute as soon as we can" Satoshi told his buddy.

His yellow rodent ended squeaking in agreement ; both of them now continue further on their way to Route 6.

Reaching at the end of the route, it seems a honey haired trainer with a fedora hat was waiting for him at the gate of Parfum Palace

" Serena?" Satoshi mutters in shock.

**The money he received**

**Satoshi - 1010040**

**Supposedly I was planning to make the trainer's battle a little bit longer but since right now I just found out that I was weak on something like this, I decide to postpone the other trainer's battle probably in chapter 22 or 23. **

**Also it seems we have a cliffhanger as Satoshi was seen meeting Serena's shadow but not yet in person. So we're now down to the next one which will probably one long chapter since it will be mostly based on the happenings on the Parfum Palace, surroundings, plus the revelation of Satoshi and Serena's past. Another one is we'll be seeing the Torimian Maze based form the games on the next chapter. I'll tell you it will be one heck of a long chapter so I'll promise you this shall take some time.**

**The author is signing off. Till Then, Ciao!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Read the author's note at the end of the chapter**

**Notes to remember: ( we have a very long list here - you might be wondering on where I will insert this, you'll see)**

**Torimian - Furfrou**

**Girguard - Aegislash**

**Gamagaru - Palpitoad**

**Kirikizan - Bisharp**

**Komatana - Pawniard**

**Goruugu - Golurk**

**Eievui - Eevee**

**Sorurock - Solrock**

**Keinjishi - Pyroar**

**Roobushin - Conkeldurr**

**Shandera - Chandelure**

**Mirokarosu - Milotic**

**Yadoking - Slowking**

**Doomiraa - Bronzor**

**Runatoon - Lunatone**

**Hiidoran - Heatran**

**Toridepusu - Bastiodon**

**Miniryu - Dratini**

**Bibiyon - Vivillon**

**Furiijio - Cryogonal**

**Jalorda - Serperior**

Chapter 21 - Parfum Palace Fireworks and Revelations of the Past - Mystery Behind the Garden Hedges

Although Satoshi has already seen the shadow of his rival Serena, but for some reasons he ended up hanging a bit with his buddy Pikachu within the park before the gate of the Parfum Palace.

Within the park a lady in a green shirt approaches him" So trainer would you like to take these with you?"

" I would love to if its something that would help my pokemon" Satoshi said with a pleasing personality.

" Sure, I'm sure it would help you so why don't you take these with you" she said with a smile.

His pokenav begins to respond" You've received 5 Oran Berries".

" Very well, enjoy those berries" the lady said before leaving them.

" Thanks" Satoshi said after the lady has completely left.

" OK, Let's continue Pikachu" Satoshi said - Pikachu on the other hand nods to its agreement.

As Satoshi and Pikachu continue taking a stroll in the park, they can't help but be mesmerized with the pairs of city lights mostly seen in the park itself adding the greenery surroundings in it.

" Look, Pikachu isn't this view magnificent - We never had these in our hometown not even in our house" Satoshi said with delight pointing on the city lights displayed.

Pikachu only squeaks happily to what his trainer is referring.

Before reaching the gate of the palace where his rival was waiting, he passed by a guy wearing a black coat with green spiky hair.

" Tch ! Are old buildings more important than people who are alive now?" the guy said before completely passing the trainer and Pikachu.

" What's his problem?" Satoshi ask his buddy shrugging his shoulders.

" Pika- pika" Pikachu retorts shrugging its shoulders.

After that they came across a pair of look alike couples - the guy actually had glasses wearing a white vest adding a red scarf on its neck topped with a brown slacks and black shoes and for the girl she was wearing a beige long sleeves with a mini orange skirt and a orange circular hat on its top.

" It looks like couples also try to visit this place but they somehow can't get in" Satoshi sweat-dropped.

Pikachu also sweat-dropped at what Satoshi just said but both of them ended up approaching the pair.

" I wonder how much money it takes to build a palace like that?" the guy said

" I'd love to live in that kind of palace" the girl said.

" Well, I'm pretty sure you love to live on that kind of place; but isn't it very expensive to own a house like that" Satoshi clarified.

" The truth is the palace was said to be owned by a king, no one knows his name since it was a long time ago that the king had passed away" the girl said with a sad smile.

" You might as well check the palace itself although for us , I think it'll be better to stay here" the guy said looking at the palace from the gate they are both standing.

" Oh OK, then I'll be going ahead" Satoshi said waving goodbye to them.

Finally he now makes his way to the gate of the Parfum Palace where his rival is waiting.

Just when he reached the gate of the palace itself, he suddenly heard something about the butler in the gate won't let her pass through.

" I'm sorry, miss - you can't go in if you are just only here for sightseeing" the butler apologized.

" Huh, why isn't the palace used for sightseeing - And I even want to take a glimpse" Serena clarified.

" According to the rules of the palace, if you have no intentions on the palace itself - I might suggest that you leave this place before the guards of the palace catches you" the butler harshly told her.

" Wait, what's going on here" Satoshi interrupted.

" Serena, so its really you" he mutters in shock looking at the honey haired trainer with blue eyes wearing a black blouse in white collar topped with a red skirt together with a pink fedora hat on its top.

" Satoshi" Serena ended up hugging him.

" Wait, what's going on?" Satoshi looks into her eyes patting her gently.

" That guy won't let me in" Serena explained to him as droplets of tears are in her face at the same time.

" I see" he said to her ;" And you dare to make her cry, now I definitely not going to forgive you" Satoshi added with frustration.

" Well you see you can't enter the palace just for sightseeing that was the rule stated here" the butler said.

" Satoshi" Serena whines clinging onto him.

" Its OK, Just leave this to me" Satoshi reassures her.

" And what if I said that I want to retrieve the Poke- Flute, will you let us in?" Satoshi asked mocking to him and letting go of his hug on Serena as well.

" Oh this one - I think I can let you pass with this reason" the butler said with a smile.

" But first you must pay the entrance fee before you can go in" the butler said in a serious state.

" And the entrance fee will be subtracted half of the money you received" he added.

" What? You've got to be kidding. It even cost money to go inside" Satoshi petrified.

" You see the owner of the palace follows the school of thought that you can never have too much money" the butler inquired.

" Ugh, but this is the only way how we get richer" Serena sighed.

" Its very easy right, if you don't surrender the entrance fee. Why don't you leave?" the butler glared at them.

" OK fine, its not that we can do anything about it right - Very well we'll just surrender the entrance fee" Satoshi said with confidence.

" What, are you serious about this?" Serena asked in shock.

" Serena, we can't do anything about it - we're not the one who owns this kind of estate or building, we have to follow on what the people in this area said" Satoshi clarified tapping on her shoulders.

Serena ended up silently nodding and follow Satoshi's intentions.

" OK, we have decided - we are going in that palace" Satoshi told the butler with pure confidence,

" Very well, surrender your entrance fee and I'll let you in" the butler said.

" Ugh, 505020 euros left" Satoshi sighed.

" What about me , I only had 230450 euros left" Serena whines.

" Well that's too bad for you" Satoshi sweat-dropped.

Pikachu mimics Satoshi's reactions as a result.

" The proceeds from the entrance fee help pay for repairing and restoring the palace probably" the butler noted.

" Ah so that was the reason why they are accepting the entrance fee - people here tend to be smart" Satoshi murmurs to himself.

" Now you can pass the gate" the butler said

" Wait, isn't that Jalorda?" Satoshi asked to himself after seeing the pokemon carved on the gates.

" Huh, Satoshi are you saying something?" Serena asked him.

" No, I must be only seeing things" he said scratching his head.

" But wait, I think it really looks like one" he thought to himself with the pokemon he speculate on his mind.

Apparently the gate now starts to open, Satoshi and Serena glances one last look on the coffee color gates before completely passing the gate as for the butler he didn't mind since he was only there to guard and observe.

Upon passing the gate, the two of them ended up glimmering a lot from what they saw so far - diamond and square tiles as floor mat before the door to the palace adding the stony bricks covering the outside.

" Even the exteriors are very nice to begin with" Satoshi said shimmering in his eyes.

" You're right, who wouldn't want to live in a place like this" Serena said with gleaming eyes looking at the majestic coffee doors adding the light blue window panels on every part of the palace.

" So shall we continue" Satoshi asked her.

" Of course, I definitely want to see more of this" Serena said dazzling with her eyes.

A little while later, both of them stand on the door of the palace slowly opening up.

Satoshi and Serena passed the door.

" Wow, that's a Mirokarosu" Satoshi said after seeing a golden statue of the pokemon he is stating.

" You know that pokemon?" Serena asked him.

" Of course, I traveled through Hoenn when I was on my journey with my friend Haruka and her little brother Masato together with my old buddy Takeshi - I saw this pokemon with my own eyes" Satoshi clarified.

" Good for you, you already had a lot of friends traveling with you- Me, I'm just starting my journey and I haven't even encounter new friends" Serena said with a sad smile.

" Don't worry, I'm sure you will get to meet friends that will help you along the way, I'm pretty sure of it" Satoshi assures her.

" You're right, I guess it takes time to do so" Serena added.

Not that long, A girl in a yellow shirt with a red skirt with a circular hat was actually saying something.

" Huh, what's going on?" Satoshi said after seeing a girl uttering something.

" Let's go take a look" Serena said.

Satoshi nods as both of them continue to the place where the girl is telling something.

" Where is it?"

" Where did it go?

" Where could it be?"

" My Torimian" the girl shrieked.

" My beloved little Torimian has just disappeared". she screamed.

" It disappeared, but how did it happen?" Serena ask approaching the girl.

" Oh who might you be - sorry for showing a bad part of mine" the girl said.

"Non no - it's fine. I'm Satoshi and this is my buddy Pikachu" he introduces himself.

" I'm Serena, both of use we're actually trainers to begin with" Serena told her.

" Oh pardon if I forget to introduce myself - I'm Jessica by the way" she introduces herself.

" Jessica, huh - such a nice name you got there" Serena said with a smile.

" By the way, what happened to your Torimian?" Satoshi asked in curiosity.

" Uh well , you see I was planning to brush its hair but it suddenly ran away - although I don't know where it could go since I'm terrible with the surroundings here" Jessica fidgets.

" Hey Serena, what do you say - we help Jessica search her Torimian, I'm sure it wouldn't have gotten that far ". Satoshi told her.

" Great idea, if my pokemon would went missing. I'd be totally sick with worry" Serena added.

" You will , thank you - I know I can count the both of you for this" Jessica said.

" Sure no problem, we would sure help look for your Torimian although do you have an idea where could it have got to if it's inside this palace since I'm not that familiar with the place itself besides its my first time here" Satoshi said scratching his back.

" Oh why don't you try looking the back of the palace - the back of this palace is pretty big to begin with so why don't you go try looking there, not to mention it even has a colossal garden in it" Jessica suggested.

" I'll try look at the back" Serena said with a rushed manner dashing to the back.

" Wait, Ugh - does she really have to be in a hurry for this" Satoshi said scratching his head.

" Well take your time - I'm not in a hurry though, I'll just wait here" Jessica said.

" Oh yeah if could find my Torimian as much as possible, I'll give a surprise to the both of you" Jessica winked.

" Oh what could this surprise be" Satoshi mutters in a very surprised manner.

" Its a secret for now" she said.

" I knew she would say like this" Satoshi sighed ; " Well I'm going at the back of this palace" he told her.

" Oh OK, Good luck" Jessica told him.

" Thanks" he said before completely exiting the palace leading to the back.

The back of the door now starts to open.

Satoshi got trance with the beautiful surroundings inside the palace.

" For times like this, I should probably take some of these pictures with me - I'm definitely going to miss this place when we return home" Satoshi said with sad smile holding a camera on his hands.

" Click" the camera snapped from Satoshi's hands.

" Wait, those are" Satoshi said after taking a snapshot with his camera looking on the statues inscribed within the palace.

" Eievui, Goruugu and Gamagaru" Satoshi said after recognizing the pokemon statues.

" So cool - I never expect to see them here" Satoshi said in a dazzled manner.

" But wait who is that knight carved in the pokemon, maybe a hero of the ancient times" he thought to himself seeing a person in the statue.

" I wish I could turn back time and meet him in person" he ended up sighing to himself.

Pikachu begins to tap on Satoshi's back for a while.

" Huh, what is it - Pikachu?" Satoshi asked his buddy.

" Pika-Pika" it squeaked pointing to the direction of the waterfalls upward in the palace.

" Wow, that's a Miniryu" Satoshi exclaimed after seeing the design of the waterfalls.

" Pika- Pika" it happily squeaked saying something like bingo.

" Never thought that I will see it here" he murmured to himself.

Not long later, he continued down the arch leading to the colossal garden.

" So this is the colossal garden Jessica was talking about, wow so big" Satoshi exclaimed with a camera on his hands.

Just after passing the bridge shaped like an arc, he rushes to the garden but somehow ended up returning a bit from the starting point of the garden.

" Woah! look Pikachu, its Reshiram" Satoshi told his buddy staring at the statue of the pokemon.

Pikachu squeaks in a happy manner after Satoshi's words.

He tries to read the words on the statue" It's a statue of Reshiram, the vast white pokemon, it was said to help those who seek to build a world of truth".

" I'm so glad that I even came here just to take a glimpse of this pokemon, I can't imagine how excited I was having a pokemon like this". Satoshi thought to himself.

" That time with Dento and Iris, even with Victini included - I can't believe how happy I was to obtain some cool pokemon like that" he reminisces his time during the Unova region.

" But if Reshiram is here then I think we will also see Zekrom" he murmured to himself.

" Click" his camera snapped taking a picture of Reshiram.

" This should be one great picture to remember" Satoshi said looking at the statue Reshiram he just took.

The two of them continued now to the inside of the garden dashing to see other interesting views of the garden itself.

On the end of the straight path ignoring the circular fountain in the middle, they stumble onto a couple dressed like the ones he encountered earlier before the entrance of the gate.

" And it looks like I was right - there is really a Zekrom statue standing in it" Satoshi mutters to himself.

He ended up approaching the Zekrom statue with the two couples looking in it.

The boy approaches him" The Kalos region and the Unova region must have been in contact with each other".

" No wonder they are so attached when I saw them in the map" Satoshi thought to himself.

" The pokemon statue near the entrance is Reshiram and this statue is Zekrom. They're both legendary pokemon of the Unova region" the girl added.

" I know because I had seen the both of them and I had already been through the Unova region" Satoshi clarified.

" By the way, are you guys tourist perhaps?" he asked the both of them.

" Oh I'm glad you've noticed that, yes we are that is why we have a bit of knowledge about the legendary pokemon that resides in the Unova region" the girl said.

" So you've been through all the regions?" he asked the both of them.

"We'll we ended up touring the Unova region only for some reasons" the boy replied with a sad expression.

" Oh that's too bad then" Satoshi retorts with a sad smile.

" Anyway, I need to get going" Satoshi said to the couple.

Continued to look on the Zekrom statue, he reads the words inscribed in it" It's a statue of Zekrom, the deep black pokemon - It is said to assist those who seek to make an ideal world".

" So I guess Zekrom is the evil one, I don't want to be reminded of that Kyurem" he thought to himself.

He ended up reminiscing Kyurem's fiery personality when he encounters it during his trip in Unova.

" I guess I don't want to really be reminded of that one again" Satoshi sighed.

" Click" his camera snapped at the Zekrom statue taking a snapshot of it.

" When I get home, these pictures might probably the first I will put in my room" Satoshi thought to himself looking at the statue of Reshiram and Zekrom pictures he had taken.

" Oh no, I totally forgot - I was so engrossed with the pokemon statues that I even forget what I was suppose to do here" Satoshi yelped.

" I was suppose to be helping Jessica with her Torimian" he shrieked.

" Quick, Pikachu we must find her Torimian before we might not know what will happen next" Satoshi orders his buddy.

Pikachu nods and squeaking in agreement ; the two of them are now on their way searching for the lost pokemon.

They ended up searching in the various grass but mostly no signs of a pokemon.

Until sometime later, they apparently reach a grass that looks like a maze full of inverted T's and L's.

To their surprise, a white furry pokemon that looks like a poodle was standing on front of them.

" Wait, is that Torimian?" Satoshi ask unsure of the pokemon.

Apparently Serena was also standing in front of them anxiously with her arms folded.

" Serena, what's going on?" Satoshi mutters in surprise.

" Satoshi, that should be my question - what's going on and where the hell did you went" Serena glares back at him.

" Serena, I'm sorry - I think I was too focused with what i just saw in this garden - I just couldn't stop the excitement flowing on my head" Satoshi apologizes.

" Hah" Serena sighed ; " Well, it can't be helped since you love pokemons after seeing one" she said with a smile.

" Ouaf" Torimian barked then it went away.

" Oh no, it went away because we were talking too much" Satoshi face-palmed.

" I guess its my fault to begin with, if only I hadn't been so engrossed what what i just see - this could never happen" he added with a sad expression.

" Satoshi, don't blame yourself - no one is apparently at fault" Serena assures him.

" Rest assured, we will find that Torimian so you don't need to worry about that" Serena taps on his shoulders.

" Here why don't you lend me a hand on finding the Torimian, what do you say?" Serena extends her hand to him.

" Sure isn't this what friends are for, thanks Serena" Satoshi accepts her hand.

" Let's search it with all our might" Serena ordered him.

" I understand, Serena" he told her; " Pikachu, you should try lending me a hand too" Satoshi orders his pokemon.

Pikachu nods in agreement ; the three of them ended hunting for Torimian.

Not while later, Satoshi and Serena said in unison after seeing the poodle" Torimian".

" Ouaf" Torimian barked as it went away not far from them.

" Satoshi, give me a second" Serena told her rival analyzing a bit of the maze by looking on her poketch.

" Serena, what's that?" Satoshi asked his rival in curiosity.

" Oh this, its a maze of the garden itself, you see if you try to look closely on the garden itself - you might see something mysterious in it but let's skip that for now" Serena explained.

" Now for the maze itself. Ah I got it - Satoshi, why don't we trap Torimian in that corner" Serena told her rival showing the path to be taken.

" Oh I see, good idea - it's a dead end on that corner" Satoshi added after seeing the path needed.

" If we try to trap it there, then there is no way it could escape" Serena said.

" You're right, but first we need someone to stand on the corner to block it from running away" Satoshi said.

" Bingo! why don't you use your Pikachu and me to trapped that Torimian" Serena suggested with a wink.

" Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea" Satoshi retorts back at her.

" First we need to know where the Torimian is running then we try to trap it near the path were it couldn't escape which will eventually leading to a dead end" Serena inquired.

" Sounds easy for you to say but we should do the utmost that we can to trap it by any means" Satoshi added.

" Now, let's get working" Serena orders her rival.

Satoshi, Serena and Pikachu now follows the Torimian although the poodle ended up running away from them.

" Satoshi where should I wait, around this place - will that be fine?" Serena ask.

" Sure no problem" he said ; " Pikachu, you stand on the other side" Satoshi orders his pokemon.

" With Serena blocking the left and Pikachu blocking the right - this Torimian will end up be caught in the corner in no time" Satoshi said with burning eyes.

It took them half an hour just for the Torimian to be trapped in the dead end.

" Phew, well done - we finally caught it" Serena sighed.

" It couldn't have done it without your idea, Serena - thanks for letting my Pikachu assist us" Satoshi said with a cheeky grin.

" No problem we're friends right?" Serena said.

" Yeah, you're right" Satoshi said.

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi, today will be the day you will hear everything from me - Just wait for it.**

Not while later, a voice was shouting" Torimian".

" Torimian, there you are" the girl shouted hugging its poodle.

" Oh my dear Torimian"

" My beloved Torimian, I'm glad you are safe" she said with a bit of tears on her eyes.

" Was it the two of you who tried to capture Torimian for me?"

" If so I never had thought that you two will be the one responsible for helping me reunite with my Furfrou" Jessica told the both of them

" How wonderful indeed"

" It's marvelous, simply marvelous".

" I guess I really owe the both of you for this" she said with a smile.

" No, its nothing - You know when our pokemons got lost - we'd probably end up searching for it too" Serena elbows on Satoshi.

" She's right expecially when it happens to Pikachu, I can't imagine on how worry I would be" Satoshi added.

" Oh yeah, so what is this secret that you were talking about" Satoshi asked her.

" About that I guess since you two tried finding my Torimian back so it might be best that I'll tell you about it" Jessia said.

" The surprise was actually there would be a fireworks scene to celebrate Parfum Palace's 3000 year anniversary". she clarified.

" Fireworks, such a perfect timing that we got to came here" Serena thought gazing on the fireworks on her fantasy.

"But it will be display at night on the balcony of the palace itself" Jessica noted.

" I see, we'll definitely be looking forward to it" Satoshi exclaimed.

" To tell you the truth - it was really good for a situation like this to demand a fireworks" Jessica said.

" We shall put on a show boom - boom - boom".

" My pokemon and I are reunited".

" Our bond has been proven".

" We'll commemorate this joyous occasion together with that and it will also serve as a reward for the tiny bit of trouble you went to Rendezvous at the balcony".

" Ren-dez-vous".

" You know what I mean right?"

Jessica continues to utter gibberish words as for Satoshi and Serena they continue to hear.

" You can reach the balcony from the hall with the mirrors on the second floor - I expect the both of you to be there at night because it is something that you will never see in other places"Jessica said.

" Now if you'll excuse me for a bit" she said walking away with her Torimian.

" Ouaf" Torimian barked before continuing with Jessica.

" Maybe Torimian would've been better off if we haven't found it" Serena suggested.

" Serena, don't say things like that in case something like that happened to your pokemon, you'd probably feel the same" Satoshi added.

" You're right but if I were a pokemon, maybe I'll try to appreciate it somehow" Serena said.

" But since I really love fireworks so let's try to make the best of it" she said with a big smile.

" Then I'll meet you in the balcony tonight" Satoshi said his last words before continuing himself.

Serena nods and told him" Sure, see you later".

**Serena's POV:**

**I think it's almost time, huh.**

She now continues back to the inside of the palace after looking at her wristwatch.

For Satoshi he returned to the entrance behind the door staring at the golden Mirakurosu statue.

" Look, it's really Mirakurosu" Satoshi said still looking at the statue.

He tries to read the words inscribed in the statue" It's a statue of Mirakurosu and it is said to be the world's most beautiful Pokemon".

" Click" his camera snapped taking a picture of the statue.

" OK, we have another photo added to our collection" Satoshi said looking at the picture he just took.

Sometime later, he now continue to the doors of the palace - since it was a huge palace to begin with, having doors in both directions he starts from the left part.

But before entering each door, golden statues were displayed before the doors.

Satoshi mesmerized to the view of the palace itself.

Not much later, he looks at the statue trying to analyze something.

" Isn't that Kirikizan?" Satoshi asked to himself.

He now tries to read the words inscribed in the statue" It's a statue of a Kirikizan general that led a region of Komatana".

" General, so this means there is another region after Kalos?" he asked to himself.

A little while, he stumbled onto a statue of an unknown species.

" Huh and what's this" he asked seeing another golden statue which is still a mystery for now to him.

Satoshi reads the words inscribed in the statue" It's golden statue of the knight who served to protect this palace probably a Girguard".

" Girguard, never heard of that pokemon before" he mutters in shock.

Overall the palace was build up in golden colored, Satoshi ended up shimmering on his eyes just seeing each and every one of it.

And he ended up taking a snapshots of each golden statues he sees.

Not much later he continue to walk further in the palace, he even saw different painting hanged on the wall each with a different picture and description.

Satoshi tries reading the words inscribed in the painting" Glorious Past - the painting actually is showing a festive activity with people in medieval clothing being all jolly and discussing stuff".

" This must be referring to the festival on where the king celebrates when he is still alive" Satoshi muttered to himself.

" Now the next one is" he said looking at the painting " Palace Environs - the painting actually shows flower meadows in front of a mountainous backdrop, more specifically red and yellow flowers with a hint of white flowers in it".

" This one was showing the king having a environment full of flowers, the king must have really love plants" Satoshi thought to himself.

And then the next painting was precisely the last one since most of them are repetitive paintings to begin with.

" Then we have the last one" he said looking at the painting as well " Brilliant Future - the painting actually shows a future which assuming the pictures are about as old as the palace could very well be now".

" The said artwork shows the mirrors opposing the balcony, the reflection of one of them shows something not distinguishable, but definitely magenta red" Satoshi added.

" Now this is something different, the balcony could the king be talkign about the part where me and Serena would watch fireworks" Satoshi thought to himself.

" Argh, its no use to think something like this - I can only proceed with the palace itself for good" he sighed.

And with that he now returned back to the doors covered in blue color with a gold crown symbol adding to it.

He ended up approaching with the backpacker for a second.

"Don't try to sleep in the king's bed, it's ir-regal haha" he backpacker teases him ; " Hey are you trying to use Mean Look on me" he added.

" What the hell was that" Satoshi thought to himself after moving steps away from the backpacker.

Starting from the left part, he entered the first door after hearing the backpacker's words.

Stepping on the red carpet, Satoshi looks on what the first door in the left contained - a big rectangular mirror in the middle, adding six bronze chairs surrounding it with four gold rectangular tables on the side.

He also ended up approaching the chef and the maid inside that room - The chef was actually wearing a white long sleeves and black slacks ; for the maid she was wearing a white gown topped with a blue vest.

" Just because its parents were great, it surely doesn't mean that their children will also be great in fact the opposite is often true" the chef said.

" The owner of this palace only inherited it you know, it's not as though he earned it" the maid said.

" The first one could be referring to the parent's children on how the child handle each of his and her pokemon and the second one actually can confirm the king didn't own the palace in the first place it was only passed to him from generation to generation" Satoshi thought to himself.

Slowly he exits the room after talking with the maid and the chef.

" Now what does the room behind this contain?" Satoshi thought to himself looking at the slowly opening door.

" Wow, a large bed in the room itself" Satoshi mutters in shock.

To his surprise, the room he entered only had one thing - a green king size bed with a gold pillow and a pile of red mattress.

" Oh the bed is saying something" Satoshi said leaning closer to the large bed inside the room.

" It's a wonderful bed".

" It lulls you into a sound sleep".

" Satoshi hopped into the bed and fell asleep"

" Satoshi regained energy".

" Satoshi and Pikachu took a nap".

" Ah, that was a short nap but it feels refreshing" he said stretching his arms at the same time.

" OK, time to get going" Satoshi said leaving the room.

Now continuing below the doors, entering the golden curvy inverted U openings.

Just when he passed the opening, a tourist stood behind a painting displayed.

" This palace was built after Kalos won a war with neighboring regions".

" I'll bet a lot of people and pokemon lost their lives" the tourist said.

" Sounds like I was right, I knew there will be regions after Kalos but can I even try to take a visit to those place" Satoshi thought to himself" Nah, I don't think I can, I'd probably had to pass the exploration of those regions to my future son and daughter".

Continuing to the other side, there stood an artist walking .

" The person who made this palace must have been very admirable".

" The entire building has such an elegant to classy atmosphere" the artist said.

" No I totally regret myself for not meeting him in person, I can't imagine how happy I would be if that happens" Satoshi ended up sighing himself.

Now passing to a blue floor mat with a crown symbol embed in it adding a golden rectangular table and bronze chairs together with a white bookshelf enclosed in a blocker.

Passing another golden inverted U openings, stood a tourist - a golden rectangular table with a small bronze chair and a bronze sofa on the side lies on where she stands.

" I heard of a king from long ago whose garden was his pride and joy. He'd gather the castle folks and hold garden parties" the tourist said.

" So the king must have really loved his fellow men hence what I don't get is why he prefer to be eating alone than joining his companions" Satoshi thought to himself.

Without anything left, he now heads to the right part of the palace to find if there's any information he can get.

Before opening the doors behind the room, there was another backpacker standing looking in four corners.

" What's so special about this place?" the backpacker said.

" I don't get it, what's his problem?" Satoshi shrugged his shoulders asking his buddy.

However his buddy also shrug its shoulders not knowing what to say about it.

Entering the first door on the right side, basically the room didn't have anything special to begin with the exception of the people inside consisting of a maid and a backpacker

It actually consist of a rectangular mirror in the middle adding a round blue table in it with six bronze chairs on the side and two in the middle

But as usual Satoshi's reaction, he was giddying all over the golds throughout each rooms.

" This room was completely adorned with all manner of gold and silver works jewels and medals" the maid said.

" Whoa" the backpacker said.

Exiting the room now proceeding to the next door, he stands on the door in front of it.

Entering the room like the other one this one either didn't have anything special to begin with prior to the fat guy and a pair of a twin - the fat guy wears a white vest with black slacks, on the other hand the pair of twin was actually wearing a short yellow sleeves adding a green vest with a scrunchy tied on her hair holding a pichu doll on her hand.

The room actually consist of all the three paintings Satoshi seen earlier , as usual with the blue floor mat with a crown symbol and putting four bronze chairs on each side end.

" This room used to serve as a waiting room for Pokemon before they were brought out for a battle inside this room" the fat guy said.

" You mean pokemon just waited here calmly" the pair of twin said.

" Waiting room?, then that means there was a pokemon battle that held place during that time but could it be pertaining to the war of Kalos during that time" Satoshi muttered to himself " What's the girl's problem, its not like that pokemon are anxious on waiting for an battle, right".

Now exiting the room, he continued below the doors.

Below the doors, there stood a tourist near a blocked pitfall beside her was a gold rectangular table with little red chairs surrounding it.

" I feel like I'm in a dream" the tourist said.

Passing the tourist he ends up stumbling to an artist looking on the paintings hung on the wall.

" I wonder what the king of Kalos region thought about pokemon" the artist said.

" Well since he cared a lot of his fellow men, I'm syre he learns how to appreciate pokemons" Satoshi muttered to himself.

Now passing through the golden inverted U openings after talking with the artist.

Passing to the other side, there was actually a red king sized bed full of mattress good for display and eventually also coming across a chef and a waiter talking with themselves.

" I think it would be so much better if he had a lively dinner with everyone instead of a full course meal alone" the chef said.

" For the owner of the palace, every meal is a feast. If you've never known anything else, meal like that seems completely normal". the waiter said.

" With that said why did the king prefer to eat alone, he must have some problems within himself" Satoshi thought to himself" If only he was still alive, I might have end up asking him as for the second one i have nothing to comment since what the waiter said was basically true".

Now he tries looking at his wristwatch.

" I guess it's almost time" Satoshi thought to himself " But wait I think I still forget something".

Quickly he returned back to the left part of the palace, climbing the stairs up eventually there was a backpacker standing on the side looking at the miraculous painting.

" You need a pretty amazing king to build a place like this" the backpacker said.

" Yet he even didn't know the king didn't own the palace in the first place" Satoshi muttered to himself before continue climbing the stairs up.

Entering the first room - gleaming lights shined the room as soon he stepped on the red carpet.

The room actually consist of a butler with a rectangular mirror in the middle with a poke ball below it.

Adding also the white bookshelf on each side with two chairs on each side end.

" Hey, is that an item?" Satoshi asked to himself.

Slowly approaching the table, his pokenav starts to respond" You've found an Amulet Coin".

" Amulet Coin?" Satoshi asked to himself picking the item.

" The amulet coin is actually an item in which when a pokemon battles, doubles the money after the battle with the pokemons involved in it"the butler said.

" Oh, is that it - This is such a cool item that I must treasure" Satoshi said keeping the item in his backpack.

Suddenly Satoshi stares at the enclosed bookshelf, the butler on the other hand tells him something.

" I heard that a forbidden tome once existed that contained the secret to bringing pokemon back to life".

" It's probably just a rumor though".

" We've certainly got nothing of the sort in our library". the butler ends his words.

" Huh, what's this?" Satoshi said getting a book from the bookshelf.

He begins to read" There's a book called The Transforming Pokemon and The Mysterious Stone".

" It's about a certain incident that occured in Shara City".

" Something about a pokemon that changes its form at the beginning of the battle".

" The person next to the pokemon is holding a mysterious stone".

" Could that have something to do with it?"

He closes the book" Speaking about Shara City, didn't I met a person saying that she was Shara City's gym leader".

Suddenly his mind flashed to the part where he met Koruni during his travel on a certain route.

" Wait, don't tell me the person behind this is her" Satoshi mutters in shock to himself.

" But for now, I'll just leave it like that - a mystery unsolved at the moment" he said leaving the room exiting the door.

" Pikachu, let's now continue to the balcony - I'm sure Serena is waiting for the fireworks as well" Satoshi said.

" The balcony is this way" a butler instructed him.

" Thanks" Satoshi said to him following now the way to the balcony.

Entering the way to the balcony, Satoshi gazed at the big golden lights shaped like a pokemon adding the reflecting mirror walls.

Stepping on the little red carpets before reaching his desired spot - the balcony.

" Huh, Serena is still not here?" Satoshi asked to himself.

" OK, young man - I'll just leave you here, I still have work to do" the butler excuses himself.

" Where is Serena anyway?" he asked again to himself.

_Meanwhile in another room_

" I hope Satoshi will like this" Serena said looking at the Pikachu costume facing the mirror.

Humming through her favorite songs, she continues packing up all the things needed before tonight's decisive day.

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi, its about time to face the truth.**

" OK, its about time" Serena said finishing her things to be put in her backpack.

" Satoshi, here I come" she said exiting the temporary bedroom going on her way to the balcony.

_Few minutes later_

" Serena still isn't here, where could she be?" Satoshi asked to himself.

" Satoshi, I'm sorry if I let you wait too long" Serena said gasping from rushing to the balcony .

Satoshi gulped for a moment before speaking up" Serena, what's with the outfit".

He only stared at the cute yellow rodent costume wore by his rival holding a pink backpack on her hands as well.

" You see, I was trying to surprise you - that is why i pick that costume" Serena fidgets" So does it look good on me or maybe not?"

" No, it really suits you well, I'm just surprised on why you get to wear something like this all of a sudden - This is really unlikely you" Satoshi said scratching his head at the same time.

" Glad that I really pick this one out, you know I even spend a lot of money just to get this" Serena feeling relieved from her rival's thoughts.

" Oh so that was the reason you get to waste a lot of money" Satoshi sweat-dropped" Men, you didn't even have to go that far for me".

" Its because I was trying to impress you" Serena said in a soft voice.

" Huh, Serena we're you saying something" Satoshi asked.

" No, it's nothing - Never mind of that" Serena said.

" Oh OK" Satoshi said looking again on the outside view of the balcony.

" I guess its about time to face him the truth" Serena thought to himself.

" Inhale, Exhale" she gasped form her breathing.

" OK, here goes nothing" Serena said.

" Satoshi, do.. you...remember.. me?" Serena stammers with her words.

" Huh, Serena.. what.. are..you..talking..about" Satoshi stutters back with his words.

She now rummages a thing form her backpack.

" This, do you still remember this?" Serena asked him showing some sort of a book.

Satoshi ended up accepting the book from Serena, he now tries flipping to the page of the book.

As soon he opens the book, there was a word saying" Photo Album".

" Huh, did I even have something like this before" Satoshi asked to himself.

Slowly turning to the first page of the so-called photo album.

He begins to get more surprised to found out that this girl Serena has her photos of him during the time when they were still little children.

" How come she has something like this?" he asked to himself.

" Serena, does this mean" Satoshi flustered looking on the pictures in the photo album.

" Here maybe this will help you remember your past" Serena said showing a blue handkerchief with a poke ball picture printed in it.

Satoshi begins to think deeply on what happens on his past.

_**Start of flashback**_

**"_Everyone, where are you?" Serena said walking alone in the forest._**

**_Accidentally she fell on her knee after seeing a blue tadpole pokemon jumped passing her._**

**_" I knew I don't want to come to a place like this, Mommy" she wailed._**

**_Bushes starting to shake sometime after._**

**_" Nyoromo" the boy shouted._**

**_" Huh" he said " Oh who might you be"._**

**_" I'm Satoshi and you are" Satoshi introduced himself._**

**_" I hurt my knee that badly" she said taking a glimpse of her knee._**

**_" Oh you've got a big scar there" Satoshi said looking at the scar._**

**_"At times like these" Satoshi said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket._**

**_He ended tying up Serena's knee with the blue handkerchief he just pulled._**

**_" Alright, I think that should do it" Satoshi said._**

**_" No, I can't" Serena tries standing up but she still can't do it._**

**_" How about I put a spell on your knee - pain pain go away" Satoshi suggested._**

**_" It's no use" Serena tries standing up but still can't do it._**

**_" Never give up till the end" Satoshi said reaching his hand to her " Here, why don't you to take my hand"._**

**_Serena silently agrees on the other hand Satoshi pulls her hand in a way she can stand firmly._**

**_" Oh you've stand up - Good for you" Satoshi said with a cheeky smile._**

**_" Now let's make our way to the exit of this forest - Just hold my hand until we reach it" Satoshi said._**

**_In the end Satoshi continues to hold Serena's hand leading her the way to the exit._**

**_Days later, Serena has to part with her friend Satoshi due to some circumstances._**

**_" Here why don't we do pinky swear?" Serena suggested._**

**_" Pinky swear" Satoshi mutters._**

**_" Yes, something that we won't be put away and that will be the symbol of the two of us being together no matter how far it will takes - be it years, months" Serena said._**

**_" Oh, I like that - then we should do it" Satoshi exclaimed._**

**_In the end both of them did a pinky swear before handing something for memory_**

**_" Here I'm leaving that item to you" Satoshi said handing the blue handkerchief to Serena._**

**_" I'm giving you that so you can remember me" he said._**

**_" Thank you, I'm sure I'll keep this item" she said_**

**_" Then I'm giving this to you" Serena said pulling a pink ribbon from her pocket handing to her friend as well._**

**_" That should help you remember me and also this" Serena said._**

**_She now gives a kiss pecked on Satoshi's cheeks._**

**_Satoshi was clueless about the kiss though_**

**_" Ok, that should do it" she said with a smile_**

**_" Satoshi, I promise you that when we meet again - we will have lots of fun again together" Serena cried looking at her parting friend._**

**_" Of course, you can count on me" Satoshi said not trying to well up tears._**

_**End of flashback**_

" Wait, I think I remember now so after what we've been talking about during the time we had before the Sihorn race, I blunt a story something similar to this and and that girl from my memory was actually you Serena?" Satoshi ask her.

" Yes, that's what I'm talking about - Now you had remember me" Serena said blushing a bit.

" Wow, I was definitely shocked to learn this from you just now" Satoshi said closing the photo album

" In other words, Satoshi you and I had been childhood friends - you just didn't have an idea" Serena said hiding her blush.

" I see, thanks for telling me this Serena but I suggest that you keep the handkerchief for now" Satoshi said" Right now, I don't think I need that thing".

" And also thanks for showing me this" Satoshi said returning the photo album to his rival.

" I see then what about the pink ribbon I gave you" Serena said.

" Its been kept safely, here" Satoshi said showing the pink ribbon " You might as well take it back, it actually looks good on you though".

" Thanks Satoshi" Serena said with a smile accepting the pink ribbon.

" Now I definitely won't regret it anymore that I will have a rival that know me ever since my childhood, its good that I just came to this region" Satoshi said.

" Me too after knowing you in real - it feels like this is a dream to me" Serena said grasping the ribbon on her hand" That I will get to meet the boy that help me during my childhood".

" Serena" Satoshi said looking at her.

" Satoshi" Serena said looking at him with tears streaming down a bit from her face.

" Serena, why are you crying?" Satoshi ask her.

" Thank goodness, I got to meet you finally" she ended up hugging him " I thought we won't get to meet again".

" But we met before" Satoshi said.

" No this time its for real, person to person and revealing our past" Serena clarified " Now I don't have anything to feel sad within me anymore".

" Don't worry now that we both know each other, I guess that's problem solved for the both of us - You don't need to be scared now that we know the truth that lies within us" Satoshi reassures her.

" You're right as long it's something with the both of us then I'll definitely be fine" Serena smiles and wiping her tears at the same time.

Sometime later, Serena looks at Satoshi maintaining eye contact.

" You know to tell you the truth, I never watched fireworks alone with a guy before" Serena said.

" Seriously, wow I'm glad I was the first one to watch this with you" Satoshi said.

" Yeah this is something special that will commemorate the past between us" Serena said.

" But I know I'll never forget these fireworks because I watched them with you" Serena said facing Satoshi holding his hand.

" Serena" Satoshi mutters in shock on Serena's sudden reaction.

" Satoshi, to tell you the truth - Um..you know..I.." Serena wants to mutter something from her mouth, her face starts to blush again.

Suddenly different colors of fireworks begins to sparkle in the night sky throughout the palace.

" Isn't those fireworks" Satoshi awes in excitement,

" Yes, and they even come in different colors" Serena said.

Different colors of fireworks were seen throughout the place varying in orange, violet, mint, blue and yellow colors.

" How beautiful" both of them awe in unison.

Sometime later, the fireworks has ended.

" Wow, that was really amazing" Serena said hyping up.

" I never ever want to forget this, so I'll keep this memory in an album in my heart" she added.

" In that case, how about this" Satoshi said showing a camera to her.

" Satoshi, wow such perfect timing - I really want a picture" Serena said clapping her hands.

" OK, here I go" Satoshi said about to flash the camera.

" Wait, how about you join me in this picture" Serena suggested in a soft voice.

" Sure why not, I definitely wanted it for commemorating our past" Satoshi said.

" And also for commemorating my love for you in the future" Serena said in a soft voice.

" Serena" Satoshi mutters in shock.

" No, it's nothing - then hurry up and take a picture, Satoshi" Serena ordered.

" You got it" Satoshi said placing his camera near Serena and himself.

" OK, 3,2,1 - Say cheez" he said about to click the camera.

" Click" the camera flicked on the nice photo of Satoshi and Serena.

" Let me see, let me see" Serena said in a eager voice ; " Wow, that such a cute photo" Serena said looking at the photo snapped form the camera

" I definitely will keep this picture in my heart, thanks Serena" Satoshi said facing her.

" No problem, oh my wristwatch is telling me its almost bedtime - I'm continuing back to the palace, see you tomorrow Satoshi" Serena said waving goodbye before continuing herself holding the backpack on her hands as well.

" Good night Serena" Satoshi said.

" Well at least I got to know Serena was my childhood friend to begin with, now I can finally be relieved to myself for a bit" Satoshi sighed for a moment.

" Now what should I do next" Satoshi thought to himself.

" He ended up looking at the balcony, however his eyes widen suddenly.

" Huh, wait those hedge they somehow look familiar to me".

Satoshi now tries to rummage something from his backpack.

" Ta-da , a binocular that me and Pikachu know to ourselves" Satoshi exclaimed.

_Let's get a bit to Serena_

" Now that our past has been revealed completely, what should I do next?" Serena thought to himself flipping the pages of the photo album during their childhood times.

" Oh yeah maybe its time to confess to him when I get the perfect timing" Serena said blushing a bit as thinking of Satoshi on her mind.

" I really can't wait for that day to happen" Serena giggled.

" Ugh, I really can't get it over in my head anymore" she said snugging her pillow covering her face.

_Back to Satoshi_

" Now I shall take a deep look" Satoshi said scanning with his binoculars pointing at the hedges within the garden.

" Hold on, I think there's really something in it - it actually looks like a maze somehow" he said realizing the hedges printouts and shapes in it.

" OK, time to return downstairs back to the hedges" Satoshi said dashing his way to the back of the palace.

Not much later, he arrived at the area of the hedges where the garden is located,

" OK, it's time to solve something different from pokemon" Satoshi said scanning with his binoculars zooming in it.

Sometime later he takes out a pen and a paper from his backpack starting to sketch something and keeping his binoculars in his backpack.

" So the hedge actually looks like this" Satoshi said tracing the structure of the hedges.

Moments later, he was finally done with his sketching of the garden itself.

" OK, now its time to make speculation" Satoshi said analyzing carefully the structure of the maze.

" The first one looks like a two squares intersecting at each other or sandwich together".

" The second one was shaped like a sun".

" The third one was shaped like a lamp".

" The fourth one shaped like a butterfly though". he ended his analysis.

" Wow this is such a tough mystery to solve, there must be some keyword to it" Satoshi said.

_Let's get back to Serena_

" OK, time to sleep" Serena said.

However she changes her mind after seeing someone was in the hedge maze investigating something from the window in her room.

" Hey, that looks like Satoshi - right?" Serena mutters to herself " But what is he doing at this time there, its so dark already".

" Maybe I should try to take a look" Serena said wearing now her pink pajamas rushing to the balcony.

" It looks like he was doing some kind of mystery" Serena said looking at the boy in the hedge wandering" I might as well help him, why not I'm his childhood friend right".

She now rushes her way to the back of the palace approaching Satoshi bit by bit.

_Back to Satoshi_

" Oh, I think I can get something from the maze" Satoshi exclaimed.

" What are you still doing, Satoshi - it's already this late" Serena said approaching him.

Turning his back on Serena, Satoshi starts to speak up holding the sketch of the garden in his hands

" Serena, that should be my question - didn't you say you were going to sleep, what are you still doing here" Satoshi retorts back.

" Well, look I'm worried about you since now you know I'm your childhood friend - of course I'm definitely going to keep an eye on you, who knows what will happen to you" Serena states in a worried manner.

" Serena, it's fine I don't think there will be someone going to catch or trap me out" Satoshi assures her.

" Is that so, but I think its better if I stay with you - I think it'll be better that way" Serena clarified.

" Hah" Satoshi sighed" Well it can't be help now that you're here - you sit there on the back and watch what I am doing"

" OK, by the way Satoshi what are you still doing at this late kind of hour" Serena asked him again.

" Oh, actually I've been wanting to search the mystery behind the hedge maze in this garden". Satoshi said.

" Wow, I never thought that you will have that kind of thing in your mind" Serena said.

" Well I guess I got to learn a bit of mystery solving when I was with Dento during my journey in the Unova region" Satoshi said" So I try to start one just for tonight".

" Now back to where was I analyzing again - uh, yeah the hedge maze structures" he said looking at his drawings resembling the maze.

Serena only watches on his back as she can't help anything about what Satoshi is telling himself.

" Basically this is a quadrant to quadrant thing - the first one has a sun shape, the second one - some kind of a square, the third one - lamp, the fourth one - butterfly".

" Oh the fourth one might actually look like Bibiyon" Satoshi said.

" However I don't think this fits the maze, there must be something telling that these quadrants have something they are common of".

Satoshi begins to think deeply for a moment.

" Wait, I think this might help me" Satoshi said taking out an unknown book.

" Huh, Satoshi - what's that book you are holding" Serena asked him.

" Uh, this - it is actually something resembling the mythologies of the real world" Satoshi said showing her the book.

" Wow, you even have a book like that with you - I didn't thought about it in the first place" Serena said.

" You see this book has all things related to the myths of each countries" Satoshi clarified flipping the pages of the book.

" Now where was it, yeah - here it is, french mythology"

Satoshi tries to read some parts of the french mythology.

Upon reading a bit, he got some information to fix on his own.

" Based from what I've just read, there was an analogy stating something like Guardian of the Sun = Light of the King".

" In the history of french, there was actually a palace based on Versailles in the reality of France".

" That could actually mean this palace has something resembling to it" Satoshi thought to himself.

" There was even stating something like the sun king by the name of King Louis living in Versailles".

" Wait a second, then the sun maze could be referring to him - in which this case the sun pokemon named Sorurock".

"Then I also had read a part where the part of a family crest of a royal family is associated with a lion, sun and a lamp".

" Judging from this, I can tell the sun could indeed be Sorurock, for the lamp since the garden was a strand of lamp, I think the nearest would be Shandera".

" Oh yeah now it makes sense, I just remember that chandelier are associated with wealthy or rich people".

" But what about the lion one, i couldn't think of anything resembling to it".

He tries looking back at the quadrant, later realizing again another mystery behind it.

" Sorurock is from Hoenn, Shandera is from Unova - region 3 and region 5 respectively" Satoshi said" Then could this mean the last two fills a region 4 and a region 6 slot".

" Since Sorurock is in Quadrant 1 and Shandera is in Quadrant 3" .

" Now this actually makes sense, although I can't think of any region6 pokemon resembling a royal or a square" he said" I might as well ask Serena maybe she will know something about it".

" Serena, is there any pokemon that you know in generation 6 that resembles like a lion" Satoshi asked his childhood friend.

" Hmm let me think - pokemon resembling a lion" Serena said putting a chin on her lips.

" Oh I think there's one the Shishiko stage - Shishiko and Keinjishi" Serena said.

" Uh, do you have a drawing of the pokemon just to show proof" Satoshi sweat-dropped.

" Here you go" Serena said handing some kind of a book.

" Oh you have this kind of book - this is really quite unlikely you" Satoshi said" Nice a book about the pokemons in Kalos, this shall be a big help to me, thanks Serena".

" No, it's fine as long its something that I can help you - I'm all happy for you" Serena said with a smile.

Flipping through the pokemon pictures of Kalos, Satoshi analyze the pokemon Serena just said and also looking at the other unfamiliar pokemons in advance".

Looking at the pokemon Kaenjishi, Satoshi tries to thoroughly scan the pokemon before coming to a conclusion.

" Oh I think I got it, the generation 6 could be Keinjishi, judging from the male gender - its head somehow resemble it and she was right it did look a lion" Satoshi said to himself

" OK, now the generation 6 fills Keinjishi, I am left with a generation 4 or the quadrant 2 which is basically a Sinnoh pokemon - but a pokemon with a square shaped" he ends up muttering to himself.

Satoshi ends up recalling the hierachy of the french kingdom.

" Now for the final pokemon, I'll try recalling first what I had just confirmed".

" Bosquet de L' Obelisque also known as Obelisk Grove - according to the description it resembles a petrified ray of the sun disk that basically confirmed Sorurock for the upper right hedge".

" Bosuqet de L' Etoile also known as Star's Grove - the male Keinjishi's mane actually resembles a star plus it was known as the royal or regal pokemon so it actually makes sense for the bottom right hedge".

" Skipping Bosquet de Dauphin also known as Dolphin's Grave since there wasn't anything resembling it and there wasn't even a hedge showing a dolphin shaped".

" Moving to the next we have Bosquet de la Girandole also known as Chandelier's Grove which basically confirms Shandera since its name resemble the english word chandelier at some point so this one is a bonus fitting the bottom left hedge".

" The last one could be a tricky since in the french hierarchy there were a lot connecting the branch to it".

" first in the upper left we have La Colonade or Colonnade - its structure was said to build with a long sequences of columns which is Roobushin since he had two columns in his arms".

" Then we have Salle des Marroniers also known as Chestnut Room - Harimaron maybe could fit with this".

" Next we have Jardin de Roi also known as Garden of the King - should be a certain pokemon holding a King's Rock or one that looks like a king, the only candidate that would fit would be Yadoking".

" Then a little bit south of it we have Bassin de Miroir also known as Mirror Fountain - the only pokemon that I know would be Doomiraa since it reflects like mirror in the distant past according to the pokedex".

" Next in the middle of La Colonnade and Bosquet de L' Obelisque we have Bosquet de L'Encelade also known as Grove of Encelades - its description was saying one of Saturn's moons or something like a mythical character resembling to it, a moon pokemon which can only be Runatoon in this case".

" Lastly we have Bosquet des Domes also known as Grove of the Domes - in this case its Hiidoran knowing its Lava Dome pokemon to begin with".

" So after coming all conclusion, the one that would completely be near to the shape of the maze would probably be Doomiraa, hence the hedge itself did shaped like a mirror or maybe could it be something else.

Satoshi now tries to recall what Jessica had said earlier - tried capture Torimian.

" From what I know according to the pokedex - Torimian was said that they were designated guardinas of the king historically in the Kalos region".

" Now for the phrase - tried capture Torimian or tried capture the king".

" Perhaps something was pertaining to a king".

"Toridepusu is to Bastion, Bastion is to Bastille - Bastille was a fortress in Paris used as a state prison during the early times".

" Capture to Bastille, probably also makes sense besides the hedge that I needed does resemble also like a castle wall which is the pokemon Toridepusu in this case".

" So now I can come out of a conclusion its either Toridepusu or Doomiraa takes the spot for the maze I needed to solve hence they were even both from generation 4 to begin with".

At the time Satoshi finished revealing what he knows, Serena was already asleep reclining on his back.

" Oh, she's asleep " Satoshi said yawning at the same time" Now I'm also starting to feel drowsy a bit".

Then he ended collapsing on the floors of the garden with his drawings and pen dropped on the floor.

Moments later, Serena starts to wake up a bit.

" Satoshi, what time is it" Serena groaned.

" Huh, Satoshi" she said rolling her eyes.

" Oh no, he fainted while he was still doing the sketching, I guess I need to help him up" Serena said approaching the collapsed Satoshi on the floor grounds picking up his things as well.

" Ugh, he's too heavy - I just need to drag him to my room" Serena said in an arduous manner pulling him back to the inside of the palace.

" Almost there" Serena said continue pulling him towards inside her temporary room.

" Phew - Finally, I made it" Serena gasped entering successfully the room.

" Now, I just need to put him in bed" she said trying to carry him to her bed.

" OK, that should do it - Goodnight, Satoshi I love you" her last words before starting to put herself in sleep mode.

With that Satoshi ends up sleeping in Serena's room by accident as for Serena she seems to doesn't care as long they both know they are now back together.

**A/N : Changes the title since it would more fit the chapter itself.**

**The moneys that the trainers had**

**Satoshi - 505020**

**Serena - 230450**

**The items the trainer received**

**Satoshi - Amulet Coin, Oran Berry**

**The highlights for this chapter**

**- Satoshi and Serena's past has been completely revealed and had been recognized that they were indeed childhood friends**

**- There was a part in their flashback that had a similarity to the xy anime episode 7**

**- There was a big mystery inside the gardens of the Parfum Palace**

**- Most of the nonchalant parts were basically the same from the XY game itself although for the inside of the palace I only covered most on the first floor since I got tired spending time working on this chapter for days.  
**

**- Serena admits that she will confess to Satoshi if she finds the correct time, albeit the last words during her sleep was already hinting that she has a secret crush on him.**

**- The name Jessica actually came from the eighth episode of the xy anime where she gets to own one and also having the same name.**

**- Satoshi has a probability of being a detective getting his ideas from his past friend Dento.**

**- Satoshi ended up meeting the statue Reshiram and Zekrom, in which he get to befriend them during his trip in Unova.**

**- This might probably the longest chapter created as it reached over 10000 words for chapter itself**

**So basically that ends the humongous chapter, the next chapter seems a bit boring and it will now take time for the next chapter to be updated.**

**By reading the chapter, you will find that i really fill all the necessary pokemons needed.**

**Anyway enjoy this high shippy chapter, until the next chapter is released. The author is now signing off. See you next time. Till then, Ciao!**


End file.
